


Espejismos

by Aleska



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derivación del canon, situada en algún punto entre el final de la tercera parte y el principio de la cuarta.</p><p>Razumihin tiene sobrados motivos para creer que Raskolnikov es realmente culpable de las terribles acusaciones que pesan sobre él. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la aparente evidencia, todavía se niega a creerlo, por lo que decide ir a hablar con su amigo y asegurarse de que sus sospechas no son más que absurdos infundados, despejando así todas sus dudas de una vez y para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La escena deriva del canon y la he escrito antes siquiera de acabar el libro (total ¿por qué esperar? xD), por lo que no sé si la evolución de los personajes o de la historia terminará por ser muy diferente. De un modo u otro, tómese como un AU surgido a partir del final de la tercera parte/principio de la cuarta.
> 
> Es mi primera contribución al fandom, así que espero que os guste, se agradecen kudos y comentarios! :)

Dos golpes rápidos en la puerta, firmes, ansiosos, seguidos del tenso silencio que estremecía el ambiente. Raskolnikov, tumbado sobre el sofá, mantenía la vista clavada en el techo, en apariencia ajeno al urgente retumbar de la madera. A pesar de lo tardío de la hora no dormía, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en ello. Tras su desafortunada salida aquella tarde, tras cometer su último error indecible, Raskolnikov había estado paseando por las calles de Petrogrado, abstraído y tambaleante, fuera de sí mientras su mente trabajaba a ritmo frenético, sabiendo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Razumihin atara cabos. Finalmente había vuelto a casa y se había dejado caer lánguidamente sobre el sofá, vestido tal como estaba, en una en apariencia calmada espera, aunque su interior bullía de ansiedad y el terror más atroz lo ahogaba por momentos. Deseaba poder escapar, huir lo más lejos posible, huir, huir para siempre y no mirar atrás, sin embargo se sentía tan débil, tan agotado, que cuando por fin se decidía a incorporarse enseguida sus temblorosos músculos fallaban y acababa de nuevo recostado, jurándose que solo descansaría un instante antes de hacer un nuevo intento, aun a sabiendas de que se mentía a sí mismo. Y ahora el momento había llegado.

Un nuevo golpe, más violento que los anteriores, lo hizo por fin reaccionar. Raskolnikov se levantó con lentitud, sentándose en el sofá y observando la puerta pensativamente. Era harto curioso. Se había pasado toda la tarde sumido en un nerviosismo rayano a lo demencial, casi al borde del colapso, y sin embargo ahora se sentía verdaderamente tranquilo, incluso confiado. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había entendido aquella tarde, en medio de sus reflexiones frenéticas, sólo quedaba ver si sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

“¿Tendré el valor necesario?” se cuestionaba a sí mismo mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. "No es como si hubiera otra opción, al fin y al cabo. Es mi única salida.” Su mano se cerró sobre el manillar, su respiración era lenta, pausada, perfectamente controlada. “Pero Dios Santo, ¿no es acaso una locura? ¿Servirá de algo? No pienso con claridad, si sólo pudiera… No, es necesario… ¿qué más hacer? No importa… Arreglaré los detalles cuando esto acabe… Entonces… entonces será más fácil, sí.”

Inhaló una vez más antes de abrir la puerta de par en par, sintiéndose como en un sueño, lejos de sí mismo, movido por voluntad ajena, desorientado y confuso, dominado por el mismo estremecimiento interno que le había invadido cuando estaba tirando de aquella campana de hojalata tanto tiempo atrás. Sabía que no había sido hacia mucho, pero tenía la sensación de que había transcurrido toda una vida desde entonces. No importaba, en realidad sólo tenía que dejarse llevar. A fin de cuentas, la decisión ya estaba tomada. 

La mirada febril de Raskolnikov se topó de frente con la expresión consternada de Razumihin. Ambos se observaron largamente, tanteándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, sin mediar palabra, el visitante se adentró en el pequeño cuarto, sin que su inquilino hiciera nada para tratar de impedirlo. Raskolnikov cerró la puerta despacio, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Había esperado que Razumihin saltara al momento sobre él, descontrolado y furioso, pero en lugar de ello parecía más bien confundido. Eso jugaba a su favor, pensó conteniendo un escalofrío de agrado. Quizás aún no fuera demasiado tarde. 

Se giró hacia su amigo, dedicándole una mirada de fingida irritación. 

-Pero ¿qué es eso? ¿Te parece que son horas de venir a visitarme? Y llamando a la puerta de esa forma… ¡Habrás despertado a todos los inquilinos!

Razumihin se removió azorado, obviamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Desde luego, no esperaba aquello. Apenas fue capaz de balbucear una disculpa, casi olvidando el motivo de su intempestiva visita.

-Sí, es cierto, lo siento, Rodya, es…-carraspeó, recuperando rápidamente la compostura, como si acabara de recordarlo todo de golpe. Sus siguientes palabras sonaron mucho más serias.- Pero necesitaba hablar contigo y me temo que no podía esperar, chico. De lo contrario no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Por un breve instante una mueca burlona recorrió las facciones de Raskolnikov, una oscura diversión brillando en sus pupilas. Pero duró apenas un momento, inmediatamente sustituida por una actitud abstraída y ajena y Razumihin no puedo más que decirse a sí mismo que eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo que sí que era evidente es que el joven se estaba poniendo pálido. 

-Era algo urgente entonces, ¿eh?-murmuró casi para sí, arrastrando las palabras mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia la ventana. 

-Sí…

Ambos guardaron tenso silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Razumihin apenas se hacía cargo de lo nervioso que estaba. Era consciente de que sudaba, pero lo atribuyó al cuarto. En aquel endemoniado camarote siempre hacía demasiado calor, era incapaz de entender como Rodya lo soportaba. No tardó en deshacerse de su gorra y de su abrigo, dejándolos caer sobre el sofá con una mueca. Solo entonces se volvió hacia su amigo, que al parecer estaba mirando pensativamente por la ventana, quizás muy lejos de allí. Era siempre tan difícil saber en qué pensaba, qué se traía entre manos. Las palabras de Zosimov sobre él no dejaban de resonar en su mente, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espinazo y casi lo hizo ponerse a temblar. Pero no podía perderse en figuraciones, había ido allí por un motivo claro, y no se marcharía hasta que no estuviera seguro de ello.

Por su parte Raskolnikov tenía los ojos clavados en los desgastados adoquines, pero lo que realmente le interesaba estaba mucho más cerca de él, brillando inocentemente iluminado por un rayo de luna, centelleando en la esquina de su visión, justo en frente… Sólo tenía que alargar la mano… 

Se volvió bruscamente hacia Razumihin, tomándolo de nuevo por sorpresa con su movimiento rápido.

-¡¿Y si es tan urgente por qué callas?!-ahora se sentía verdaderamente molesto, la rabia le nublaba el juicio. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en jugar con él de esa forma? Si ya lo sabía… Y estaba claro que lo sabía, ¿por qué mantener su silencio? ¿Por qué parecía tan empeñado en seguir atormentándolo?-Ya que has venido _aquí_ , a molestarme a esta hora, dilo de una vez y acaba ya. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy muy cansado?

Razumihin frunció el ceño, pero no pudo menos que darle la razón. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, situándose frente a frente. Raskolnikov le sostuvo la mirada, no dejándose intimidar.

-Es sobre lo que pasó esta tarde…-empezó no sin cierta timidez.-Estuve pensando mucho sobre ello…

-Bueno, eso, desde luego, no deja de ser novedoso para ti, ¿no?

Esta vez la sonrisa burlona no dejaba asomo de dudas. Razumihin optó por ignorar el malintencionado comentario.

-Mira, chico, iré al grano, hay algo que no ha dejado de inquietarme desde entonces. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que es imposible, por supuesto no puede ser de otra forma, pero… Necesito…tienes… Tienes que decírmelo, Rodya, porque no es cierto ¿verdad? Tú no, desde luego que no…Por favor, dime que no.

El tono de Razumihin era suplicante, era un ruego que no buscaba la verdad, sino una desesperada negación de sus temores. Raskolnikov notó esto con profundo desagrado, asqueado por el temblor endeble en el mohín desesperado de Razumihin, por como aquel tonto inocentón se mostraba tan deseoso de escuchar otra de sus mentiras. 

-Si no eres más claro…-escupió con rabia apenas contenida.-No voy a saber qué tratas de decirme.

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos negros lo taladraron con viva cólera, haciendo que Razumihin se encogiera inconscientemente ante su mirada.

“¿Es que acaso él también me tiene miedo?” No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por la idea. Quizás debía suponerlo ya, pero no había sido así. Por algún motivo aquello pareció extinguir su ira de golpe, sustituyéndola por una angustia apagada.

Razumihin se decidió al fin a dejarse de rodeos amables.

-El asesinato de la vieja prestamista y de Lizaveta… Tú no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? No fuiste tú.

Raskolnikov supo de inmediato que Razumihin creería cualquier cosa que le dijera. Sólo tenía que decir que no con la suficiente seguridad y su amigo jamás volvería a hacer preguntas. Una simple palabra y todo acabaría. Y sin embargo sus temblorosos labios eran incapaces de articularla. De nuevo aquella violenta sensación le había invadido, aquel relámpago poderoso que lo atravesaba y lo hacía palidecer y estremecerse, dolido y desorientado, aquella certeza horrible que lo consumía por dentro. No podía negárselo porque no sería más que otra mentira atroz, una de las muchas en las que parecía basar ahora su existencia, aquella muerte en vida con la que lidiaba, siempre aislado y ajeno, incapacitado para hablar con nadie nunca más, para compartir nada _real_ con los demás, solo, siempre solo, incapaz de sentir más que asco y desprecio y miedo, aquella constante angustia. 

Se giró de nuevo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Razumihin por más tiempo. No podía mentirle, ya no, estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Pero tampoco podía permitir que lo cogieran. No ahora, todavía no. Necesitaba más tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre el objeto plateado, mesmerizado por su dulce brillo. 

-Dios santo, ¿lo hiciste?

El temblor horrorizado en su voz produjo en Raskolnikov un extraño sentimiento de anticipación. Sus dedos se cerraron con suavidad sobre la superficie fría, tratando de disimular en lo posible el gesto. Debía calcular bien, pues sólo tendría una oportunidad.

En tanto, Razumihin continuaba mirándolo incrédulo, tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel ominoso silencio le resultó igual que si Rodya le hubiera gritado un terrible sí entre carcajadas demenciales. Tanto más horrible porque se negaba siquiera a mirarlo.

-Lo hiciste…-murmuró nuevamente. Esta vez no era una pregunta.

-Sabes, Razumihin,-su voz sonó clara, maravillosamente tranquila. El propio Raskolnikov se sorprendió de ello.-siempre me pregunté por qué te importaba tanto, por qué tanta preocupación.-Lo miró por encima del hombro, dejando que sus ojos oscuros se encontraran con la expresión mortificada de su amigo, con aquella mirada horrorizada que sin embargo aún parecía ansiar una negación.-Nunca he sido amable contigo, sino todo lo contrario, y no obstante tú has puesto tanto empeño en… ayudarme… De veras que no lo entiendo, ¿qué ganabas tú?-Meneó levemente la cabeza, una extraña mezcla de enfado y tristeza dominándolo. Se sentía furioso por lo que Razumihin le estaba obligando a hacer. Realmente él nunca quiso nada de aquello y sin embargo no le había dejado otra opción.-Te dije que no quería tus favores, que los despreciaba, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan insistente? ¿Por qué… por qué simplemente no me dejaste en paz? Si te hubieras largado, si no te hubieras inmiscuido en mis asuntos… Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado. Pero me temo que ahora ya es tarde…

Se giró levemente, apartando la mirada con una expresión de indecible sufrimiento. Estaba mortalmente pálido y su cuerpo temblaba de forma descontrolada, en sus facciones se adivinaba la agonía y la derrota, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa torcida cargada de desesperación.

-Lo siento…

Sus anteriores palabras habían ido pincelando la confusión en el rostro de Razumihin, que escuchaba incapaz de hacer o decir nada, pero aquel último susurro apenas audible lo puso por fin en sobre aviso. Con un movimiento rápido Raskolnikov saltó sobre él, tratando de alcanzarle el cuello con la afilada navaja de afeitar que sostenía firmemente en su mano, pero Razumihin, ya alertado, logró retroceder justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal embate, aunque no pudo evitar del todo que el filo le rozara, provocándole un corte en la mejilla. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, tropezándose con sus propios pies al apartarse y cayendo al suelo con un sonoro golpe. A Raskolnikov no le faltó tiempo para arrojarse sobre él, con expresión desquiciada y gruñendo entre dientes. Una vez más estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, pero esta vez Razumihin logró sujetarle el brazo y detener el ataque. Raskolnikov puso todo su empeño en vencer aquella nueva resistencia, un brillo demencial en su mirada y sus facciones contraídas furiosamente, mientras trataba de deshacerse del violento agarre de su amigo, que sin embargo parecía estar poco a poco tomando el control. Sin pensárselo dos veces Razumihin lanzó un puñetazo con su brazo libre que el estudiante a duras penas pudo esquivar.

No obstante a haber evitado el golpe, la sorpresa y la leve parálisis que produjo éste en Raskolnikov fueron suficientes para permitir a Razumihin tomar impulso y empujarlo contra el suelo, invirtiendo posiciones y quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre él. De inmediato le sujeto ambas muñecas contra la desvencijada madera, dejando al agresor completamente inmovilizado. Raskolnikov jadeó, confundido por el brusco cambio, pero no tardo en empezar a removerse, pataleando y pugnando por soltarse. 

Razumihin le dirigió una mirada gélida, no pareciendo inmutarse por aquello. Con un movimiento simple empezó a torcer hacia un lado la muñeca de Rodya, consiguiendo que sus gruñidos de esfuerzo comenzaran a tornarse en gemidos de dolor. El estudiante no tardó en soltar la navaja. En un rápido movimiento Razumihin se hizo con ella y se la colocó al cuello, presionando el afilado filo contra la tibia piel. 

Solo entonces Dmitri Prokofich se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba.

Clavó sus ojos llameantes en la expresión aterrada del que hasta entonces había creído su amigo, sosteniendo aquella mirada oscura mezcla de la desesperación y la angustia más profundas. En otro tiempo aquel gesto lo habría conmovido en lo más hondo pero ahora no podía más que producirle rabia, desprecio ante la peor de las traiciones. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado por defenderlo, por protegerlo de aquellos ataques y esas acusaciones que creyó tan injustas, tan insultantes, después de todo… Al final Rodya había conseguido demostrar lo necio que podía llegar a ser. Durante todo aquel tiempo no había hecho más que reírse de él, burlarse a sus espaldas mientras le ocultaba su terrible crimen.

Razumihin estaba temblando de pura rabia, casi incapaz de controlarse. El corazón le galopaba en el pecho, retumbando violentamente en sus oídos mientras por su mente cruzaban toda clase de ideas retorcidas, entremezcladas por el dolor de los recuerdos. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle daño, el impulso casi incontrolable de castigarlo por aquel amargo golpe, por comportarse de aquel modo, por tirarlo todo por la borda en un ataque de locura febril, por haberse destrozado a sí mismo y por utilizarlo a él de aquella forma. Quería apretar la navaja contra la carne y ver como se desangraba entre sus brazos, golpearle, gritarle, escupirle, hacerle toda clase de cosas indecibles en las que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar.

Todo aquello le pasó por la cabeza en apenas un instante, pero logró afectarle profundamente. Raskolnikov debió de notar algo en su expresión, quizás una furia más marcada, quizás un brillo amenazante, quizás la forma en que frunció el ceño y se le contrajeron los labios. Puede que apretara con algo más de fuerza la cuchilla contra su piel. Como fuera, el terror pareció hacer mella en él, provocando que comenzara de nuevo a retorcerse, palideciendo más si cabe, mientras sus temblorosos labios trataban de balbucear lo que quizás fuera una súplica. 

“¿Es así como acaba?”

No obstante, aquel pensamiento repentino pareció obrar un cambio en él. De pronto todo su cuerpo se relajó, la ansiedad y el miedo que lo habían estado ahogando durante tanto tiempo parecieron esfumarse con un suspiro. Ahora que Razumihin lo sabía ya nada de aquello importaba. Ocultarlo, mentir, llevar aquella vida de esclavo, encadenado a un negro destino del que no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría esconderse, vigilar cada sombra, caminar mirando por encima del hombro, medir cada palabra, cada gesto, cada idea, la tensión y la angustia constantes, dominando, imponiendo. Todo aquello acababa ahora. Y de forma mucho más simple de lo que había esperado. Un sencillo movimiento y sería el fin de su agonía. Solo un poco más de dolor y quedaría libre por siempre. Y ni siquiera tendría que hacerlo él.

Exhaló con lentitud, estirando el cuello para dejar su blanca piel expuesta. Entonces miró a su amigo con calma, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de tristeza abstraída, pero maravillosamente tranquila.

-Adelante, hazlo.

La confusión pareció hacer presa de Razumihin, incapaz de entender aquel cambio repentino de actitud. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante un instante, con expresión perpleja mientras escrutaba a Raskolnikov con atención, en busca de alguna trampa, de algún truco del que pretendiera valerse para revertir la situación. Pero entonces comprendió que hablaba en serio. La furia no tardó en volver a contraer sus facciones, aun con mayor intensidad que antes. Si eso era lo que quería, tanto mejor. Le pondría fin a aquella existencia deleznable, se aseguraría de que no volviera a hacer daño a nadie nunca más. Apretó con fuerza la navaja contra la carne, contemplando fascinado las gotas escarlata que brotaron cuando rasgó la fina piel. Raskolnikov emitió un leve siseo de dolor, pero no se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en el techo, aparentemente muy lejos de allí. Razumihin apretó los dientes, los violentos temblores apoderándose de él. Sólo debía apretar un poco más, sólo un poco de presión y acabaría, ya no habría vuelta atrás, todo estaría hecho. Los segundos se arrastraron lentamente, mientras la tensión contraía sus fibras y un remolino de ideas vertiginoso le nublaba la razón, completamente dominado por la furia. Pero de pronto se relajó.

-No.-gruñó entre dientes, arrojando la navaja a un lado y mirando a Raskolnikov con palpable desprecio.-Yo no soy un asesino.

Raskolnikov clavó los ojos en él, estremeciéndose casi imperceptiblemente ante aquella última frase. Parecía dolido por sus palabras. Razumihin no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ante aquello, levantándose sin añadir palabra y caminando hasta el sofá para recoger su abrigo.

Raskolnikov se incorporó también en silencio, quedándose sentado en el suelo con actitud pensativa. Se llevó la mano al cuello, a la zona en donde Razumihin había hundido la cuchilla, tocándola con suavidad. Se estremeció cuando el líquido cálido tiñó sus dedos. Pero se tranquilizó en seguida, no era más que un arañazo. No obstante, cuando vio la sangre bañando sus manos no pudo evitar que de inmediato irrumpiera en su mente la imagen de aquel enorme charco que había rodeado a la vieja, creciendo más y más a cada instante, invadiéndolo todo, cercándolo, ahogándolo en su visión escarlata. Jadeó, sorprendido y horrorizado por la repentina imagen, enterrando el rostro entre las manos mientras ponía todo su empeño en no caer de nuevo en el delirio. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Se sentía tan cansado, tan repulsivamente débil.

Con un gesto brusco se giró hacia Razumihin, que ya había acabado de abrocharse el abrigo y estaba recogiendo su gorra.

-¿Vas a entregarme?

“Que estúpido soy.” Se dio cuenta de inmediato de cuan absurda era su pregunta. “Por supuesto que va a entregarme ¿Es que acaso el noble Razumihin podría hacer otra cosa? Cumplirá obedientemente con su honroso deber, ni más ni menos”, pensó esto con una amargura no falta de arrogante desprecio, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa torcida.

Razumihin le sostuvo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose a santo de qué venía ahora aquella expresión burlona. Cuando por fin habló lo hizo escupiendo las palabras, como asqueado de tener que dirigirse a él.

-¿Intentarás matarme otra vez si lo hago?

Raskolnikov lo miró largamente, valorando de veras la opción. Siempre podía intentarlo pero, ¿de qué serviría? Ahora Razumihin ya conocía de sobra sus intenciones, todas las cartas habían sido descubiertas. No tendría ni una oportunidad. Pero por encima de todo, no le quedaban fuerzas para ello. Podría tratar de engañarse cuanto quisiera, pero el juego estaba perdido hacia mucho. Apenas había sido capaz de cargar con aquel primer crimen, ¿cómo soportar eso otro también? Y si Razumihin moría, ¿cuánto tardarían en atar cabos, cuánto en recaer de nuevo las sospechas sobre él? Una cadáver más podía prolongar durante algún tiempo su existencia, pero ¿por cuánto? ¿Y para qué? No, ese no era un charco sobre el que quisiera saltar. Ahora ya no.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, apartando la vista. 

Razumihin se le quedó mirando durante un rato más, la mandíbula tensa y el odio llameando en sus pupilas. Entonces se puso la gorra y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a salir de aquel agujero cuanto antes. 

-¡Espera!

Ya tenía la mano en el manillar cuando la agitada voz de Raskolnikov le detuvo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él con lentitud. El joven seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándolo ahora con expresión alarmada. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, brillaban horrorizados y confusos, los labios se le movían temblorosos y el sudor le pegaba el pelo a la frente. En conjunto, su expresión aterrada era reflejo de la profunda espiral de decadencia en la que se había sumido su cordura. Por primera vez desde su descubrimiento Razumihin sintió un leve ramalazo de compasión, pero se encargó de aplastarlo de inmediato. Sabía que no debía permitirse albergar aquella clase de sentimientos hacia Rodya. No obstante permaneció allí de pie, a la espera de que hablara. 

Raskolnikov le sostuvo largamente la mirada, antes de tratar de levantarse, tambaleándose y teniendo que apoyarse en la mesa para mantenerse en pie. Tanto le temblaban las piernas. De pronto sentía el irrefrenable impulso de hacer que Razumihin _entendiera_. Ahora que ya lo sabía no había porqué ocultar nada más. No deseaba su perdón ni su compasión, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la oportunidad de verdaderamente hablar con alguien, al menos una última vez antes de que todo acabara. 

-Es posible que… tal vez cometí un error…-Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello, consciente de lo torpe de su comienzo. La expresión de Razumihin se tornó escéptica. No obstante se obligó a proseguir, frunciendo levemente el ceño en un gesto de esfuerzo, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta qué era lo que quería decir-Lo de la vieja… Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿no lo entiendes? Eso nunca ha importado. Necesitaba… creí que estaría bien, que haría bien. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Aquella viejuca horrible, esa bruja… Era un parásito, un piojo vil e inútil, nada más. Al eliminarlo le hacía un favor a la humanidad…

Razumihin soltó una carcajada incrédula, agitando la cabeza con una mueca despectiva.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que hables así… ¿Y qué hay de Lizaveta, eh? ¿También hacías un bien eliminándola?

-¿Lizaveta? –Raskolnikov parpadeó, como confundido por la pregunta.- No, ella no… Ella no debía morir, ¿por qué entró en ese momento? Jamás quise hacerle daño… Era tan buena, tan dulce, ¡pobre Lizaveta!

Raskolnikov hizo una breve pausa, su gesto abstraído tornándose triste al pensar en la desafortunada mujer. Pero pronto el recuerdo de la odiosa Alyona se impuso, cegándolo de rabia y encubriendo todo lo demás.

-Era a la vieja,-continuó- a ese ser dañino y retorcido, a la que convenía aniquilar. Y su muerte… su muerte podía servir a un propósito mayor, a uno grande y noble. ¡No, no te rías! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! Escucha. Sé que yo también soy un piojo. Sí, lo sé ahora y lo intuía entonces. Me he vuelto débil y pusilánime, enfermizo y… quizás tengáis todos razón, quizás esté loco ya. Pero eso no… No es eso lo que quería…- Se cortó bruscamente, desviando su mirada febril mientras trataba de ordenar la vorágine de pensamientos que le nublaba la mente. Se sentía mareado, casi delirante, incapaz de comprender del todo sus razones para contarle aquello a Razumihin, que no dejaba de mirarlo con una mezcla de horror y compasión condescendiente, mezcla que hizo hervir la más profunda furia en su pecho. A pesar de ello siguió hablando.

»¡Sí, es cierto, soy un piojo estético!-concluyó con energía renovada, una mueca amarga contrayéndole el rostro.- Me convencí de que servía a un gran propósito, de que no buscaba una satisfacción material, me hice creer que con ello _avanzaría_ , que podría saltar al otro lado, ¿entiendes eso? No maté a un ser humano, maté a un principio. Pero no logré superar nada. Sólo he sabido matar y ¿de qué ha servido? Derramar sangre… -se estremeció perceptiblemente, palideciendo ante el recuerdo.- Me he destruido a mí mismo ¿y para qué? Al final no ha valido de nada. ¿Y sabes, chico? A veces siento que el día que cogí aquel hacha tres veces maldita y le partí el cráneo a la vieja también morí yo. ¿Y qué hacer ahora? Ya no puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero sé que aún no estoy muerto. No, yo quiero vivir, ¿me oyes, Razumihin? ¡Vivir!

A medida que hablaba su tono había ido ascendiendo, perdido ya por completo su autocontrol. Raskolnikov apretaba los puños mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de frenesí demencial a su amigo, que se limitaba a observarlo en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable.

-Vivir… Pero así no, si es así… No, así no puedo seguir viviendo. Pero ¿cómo arreglarlo? Me estoy ahogando en espejismos, hundido en este fango abominable que amenaza con engullirme… Pero dime, amigo Razumihin, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Ya no me quedan opciones.

Para cuando acabó su voz había vuelto a suavizarse. La rabia había desaparecido, sustituida por un timbre triste y confuso, por un tono gemebundo y casi suplicante. En los ojos de Raskolnikov se veía la más profunda de las desesperaciones, sus delicadas facciones contraídas en una mueca de hondo sufrimiento. Respiraba agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando trabajosamente mientras el corazón le palpitaba enloquecido y retumbaba en sus oídos. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la vista borrosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía tan cansado, tan abatido y hastiado en su angustia que temía perder el sentido. 

No obstante trató de sobreponerse, callando y esforzándose por mantener su mirada oscura clavada en Razumihin, mientras buscaba con ansia afligida algún gesto de comprensión por su parte, cualquier cosa que delatara el posible entendimiento de sus acciones, de su agonía, del tormento que lo asfixiaba. Por supuesto, no esperaba obtener ayuda o consuelo por parte de Razumihin. Tampoco lo deseaba. Pero si solo pudiera entenderlo, si fuera capaz de comprender… Simplemente aquello lo haría todo más fácil, mucho más fácil. Pero no vio nada de eso en su amigo. 

Al contrario, Razumihin le devolvía la mirada con palpable desprecio, con las cejas alzadas en un gesto que delataba un claro escepticismo. Como si no diese crédito al sufrimiento que Raskolnikov se había empeñado en manifestar, posiblemente considerándolo un nuevo engaño, una forma de ganarse su lástima y salir bien parado de una situación notablemente desfavorable. 

Y bien era cierto que en parte se sentía así. El peso de la traición era demasiado fuerte para que Razumihin pudiera creer nada de lo que Rodya dijera o aparentara sentir. Sin embargo, tras aquella superficial expresión de rechazo había un brillo de compasión en sus ojos. A pesar de la rabia, del asco, del horror que le producía aquella terrible revelación, Razumihin no podía evitar sentirse entristecido por «ese pobre loco» al que una vez había considerado su amigo, desquiciado hasta lo vesánico, buscando desesperado comprensión en su arrebato febril. Sí, ¿por qué engañarse? Lo compadecía, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. Rodya estaba enfermo, profundamente enfermo, pero Razumihin se sentía aún demasiado dolido y furioso con él como para dejarse conmover. 

-¿Quieres que te diga que puedes hacer?- Su voz sonó gélida, sólo teñida con un leve deje despectivo apenas perceptible en su tono.- Ve a la comisaría y entrégate. Será lo único honesto que has hecho en tu vida.

Aquellas palabras fueron para Raskolnikov peores que si le hubiera asestado un puñetazo. Su expresión suplicante y desesperada se transformó al instante en un gesto de dolor y ofensa confusa, haciendo que retrocediera inconscientemente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las piernas más temblorosas si cabe, apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio. Todo a su alrededor parecía tambalearse. Trató de replicar, pero aunque sus labios se movían frenéticamente fue incapaz de articular palabra. Razumihin le dirigió una última mirada indescifrable antes de salir del cuarto sin añadir nada más, cerrando la puerta tras él con un violento portazo.

Raskolnikov permaneció largo rato inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar o si quiera pensar. Deseaba… no, sabía que debía hacer algo con urgencia, pero tenía la mente en blanco y no lograba entender el qué. Finalmente paseó su mirada abstraída por el cuarto, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el objeto plateado que brillaba aún en el suelo. Una idea fugaz pasó por su atribulada mente, apenas un pensamiento esquivo y recóndito, pero el joven se aferró a él de inmediato.

Tambaleante, se agachó y recogió la navaja, sentándose en el sofá y jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos, acariciando el filo con infinita suavidad, saboreando su tacto frío, dejándose deleitar con ideas dañinas y malsanas. Su angustia parecía sobrepasar todo límite, hasta el punto en que le costaba respirar y mantener la vista fija. Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo, meditabundo, cavilando indeciso, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos del afilado instrumento. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban muy, muy lejos. Se sentía tan ajeno a aquello, tan vacío, tan perdido, tan apartado de aquella vida. Era como estar a mil leguas de sí mismo, como si lo viera todo a través de una superficie empañada.

En un movimiento repentino, decidido a no pensar más, se remangó hasta el codo y colocó el filo de la navaja sobre su muñeca, apretando la fina piel. Se acabó. Un movimiento rápido y terminaría todo. Porque aquello también era una salida, ¿no? ¿No era mejor acaso que una vara cuadrada de espacio? Estaba a solo un paso de acabar con su tormento.

Pasó un minuto. Y otro. Y otro más. El tiempo se deslizó con insidiosa lentitud mientras su mano temblorosa se agitaba cada vez más y más, incapaz de asestar el golpe final. De pronto lo entendió. Con un gruñido furioso arrojó la navaja contra la pared, enterrando el rostro entre las manos, mientras sollozaba y temblaba con violencia. No, aquello era asqueroso, repulsivo. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por ello, pero simplemente era incapaz. Demasiado desesperado por vivir, demasiado débil para poner fin a todo, pero también débil para darle solución al conflicto, para eliminar los obstáculos y saltar elegantemente sobre cuantos charcos de sangre fueran necesarios o para tomar responsabilidad de su crimen y pagar por ello, superando al fin su angustia y su miedo. En aquel instante todo parecía quedar claro. No había salida, estaba atrapado, no quedaba nada que pudiera hacer. 

Su destino estaba ahora en manos de Razumihin, de él y de nadie más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea empezó como un oneshot, pero ha crecido y bueno... veamos a donde nos lleva esto...

Ya no aguantaba más. Tres días, tres largos días y sus noches habían transcurrido desde la terrible escena con Razumihin. Tres. Y durante aquel tiempo Raskolnikov no había podido más que aguardar desesperado a que llegaran a buscarle, sabiendo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, que Razumihin no tardaría en denunciarlo, que enseguida caerían como buitres sobre él… Pero los minutos transcurrieron, y con ellos las horas y los días y nadie apareció. Nada, ni una sombra, ni una señal, ningún indicio de que lo supieran. Y durante esos tres días no había hecho más que retorcerse y gemir, hecho un amasijo de nervios, a la espera de la tragedia. Pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Y ya se había agotado.

Trató de no pensar demasiado antes de golpear la puerta de Razumihin, sabiendo que si lo hacía probablemente cambiara de opinión y se diera media vuelta. No, necesitaba respuestas. Y cuanto antes.

Razumihin no tardó en contestar a los golpes, entreabriendo la puerta para ver quién era. Pareció sinceramente sorprendido de encontrarse a Raskolnikov en el umbral. Sin embargo, tras un breve instante de vacilación, la sorpresa se transformó de nuevo en enfado e hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta. Raskolnikov fue más rápido. Adivinando el gesto se escabulló por la pequeña apertura, metiéndose en la habitación todavía sin haber dicho palabra. Aquella furtiva entrada no pudo dejar de recordarle al momento fatal en el que se había colado con brusco nerviosismo en la casa de la vieja, justo antes de… Se estremeció, agitando la cabeza en un intento de borrar la imagen. No era a aquello a lo que venía.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?- gruñó Razumihin, todavía sosteniendo la puerta abierta, claramente molesto por la intrusión.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Raskolnikov contestó en un murmullo, sin volverse hacia su amigo, acercándose distraídamente a la ventana. Aquella actitud estaba empezando a exasperar de verdad a Razumihin.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que haz el favor de largarte. Ahora.

Rodya se volvió hacia él, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de mirarlo. No parecía haberlo oído, o al menos actuaba como tal.

-¿Estás solo?

Razumihin maldijo entre dientes, no obstante cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, mi tío ha salido. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sé breve, no pienso aguantarte mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me has entregado?

Había genuina curiosidad en su voz cuando formuló la pregunta, un sincero deseo de entender los motivos que podían empujar a alguien como Razumihin a no correr a delatar lo que seguramente le pareciera un crimen atroz. Pero ante todo era angustia lo que reflejaba su tono, la desesperación de verse atado a voluntad ajena, la tensión de aquella espera infinita, de enfrentarse a un destino difuso e incierto. Raskolnikov necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta más que nada en el mundo.

Razumihin se removió, visiblemente inquieto. ¿Por qué? Eso mismo se había preguntado él, una y otra vez, a lo largo de aquellos tres días. ¿Por qué? Ninguna de las respuestas parecían lo suficientemente satisfactorias. Y las que parecían serlo… bueno, aquello no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar. No solo porque fuera terrible, indecible, sino porque dolía demasiado. Y ahora más que nunca. No, lo que pudiera haber sido aquello era mejor enterrarlo en lo más hondo cuanto antes.

Decidió contestar con la opción que le resultaba más creíble y confesable.

-Estaba esperando a que lo hicieras tú. Quería darte esa… oportunidad de redención.

-Redención…-repitió Raskolnikov entre dientes. -¡Redención!-exclamó más alto, no pudiendo evitar soltar una carcajada, divertido por la idea. Sin embargo, una llamarada de furia iluminó momentáneamente su mirada.

“Miente.  Intenta sonar molesto, rabioso y convincente, y es cierto que casi lo ha logrado, pero ese instante de vacilación, su titubeo antes de contestar… ¿Y por qué desvió la vista mientras hablaba? No. Miente. O al menos no dice toda la verdad.”  Pero lo que el necesitaba era la verdad. No podía tolerar que le mintiera.

-No, eso no es cierto. Hay algo más. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Se trata de atormentarme? ¿Es eso? Porque no te lo voy a permitir, ¿me oyes? Eso no, bajo ningún concepto. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo.

Por algún motivo aquellas palabras parecieron molestar hondamente a Razumihin, como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonablemente ofensivo. Su expresión se tornó fría.

-Será mejor que te marches.

-No. No hasta que me digas el porqué.

-Ya te lo he dicho, puedes creer lo que quieras.

-No voy a entregarme.

Razumihin se había vuelto hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrir y echarlo a la fuerza si era necesario, pero aquellas palabras lo congelaron en el sitio.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído.-Rodya lo miraba con impaciente arrogancia, molesto por tener que dar tantas explicaciones.-No voy a entregarme. Nunca. ¿Qué harás? ¿Esperarás toda la vida?

Razumihin le sostuvo largamente la mirada, su expresión tornándose más y más ceñuda por momentos. Finalmente soltó un bufido exasperado.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete al infierno. Sí, en lo que a mí respecta tú y todos los demás podéis iros al infierno. ¿Qué más da? Yo no quiero saber nada. Que la policía se encargue de ti, ¿qué tengo yo que ver con esto, vamos a ver? ¿Para qué decir nada? Tarde o temprano acabarán cogiéndote, es solo cuestión de tiempo. No voy a dejar que me mezcles más en tus asuntos, Rodya, eso se acabó. Márchate y no vuelvas, no quiero volver a verte. Lárgate. ¡Ahora!

Raskolnikov parpadeó, confundido por aquella declaración repentina. No pudo evitar que su reacción inicial fuera una total incredulidad y desconfianza. ¿De veras iba a renunciar a entregarlo, aun después de que él intentara matarlo? Sin embargo, esta vez Razumihin sí sonaba sincero.

-Es muy… inteligente por tu parte no querer inmiscuirte en estas cosas que no te conciernen…

Por algún motivo la forma en la que Razumihin le estaba mirando le hizo sentir terriblemente incómodo, hasta el punto de ser incapaz de seguir hablando. Había tanta angustia, tanto dolor en aquellos ojos que lo taladraban con reproche. Como si él fuera la causa de aquel horrible y profundo malestar que parecía pesar sobre su amigo. Quizás fuera algo esperable. Razumihin siempre se había preocupado tanto por él, se había esforzado hasta lo indecible por ayudarle, incluso lo había cuidado en su enfermedad, a pesar de sus continuos desplantes. Debía de estar recordando todo aquello con repugnancia. ¿Cómo podía haberse volcado tanto con un canalla como él? Un ser tan ruin que había estado dispuesto a matarlo sin siquiera parpadear a pesar de todo. ¿Le odiaría ahora? ¿Era eso? ¿Razumihin lo odiaba? ¿Y por qué le importaba a él aquello? ¿Qué más daba si le odiaba o no? Que pensara lo que quisiera, decidió determinado. No iba a delatarle y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir con la cabeza alta y sin mirar atrás, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo de nuevo. Algo no iba bien. El corazón le latía dolorosamente y una oleada de tristeza culpable se había asentado en su pecho. ¿Razumihin le había dicho que no volviera? ¿Nunca? Eso era demasiado definitivo. Y culpable… ¿por qué se sentía culpable? Se giró hacia Dmitri, estudiándolo pensativo, tratando de comprender. Razumihin no lo miraba, parecía perdido en alguna oscura reflexión, con expresión dolida y el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que le había hecho daño de algún modo. No estaba seguro de qué, entre los muchos motivos posibles, había sido exactamente lo que le había perturbado tanto, pero sí entendía de que el que había sido su amigo sufría a causa suya. ¿Era justo eso? ¿Es que aquello iba a ser siempre así? Tan cruel, tan perverso. ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de acercarse a alguien sin llegar a destruirlo? ¿Sin llegar a odiarlo por el sufrimiento que él mismo causaba? Tuvo el impulso repentino de hacer algo, de decir algo. No se lo pensó.

-Razumihin…-llamó con suavidad, colocándole una mano en el brazo con objeto de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

La inesperada reacción de Dmitri lo cogió desprevenido. En un movimiento rápido Razumihin lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared, dejándolo sin aliento por el ímpetu del golpe. Raskolnikov abrió los ojos de par en par, momentáneamente asustado.

-Maldita sea, Rodya…

Sus ojos vidriosos estaban clavados sobre la expresión confusa de Raskolnikov, brillando con rabia contenida. Rabia… y algo más. Razumihin no podía apartar la vista de aquella mirada oscura que le exigía respuestas. Respuestas que no quería dar, que se quería tragar y olvidar y hacer desaparecer, aunque fuera amargo y doliera. Pero la confusión y el miedo de aquellos rasgos suaves se estaban convirtiendo en el mohín irritado que tan bien conocía y no pudo más que entender que ya era tarde para aquello.

-Maldita sea…-repitió entre dientes, con un sentimiento de ineludible derrota.-Te he pedido que te fueras, una y otra vez. Pero tú siempre haces lo que te viene en gana, ¿no? Ese es tu problema. Nunca escuchas a nadie, no piensas en las consecuencias. Haces lo que quieres y tanto dan los demás… -lo zarandeó, mirándolo con una especie de enojo ofendido, provocando que la expresión molesta de Raskolnikov se acentuara. Luego calló un instante.-Maldita sea…-murmuró por tercera vez, todavía sin apartar los ojos de él, pero como si hablara consigo mismo.

-¿Qué-

No le dejó acabar. Ni siquiera pensó en ello. Si se hubiera parado tan solo un instante se habría dado cuenta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado de pensar, de frenarse, de evitar… No, simplemente actuó. Atrapó los labios entreabiertos de Rodya con los suyos, invadiendo su boca cálida, bebiendo de su aliento casi con desesperación, mientras Raskolnikov se quedaba inmóvil, paralizado por la sorpresa.

El beso no duró mucho. Apenas un instante y Razumihin se había separado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión mezcla de terror y culpa. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, como si hasta entonces hubiera actuado de forma inconsciente. Pero ahora lo entendía todo, las implicaciones y las consecuencias, y el horror lo golpeó con fuerza tal que lo hizo retroceder tambaleándose.

Raskolnikov lo observó largamente, con expresión reflexiva. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a mirarse en silencio. Entonces un brillo de comprensión repentina se dibujó en su mirada. La sonrisa burlona que apareció al instante en sus labios hizo que a Razumihin le diera un vuelco el corazón y un sentimiento parecido al pánico empezara a adueñarse de él.

-Ah, ¿así que se trataba de eso?

Raskolnikov se irguió, pareció dudar un momento, como pensando en algo, y entonces se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, haciendo una mueca asqueada. Un instante más de reflexión y soltó una carcajada. Parecía verdaderamente divertido.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? El bueno y puro de Razumihin con esa clase de anhelos despreciables… -su sonrisa mostraba una arrogante petulancia, sin embargo, mezclado con la repulsa, había un brillo de curiosidad casi agradada en sus ojos.- ¿Y tú te atreves a juzgarme? ¿Desde cuando tienes estas… pretensiones?

Razumihin había apartado la vista, obviamente avergonzado, trataba de recomponerse cuanto antes y salir lo más airosamente posible del atolladero. No parecía tener muchas opciones.

-¿Y eso que importa?-respondió finalmente, con un tono agresivo, intentando eludir en lo posible cualquier tipo de pregunta.

“Soy un idiota. Idiota, idiota ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando?” se lamentaba por dentro. “No, no pensaba, ese es el problema. ¿Cómo he podido… cómo siquiera pensar que él...? No, Dios Santo, eso es una locura, una locura.”

Si el techo se hubiera derrumbado ahora mismo sobre él, Razumihin no habría podido más que sentirse agradecido. Cualquier cosa con tal de no ver aquella expresión de suficiencia triunfal en el rostro de Raskolnikov. Su estado interno era rayano al pánico absoluto y estaba empezando a costarle pensar con claridad.

Y ahora que lo había descubierto, Rodya no parecía dispuesto a mostrar ningún tipo de piedad.

-Sí, supongo que el cuándo no importa… Oh, pero ¿qué más anhelos perversos llevas en tu corazón? Dime, Razumihin, ¿qué más fantasías oscuras bullen en tu interior? ¿Te quitan el sueño por las noches? ¿Es eso? ¿Sueñas con lo prohibido? Deseas… ¿quieres ir más allá? ¿Estarías dispuesto?

Dmitri parpadeó, desconcertado por su actitud. Raskolnikov no había abandonado aún su tono arrogante, pero había una especie de fascinación febril en sus palabras. Razumihin no quería oír más de aquello.

-¿Qué? No, ¿qué estás…? No, basta, cállate.

-Quizás tú y yo no seamos tan diferentes…-continuó Rodya, hablando para sí mismo, de nuevo indiferente a sus palabras. Entonces sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca asqueada.- No, pero eso es demasiado repulsivo. ¿Y qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué fin podría perseguir algo así? No sirve a un bien mayor, no permite avanzar, ¿acaso sirve para superar algo? No, solo sirve al libertinaje y a la decadencia. Peor aún, porque es una degeneración contranatura…

-¡Basta!

Raskolnikov ni siquiera miró al alterado Razumihin, abstraído como estaba en sus propias reflexiones.

-O quizás sea eso… Al fin y al cabo, también es una forma de transgredir. Mucho más radical, tal vez. La transgresión por la transgresión. Romper la ley por ser la ley, sin objeto ni beneficio más allá que el de satisfacer el deseo prohibido. Entregarte a la decadencia más profunda del alma para demostrar tu fortaleza moral y tu capacidad para avanzar sea cual sea el obstáculo… ¿No es eso lo que hice yo, al fin y al cabo? ¿No mate sólo para demostrarme que era capaz de matar? Cualquier objetivo mayor no fue más que una sucia mentira.

De pronto miró a Razumihin, como volviendo en sí de golpe. Una sonrisa cruel se perfiló en sus labios.

-¿Es que crees que tú serías capaz? Vamos, Razumihin, ¿crees que puedes transgredir? ¿Eres capaz de hacer algo terrible y romper la ley?

-Esto se acabó, Rodion, márchate, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

-¡Hazlo!-de pronto Raskolnikov parecía furioso, una ira sin sentido brillaba en sus pupilas. Por algún motivo aquella actitud esquiva de Razumihin parecía estar haciendo que perdiera la paciencia.-Venga, ¿cuál es tu deseo más oscuro? ¡Atrévete a dar un paso adelante y llevarlo a cabo!

-Cállate…

La paciencia de Razumihin también empezaba a agotarse.

-La corrupción ya ha hecho mella en ti, ¿qué más da ahora? ¿Es que quieres ser uno más entre la masa durante el resto de tu vida?

-¡Basta!

-No, claro que no.-la ira de Raskolnikov se había teñido de desprecio, ahora miraba a su amigo con una repugnancia decepcionada.- Claro que no eres capaz, ¡sólo eres un piojo! Puedes anhelar, pero jamás te atreverías a transgredir. ¡Puedes fantasear y soñar, pero nunca podrías superar nada! Tú-

Esta vez fue un beso mucho más agresivo. Sin previo aviso lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia sí y atacando su boca sin miramientos, deseoso de acallar los ataques ponzoñosos que proferían aquellos labios a los que sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar con anhelo. Invadió su boca con la lengua y la recorrió al completo, sin parecer molesto por la falta de respuesta de Raskolnikov, que se había quedado inmóvil, sin tratar tampoco de resistirse. Al fin y al cabo era justo eso lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¿no? Enredó una mano en su pelo, acarició y revolvió esa maraña suave y fina, presionó la palma en su nuca para profundizar más, más…

Finalmente se separó, pero sólo para darle la vuelta y empujarlo bruscamente contra la pared. Rodya estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando Razumihin le pasó un brazo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, paseando sus labios ansiosos por su cuello, hasta finalmente alcanzar la oreja y morder el lóbulo con suavidad. Raskolnikov gimió, demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.  

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, Rodya? –murmuró entonces Dmitri contra su oído, su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada, dominada por el deseo y la desesperación.- Dime qué es lo que quieres de una maldita vez y acabemos ya, porque te juro que no voy a aguantar esto mucho más.

Raskolnikov tragó saliva con nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar el pánico que le embargaba. La sensación de estar atrapado, encajado entre la pared y los brazos de Razumihin, le provocaba un agobio atroz y la idea de lo que podía ocurrir… Dios Santo, ¿era aquello lo que quería? ¿Lo había pensado bien? De pronto lo único que deseaba era huir, salir corriendo y esconderse en su agujero. Pero no, todavía era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Y una parte de él le pedía a gritos que asintiera. De veras anhelaba ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Razumihin, quería verlo avanzar, atreverse, renunciar a lo que había sido y transformarse. Quería ser testigo… No, quería ser partícipe de aquello. ¿Su elevación? ¿Su caída? ¿Lo soportaría Razumihin mejor de lo que lo había soportado él? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Su corazón latía desbocado. “¿Y cómo me sentiré yo?” ¿Pero qué más daba eso? Él ya se odiaba a sí mismo. Se sentía asqueado desde el momento en que la sangre bañó sus manos, puede que incluso antes. Nada de lo que ocurriera podría hacerlo peor. Y si lo hacía peor, si lo hundía más, si lo convertía en algo aún más despreciable… Tal vez lo mereciera. Quizás era justo aquello lo que merecía, lo que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud, antes de hablar con suavidad.

-¿Es lo que quieres tú?

“No” Fue la respuesta que, para su sorpresa, se dibujó al instante en la mente de Razumihin. Al menos no así, no era así como lo había imaginado. ¿Pero qué más podía pedir? ¿Acaso Rodya era capaz de ofrecerle otra cosa? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Amor? Eso era absurdo y él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Rodya nunca había querido a nadie y acaso jamás fuera capaz de ello. Esperar aquello era esperar un imposible, algo irreal y sin sentido. Sin embargo, el sabor salado de aquella piel suave, el calor de su cuerpo, aquel olor tan suyo que le embriagaba… Eso sí era real, muy real. Y estaba allí, ahora, junto a él, dominando y nublando sus sentidos, tan intenso que le impedía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué renunciar ahora a aquello que su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos? La excitación ardía en su vientre y no es como si Rodya no lo hubiera notado ya. Al fin y al cabo sus cuerpos estaban pegados. La simple idea le hacía fluir la sangre. ¿Y de qué servía decir que no? ¿Cambiaría eso algo? No, estaba harto de perderse en ensueños inalcanzables.

-Sí.-murmuró finalmente.

Rodya le echó un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un breve instante, el deseo culpable y confuso de Razumihin y la ira ansiosa de Raskolnikov entrechocando en el mar de dudas y de imposibles que los embargaba. Entonces se giró de nuevo, pegando su frente contra la pared y soltando un bufido exasperado.

-Pues entonces no sé a qué esperas. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Razumihin dudó un instante más, sólo un instante, antes de entregarse por completo a sus impulsos. Rodeó a Rodya con ambos brazos, hundió la nariz en su pelo y aspiró su aroma con deleite mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo tembloroso. Raskolnikov se había encogido ante su contacto, obviamente esforzándose por mantener la calma, por no apartarlo asqueado ni entrar en pánico. Razumihin casi podía sentir su lucha interna, la batalla entre la repulsa y el deseo. ¿Deseo? ¿Sería eso? ¿Rodya también lo desearía? ¿O era otra cosa lo que le movía a aquello? Con Rodion uno nunca podía estar seguro. ¿De verdad eso estaba bien? Pero sus manos ya luchaban por desabrochar los pantalones mientras le hundía los dientes en la fina piel del cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando, marcándolo, alejando todas sus dudas y convirtiéndolas en una excitación cálida que le hacía fluir la sangre y lo impulsaba a ir más allá, empujando aquel torbellino confuso más y más hondo en el fondo de su mente.

Raskolnikov respiraba con dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo indecible por mantener la calma. Había apoyado ambos brazos contra la pared, agachado la cabeza y cerrado los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, simplemente quedarse quieto y dejar que Dmitri hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Su intención era la de ser un simple medio para la conversión de Razumihin, una vía para la transgresión, nada más, permanecer indiferente a todo lo que viniera. No existía ningún otro interés para él en aquello. Es decir, _no_ _podía_  existir ningún otro interés para él en aquello, ¿no?

 Inmovilidad y apatía, eso era todo lo que pretendía ofrecer. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía querer colaborar en sus planes. Por algún motivo la forma en la que Razumihin estaba tocándolo comenzaba a despertar en él todo tipo de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Que decir cabe que aquello era aterrador. Un instante antes había estado a punto de burlarse del bulto en los pantalones de Dmitri y ahora era él mismo el que tenía que esforzarse sobremanera por no acabar en el mismo estado. Es cierto que al principio toda aquella cercanía le había resultado opresiva, casi hasta lo intolerable, pero en algún punto el agobio había terminado por transformarse en algo muy distinto.

¿Era aquello excitación? Dios Santo, ¿era eso? ¿Deseo? ¿Pero cómo iba él a desear _eso_? Era demasiado terrible, asqueroso. No, aquello era una enfermedad. Vicio. Libertinaje. Y no sólo eso. ¿Con un hombre? Era aún peor. ¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Tanto se había hundido en el abismo de la decadencia y la degeneración para tener aquella clase de anhelos despreciables? ¿Y cómo podía algo tan sucio sentirse tan bien? Se dio cuenta de que había apretado los dientes, invirtiendo toda su energía en no gemir ante lo que fuera que Razumihin le estaba haciendo en el cuello. ¿De verdad algo que resultaba tan agradable podía ser tan malo? Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién hacía daño? Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más, que se relajara y disfrutara de las sensaciones, del cosquilleo en la piel, del calor, de la cercanía. Tenía el corazón acelerado, la respiración descontrolada y su sangre fluía de la forma indebida, alterándolo y confundiéndolo. Se hacía daño a sí mismo, claro, concluyó finalmente. Por supuesto que era malo, era repulsivo, era… No, no estaba bien, no podía estarlo. Era la clase de cosa que termina por destruirte, por consumirte, que te llena de ponzoña el alma y ennegrece el corazón. El vicio  _nunca_  podría ser bueno, y aquel era uno de los más peligrosos.

Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué había accedido? No, no sólo había accedido, lo había provocado. ¿Por qué? Porque se creía inmune, tal vez. ¿O porque quería probarse a sí mismo? ¿Era eso de nuevo? O quizás porque deseaba el daño que podía causarle. Sí, la humillación, la repulsa, el castigo y la culpa. ¿Eso, entonces? ¿Qué si no? Fuera como fuera, su cuerpo entero temblaba y se estremecía y su mente se llenaba de deseos ansiosos e imágenes prohibidas, ensueños en los que no quería pensar y que sin embargo ahora se mostraban tan apetecibles ante él.

Raskolnikov estaba tan perdido en el caos de confusión y pánico que le embargaba que ya apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría realmente. Estaba aterrado por lo que sentía, por lo que pensaba, por lo que en el fondo de su alma parecía desear. Y no obstante trataba a toda costa de alejarse de ello, de olvidarse de sí mismo y de estar lejos, lo más lejos posible.

De ningún modo podía permitirse disfrutar con _eso_.

Su estado de alteración era tal que casi no notó como Razumihin se deshacía de sus pantalones, bajándolos hasta las rodillas y acariciando con suavidad la piel expuesta, tampoco notó como le mordisqueaba la oreja mientras hacía lo propio con los suyos, ni tampoco como Dmitri empezaba a masturbarse mientras introducía un dedo húmedo en su interior. Sí tenía la percepción de que Razumihin le había preguntado algo antes de aquello, aunque no sabía el qué. ¿Había asentido? Creía que sí, pero no podía recordarlo.

Sólo para cuando Razumihin tuvo dos dedos dentro de él fue cuando pareció regresar al mundo real. Cómo volviendo en sí de un sueño, Raskolnikov parpadeó varias veces, tratando de poner orden en su barullo interior. Desde luego, su amigo estaba haciendo algo… inesperado. La percepción de lo que ocurría no pudo más que hacerlo sentir avergonzado. Tanto más aún por el hecho de que aquella distensión se sentía notablemente bien. Trató de no pensar en eso. Si lo hacía volvería a perderse.

-¿Qué…-comenzó a hablar, pero su voz no fue más que un gruñido ininteligible, ahogado por los jadeos y la excitación. Su sentimiento de vergüenza no hizo más que acrecentarse. Carraspeó antes de volver a intentarlo.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al menos logró sonar tan irritado como pretendía. Razumihin pareció un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, tardando un momento en responder.

-No quiero hacerte daño…-murmuró finalmente, pasándole su mano libre por el pelo en un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

Raskolnikov guardó silencio, tratando de entender aquello. Últimamente su cerebro no parecía funcionar de la forma adecuada y toda la inusual situación no lo estaba mejorando. Fue cuando Razumihin introdujo un tercer dedo cuando comprendió lo que quería decir. Soltó un gruñido bajo, removiéndose molesto.

-Déjate de eso y hazlo de una vez.

Un instante más.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Vamos.

“Antes de que cambie de opinión” Pero aquello no lo dijo en voz alta.

Razumihin sacó los dedos de su interior y lo sujetó por la cintura, tirando un poco para colocarlo en mejor posición. Rodya se mordió el labio inferior, agachando de nuevo la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar alegrarse internamente de que Razumihin no pudiera verle la cara. Se sentía arder las mejillas y tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No estaba seguro de si era por la vergüenza, por el miedo o por el deseo. Quizás una mezcla de todo a la vez.

Dmitri se alineó con él, dispuesto a penetrar, pero aún pareció dudar un momento. Entonces se escupió en la mano, esparciendo cuidadosamente la saliva por la entrada de Raskolnikov. Rodya podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera, pero no tenía intención de convertir aquello en un tormento para él. No era así como quería hacer las cosas. Aprovechó los fluidos producto de su excitación para hacer lo propio con su pene y sólo cuando consideró que estaba lo bastante lubricado se permitió entrar. Lo hizo despacio, a pesar de la urgencia que sentía, aunque todos sus sentidos gritaran extasiados, aunque su instinto le exigiera profundizar más y más deprisa.

A pesar de todo ello, trató de controlarse, de entrar con lentitud, pretendiendo darle tiempo suficiente a Rodya para adaptarse. A fin de cuentas su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, no pudo dejar de notar Razumihin no sin cierta preocupación, y es posible que no estuviera reaccionando demasiado bien a la invasión. La respiración de Raskolnikov se había vuelto dificultosa y parecía estar luchando por contener algún tipo de gemido. Dmitri no podía estar seguro de si de dolor o de placer.

Le acarició nuevamente el pelo, deteniéndose dentro de él. Raskolnikov se encogió ante el contacto, empezando a temblar de inmediato. Aquella reacción sólo consiguió aumentar las dudas y el malestar de Razumihin.

-Rodya… ¿Estás bien? Mira, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres, si no te gusta podemos parar, simplemente-

-No.-aquel murmullo rabioso fue suficiente para cortar la perorata recién iniciada de Razumihin.

Raskolnikov le echó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro, apenas un instante, pero lo suficiente para que sus ojos oscuros lo taladraran con ira asesina. Razumihin casi se encogió ante su furia, no pudiendo evitar pensar que era una situación un tanto peculiar para sentirse tan intimidado. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez para provocar su enojo? Rodya a veces llegaba a ser incomprensible.

-No es algo que… tenga que gustarme.-habló de nuevo, esforzándose por controlar sus jadeos. Su tono de molesta arrogancia volvía a imponerse.- Se trata de ti, ¿es que aún no… lo entiendes? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? Entonces hazlo. Te lo he dicho. Sólo hazlo, deja de dudar. Esto no tiene sentido si lo piensas tanto, si no eres capaz de hacerlo sin miramientos, ¿cuál es el punto? Pero estoy divagando otra vez.-Se detuvo, tragando saliva y dándose un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Ambos sabían que aquel no era el mejor momento para uno de sus interminables monólogos.-Yo estoy bien.

Otra breve vacilación.

\- Además… tampoco se siente tan mal.

Raskolnikov añadió aquello último a regañadientes, en un susurro apenas audible, casi como si estuviera confesando un crimen atroz e indecible. Razumihin no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, molesto por la idea. No es que aquel fuera el peor de sus pecados, precisamente. De hecho, el que los había conducido hasta ese escenario era mucho más terrible, al menos a su entender. De pronto Dmitri pareció recordar por qué hasta hacía apenas un rato estaba tan furioso con Rodya. El peso de la traición le golpeó de nuevo, teniendo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el deseo de castigar a su amigo por su comportamiento imperdonable. Casi le dio la impresión de que la herida que tenía en la mejilla a causa de su ataque había empezado a palpitar dolorosamente.

-Muy bien.-suspiró finalmente.-Lo haremos a tu manera.

Le sujetó de nuevo por las caderas, terminando de penetrar con una única y profunda embestida. Esta vez Raskolnikov no pudo contener un jadeo sorprendido. Razumihin casi sintió un nuevo brote de culpa preocupada, pero trató de ahogarlo entregándose a sus sensaciones físicas e ignorando los chillidos de la lógica que pugnaba por listarle los infinitos motivos por los que aquello estaba mal. Rodya le había pedido reiteradamente que hiciera lo que deseara y aunque su conciencia y su razón se lo habían impedido tantas veces, empujando sus anhelos y fantasías a lo más profundo de su mente, ahora las exigencias de su amigo, su instinto, sus impulsos y todo el caos emocional que le embargaban podían mucho, mucho más. ¿Qué tenían que hacer la razón y la conciencia allí ahora? Ya habría tiempo para la culpa y para la lamentación por el pecado, ya llegaría el momento de la flagelación y el arrepentimiento, de suplicar perdón a Dios o lo que fuera, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Aquella presión se sentía tan bien, el cuerpo de Rodya era tan cálido, tan estrecho, que en un instante pareció olvidar todo lo demás.

Había empezado a moverse con lentitud, empeñado aún en ser cuidadoso y amable, pero no había tardado en acelerar el ritmo, entregándose por completo al placer prohibido. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, el otro se lo pasó por el pecho, hundió el rostro en su pelo, en su cuello, lo beso, lo mordió, usó la lengua para juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja y jadeó contra su piel mientras embestía más y más profundo.

Raskolnikov había apoyado la palma de las manos contra la pared, terminando por clavar las uñas en ésta, arañándola inconscientemente, esforzándose por encajar cada uno de los golpes rápidos de Razumihin, por adaptarse a ellos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras luchaba desesperado por no demostrar con gemidos lo excitado que estaba, por no sucumbir a aquel placer obsceno que le invadía con cada embestida. La sensación era demasiado caliente, demasiado intensa, y había llegado a un punto en el que ya no sabía qué pensar de eso, de aquello, de sí mismo, de nada. Estaba confuso y asustado, incapaz de decidir si debía echarse a llorar o suplicar por más. Tal vez un poco de ambas. Ahora bien, lo que desde luego pretendía ignorar a toda costa era el humillante estado en el que se encontraba.

Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que le pasaba y entendía de sobra cómo funcionaba pero aun así…  Bien, no es que una erección fuese una tragedia. ¿Una erección en esas circunstancias, sin embargo? Dios Santo, no, eso era… impensable. No, prefería simplemente ignorarlo. Tuvo que agradecer internamente que Razumihin estuviera demasiado perdido en su propio placer (¡por fin!) como para acordarse del suyo. No quería ni imaginar que habría pasado si de pronto su amigo hubiera decidido... Casi se estremeció ante la idea, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si por repugnancia o… No, no, se habría negado, por supuesto, no permitiría que lo tocara de esa forma…  ¿Verdad? De un modo u otro, era mejor no tener que averiguarlo, ya bastante le estaba costando reprimir su propio impulso de atender a aquella exigente molestia. Eso sí que no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Aquello se trataba de Razumihin, no de él. Eso era todo, no podía haber nada más, no debía haber nada más.

¿Pero por qué Dmitri se empeñaba en atormentarlo de aquella forma? Estaba respirando en su oreja y su aliento le hacía cosquillas, y toda aquella cercanía le ahogaba y sin embargo quería que le abrazara con fuerza y en algún momento todos sus movimientos parecía haberse convertido en una especie de tortura agradable y su corazón latía tan deprisa y su sangre bombeaba de tal forma, y tenía la respiración tan acelerada y sus pensamientos se truncaban y entremezclaban de un modo en el que ya apenas podía hacer más que sentir y estremecerse y luchar contra lo imposible.

Entonces Dmitri jadeó de forma especial, emitiendo un gruñido bajo, ronco, mientras apretaba sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo y estallaba finalmente dentro de él. Raskolnikov apoyó la frente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo sucio y repulsivo que le resultaba aquello. ¿Y por qué sin embargo aquel cosquilleo ansioso? Dmitri terminó de descargar con un par de embestidas profundas más y entonces se separó de él. Rodya permaneció inmóvil, ajeno, tratando de reponerse sin pensar en nada más que restablecer el control de su respiración y un ritmo cuerdo para sus pulsaciones. Aún tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo distraídamente. Por supuesto, la simple percepción bastó para sustituir la sonrisa por una expresión angustiada, confundiendo aún más si cabe su atribulada mente. De nuevo tuvo que alegrarse de estar de espaldas a Razumihin.

Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos perdidos en su mundo interior, en un intento posiblemente banal de restablecer el perdido orden, cabizbajos y avergonzados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Finalmente Rodya salió de su inmovilidad, volviendo en sí lo suficiente para apartarse de la pared y recolocar su ropa, todavía en silencio y sin girarse hacia Razumihin, que lo observaba con expresión culpable. Dios Santo, ¿cómo reaccionaría ahora? Con él podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Sintió el impulso de pedir perdón, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo malo, muy malo, terrible, y de que Rodya lo odiaría de por vida por ello. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan confuso. Era cierto que un rato antes le había pedido que se fuera y no volviera nunca, pero fue solo porque se sentía agobiado y furioso, herido por todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Pero jamás lo pensó en serio. La simple idea de perderlo para siempre le desgarraba el alma. Y con toda probabilidad lo que acababa de hacer supusiera el punto y final de su amistad. Si es que el intento de asesinato no lo había sido ya, claro. Últimamente Razumihin ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Entonces Raskolnikov se volvió hacia la puerta, todavía con la cabeza gacha y en apariencia dispuesto a irse sin decir nada. Dmitri lo siguió con la mirada, demasiado absorto para reaccionar. Rodya ya estaba a punto de salir cuando Razumihin volvió en sí, apresurándose a detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Rodya, espera…

Raskolnikov frenó en seco, guardando silencio durante un instante. Pareció que titubeaba, dudando si girarse hacia él o no, pero finalmente se quedó inmóvil, negándose a mirarlo.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?- escupió entre dientes, con irritación notoria.

Razumihin podría haber replicado. Podría haber dicho que había sido él el que había acudido a su casa, el que había entrado sin su permiso, el que se había quedado aunque tratara de echarlo y le había exigido hacer aquello, el que tanto había insistido a pesar de sus dudas y temores.

Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a soltarlo con una expresión de ineludible derrota, mientras una punzada de dolorosa comprensión le atravesaba el pecho. Rodya aún se quedó quieto un momento más, quizás dudando si añadir algo o dignarse por fin a mirarlo o Dios sabía qué. Pero lo que fuera no tenía importancia, porque enseguida pareció cambiar de opinión, estremeciéndose repentinamente por algún pensamiento y reaccionando de nuevo, saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido y cerrando tras de sí con un portazo. 

Razumihin permaneció largo rato en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta por la que Raskolnikov acababa de salir con expresión confusa. Pero a medida que su cerebro analizaba y ordenaba los hechos el desconcierto fue dando paso a la angustia y ésta a una desesperación herida.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó rabioso, asestándole un puñetazo a la pared de pura impotencia.

Se hizo daño, pero apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y pasándose ambas manos por el pelo, revolviéndolo angustiado, para finalmente soltar un gemido cargado de desazón y zozobra.

En el nombre de Dios, ¿pero qué había hecho?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque a partir de ahora la trama avanzará de forma más o menos paralela al canon, habrá variaciones con respecto al tiempo transcurrido y el orden de eventos para adaptarlo a la historia, así que no busquéis total precisión.
> 
> Disfrutad :)

Tuvo que transcurrir toda una semana antes de que Razumihin se decidiera a presentarse de nuevo ante su amigo. Durante aquel tiempo la culpa y la incertidumbre estuvieron carcomiéndolo, pero le faltaba el valor necesario para enfrentarse nuevamente a Rodya tras lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Enfrentarse a sí mismo ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente duro sin necesidad de añadirle el indudable desprecio que Raskolnikov debía sentir ahora hacia él. Pero ah, estos sentimientos suyos eran tan traicioneros. Esa clase de afecto no era algo que simplemente pudiese ignorar y olvidar. Así que finalmente fue en su busca, con intenciones que ni él mismo era capaz de precisar. Porque ¿qué pretendía? ¿Disculparse? ¿Suplicar por su amistad? Para empezar, ¿había contado alguna vez con su amistad? ¿Hasta qué punto aquella no había sido más que una relación unilateral? ¿Qué sentía Rodya hacia él, al fin y al cabo? Posiblemente nada. O nada positivo, al menos. ¿Era Rodya capaz de sentir algo hacia alguien, de hecho?

Su mente era un barullo confuso y frustrante, un caos demoledor de dudas irresolutas que amenazaban con engullirle. Y a pesar de ello fue a ver a Raskolnikov. Porque aunque deseaba odiarlo era incapaz y la culpa por lo que había hecho terminó por sobrepasar a su enfado.

Para su sorpresa, la actitud de Rodya fue totalmente opuesta a lo que esperaba. Había llamado a la puerta antes de entrar, sólo para encontrárselo sentado a la mesa comiendo distraídamente. Raskolnikov se había quedado paralizado al verlo, un brillo de alarma encendiéndose momentáneamente en sus ojos, pero apenas había tardado un instante en reponerse, neutralizando su expresión e indicándole que se sentara con un gesto. Razumihin accedió a ello, todavía sin decir nada. Y aún había tardado un rato en empezar hablar, durante el cual Rodya simplemente ignoró su presencia. Pero cuando por fin se decidió a ello su amigo no había tardado en desechar sus disculpas con una mueca.

-Olvídalo.-le había dicho.-A fin de cuentas, fui yo el que te dijo que lo hicieras, ¿no? No hay razones para pedir perdón.

Y por algún motivo parecía tremendamente irritado por su torpe intento de disculparse. A Razumihin le habría encantado saber qué era lo que se le pasaba a Rodya por la cabeza, qué era lo que de veras pensaba. Pero por mucho que se esforzara su amigo podía llegar a resultarle incomprensible. Había habido un largo silencio entre ambos, en el que Dmitri empezó a sospechar que Raskolnikov había decidido que aquello era todo y que no había nada más que decir, que ahí terminaba su amistad. O lo que sea que fuera la relación que tenían. Pero de pronto Rodya había soltado los cubiertos y se le había quedado mirando pensativo, estudiándolo con atención, con interés creciente.

Y entonces había empezado a avasallarlo con todo tipo de preguntas. Preguntas sobre cómo se había sentido cuando _aquello_ ocurrió. Sobre cómo se sentía después. Y sobre cómo se sentía ahora, claro. Sobre su culpa, sobre sus deseos. Sobre todo tipo de cosas sin sentido sobre las que Razumihin simplemente no quería hablar. Y aunque Rodya mostraba una curiosidad sincera no dejaba de haber un tono de burla detrás de cada una de sus palabras. Dmitri podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos todos los insultos que no le decía en voz alta. Y Dios, dolía. Era injusto que Rodya lo juzgase tan duramente por aquellas… tendencias que él ni siquiera había escogido. Él no tenía la culpa de albergar ese tipo de anhelos y desde luego Raskolnikov no era quién para echarle nada en cara, dadas las circunstancias. Y no obstante su amigo lograba hacerlo sentir terriblemente avergonzado. Pero había aguantado todos y cada uno de sus embates con firmeza, contestando lo más fría y escuetamente posible, esquivando sus preguntas más personales y no dejándose intimidar por su verborrea absurda. O al menos así había sido hasta que Rodya entró en un terreno mucho más delicado. Uno en el que Dmitri se movía inseguro, temeroso y en el que no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice. Cuando Rodya había empezado a preguntarle que qué era lo que sentía hacía él Razumihin simplemente había guardado un silencio taciturno. Por supuesto, podría haberle mentido, pero algo en la expresión de Raskolnikov le dejó muy claro que ya conocía sobradamente la respuesta, así que no merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

Y entonces los comentarios de Rodya empezaron a volverse más mezquinos, ponzoñosos. La burla dejó de ser disimulada para convertirse en dominante, hasta el punto en el que Razumihin ya no quiso escuchar más y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Dios, le gustaría tanto, tantísimo poder odiarlo. Y sin embargo… No, lo mejor era alejarse de allí antes de que le hiciera más daño. Pero Raskolnikov era muy insistente. Se interpuso en su camino y Dmitri no era de la clase de personas que pude simplemente contenerse e ignorar ataques verbales de aquella escala, por lo que su predisposición a discutir le superó y terminó respondiendo a Rodya en el mismo tono hostil y acalorado. Aquello sólo pareció animar más a Raskolnikov, que no paraba de preguntarle y exigirle y provocarle, que se reía de lo que sentía y no podía dejar de sentir, que parecía tan empeñado en demostrarle lo absurdo que era amar a alguien como él, tan cruel, tan desalmado, tan injusto y miserable.

Y en algún momento Razumihin se había sentido tan agobiado, tan presionado, tan furioso, confuso y angustiado, tan humillado y herido que sin saber cómo  había terminado besándolo de nuevo. A pesar de sus ataques. A pesar de sus dolorosas palabras. A pesar del obvio desprecio y rechazo que había en su mirada. Aun a sabiendas de que aquello sólo le haría más daño, de que acabaría por destruirle. Aun así, lo había besado.

Y de un modo u otro, ambos habían acabado sobre el sofá, repitiendo lo de la otra vez, lo que Dmitri se había jurado y perjurado que jamás volvería a suceder. Y le habría gustado poder decir que aquella fue la última ocasión en que ocurrió, de veras que le gustaría. Pero no fue así. Porque pasó otra vez. Y otra. Y otras más. Hasta que Razumihin simplemente dejó de contarlas.

Desde ese momento sus días habían transcurrido con una inesperada cotidianidad. Razumihin seguía desarrollando sus actividades diarias, viviendo su día a día con normalidad, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido. Era muy difícil fingir que realmente era así. Porque inevitablemente, seguía visitando a Rodion de vez en cuando, seguía hablando con él, seguía… bueno, era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso otro. A Dmitri no le costó mucho darse cuenta de cómo el estado mental de su amigo iba empeorando por momentos, como cada vez parecía hundirse más y más en sí mismo, en los demonios que lo atormentaban y no le dejaban respirar, en la aquella ansiedad que terminaría por hacerle perder definitivamente el juicio. Pudo ver como se volvía cada vez más receloso, más distante, más paranoico. Y por alguna razón, Razumihin se empeñaba en tratar de ignorar lo que Rodya había hecho, en olvidar que era un asesino, en ignorar su propia culpa, en no pensar en las cosas que hacían, esa clase de cosas que él bien sabía no debería hacer con un hombre, en cómo su rabia inicial se había ido transformando imperceptiblemente en una profunda tristeza. Porque Rodya sufría, era evidente que sufría, de forma terrible e insondable. Y él deseaba poder apagar su dolor, poder llegar hasta él, hasta aquel remoto agujero en el que Rodion se había enterrado y ayudarlo a salir, en darle el calor y el consuelo que necesitaba, en reconducirlo por el sendero correcto y hacerle olvidar toda la soledad y la angustia que lo asolaban. Pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir parecía ser efectivo. Raskolnikov había decidido alejarse de él, crear un muro insalvable entre ambos y toda su compasión y su afecto no iban a poder derrumbarlo. Y su corazón latía dolorosamente por ello, pero ¿qué más le quedaba por hacer? Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo, hacerlo desaparecer de su vida y abandonarlo a su suerte… Pero para su desgracia, no era así cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Una noche, tras dos días sin saber de él, Rodion se había presentado en su casa, pálido, sucio, con un brillo febril iluminando sus ojos enrojecidos. Le estaba sonriendo de par en par cuando le abrió. A Razumihin casi le asustó la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Había algo profundamente inquietante en aquella repentina alegría. Trasmitía una calma falsa, enfermiza. Ese súbito contento no podía ser natural. Y desde luego, no sería duradero, predijo con un estremecimiento. La forma en que Raskolnikov le habló no hizo más que incrementar sus sospechas.

-A partir de ahora las cosas van a mejorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Rodya, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Él simplemente había agitado la cabeza.

-La enfermedad ha desaparecido. Soy libre, ¿entiendes? Sigo vivo. ¿No estoy viviendo ahora? Claro que sí. Todo está bien, estará bien.

Razumihin quiso responder, pero entonces sus ojos se habían posado en las manchas de su chaleco, entendiendo de golpe qué eran. Palideció al instante, su aprensión creciendo por momentos.

-Dios Santo, Rodion, ¿qué has hecho? Estás cubierto de sangre…

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí!-sus ojos habían descendido al instante para notificar las salpicaduras. No parecía haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces.-Sí, es cierto, estoy cubierto de sangre.

Y había algo tan extraño en su tono cuando dijo aquello último, tan oscuro y perturbador, que a Dmitri se le aceleró el pulso. Todas sus alarmas estaban encendidas.

-Rodya, necesito saberlo. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Si había vuelto a matar… Si era eso… Tenía que decírselo, no podía presentarse sin más en su casa y esperar que él actuara como si nada hubiera pasado. Rodya no tardó en entender qué era lo que le inquietaba, soltando un hondo suspiro y desechando sus temores con un gesto.

-No, no es nada de eso. No te preocupes, esto es algo bueno. No he hecho… no he vuelto a hacer _eso_ , tienes mi palabra.-se detuvo un breve instante, antes de dirigirle una mirada que tenía un deje de desafiante orgullo.- ¿Me crees?

Razumihin no sabía a ciencia cierta qué contestar a aquello. ¿Creerlo? ¿Es que era posible creer en algo de lo que dijera después de todo lo que había pasado? Sin embargo, había asentido brevemente. ¿Qué más daba? Si no era cierto ya acabaría por sacarle la verdad. En aquel momento Rodya no tenía buen aspecto. Seguramente volviera a encontrarse delirante, comprendió entonces. Lo observó un momento más antes de invitarlo a pasar.

-¿Por qué no entras y me explicas lo que ha ocurrido?

Raskolnikov vaciló.

-No. Estoy muy débil… No creo que pueda. Pásate mañana por mi casa, entonces hablaremos. Te lo diré todo. Pero ahora me voy, si no me tumbo pronto creo que caeré redondo.

Sí, Razumihin no pudo más que darle la razón a aquello último.

-Deja que te acompañe a casa, entonces.

-No te preocupes, no quiero importunarte, es muy tarde.

-No, no, iré contigo. Has dicho que estás débil y… Creo que tienes fiebre otra vez. Es mejor que vaya.

Raskolnikov había hecho una mueca molesta, frunciendo el ceño. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-No tengo fiebre. Pero muy bien, si es lo que quieres, puedes venir conmigo.

Por el camino Razumihin había conseguido averiguar la procedencia de la sangre. Rodya parecía decir la verdad (¿y qué razón podía tener para mentirle?) y la información le produjo un notorio alivio. Bien, sí, alguien había muerto. Pero no era culpa de Rodion. Un tal Marmeladov, atropellado por un coche de caballos. Su amigo le dio más datos, pero la mayoría de ellos eran ideas confusas e inconexas, sin demasiado sentido para él. Según Rodya hablaba su impresión sobre él delirio se acentuaba más y más, quedándole claro que su aparente recuperación no dejaba de ser un espejismo. Raskolnikov seguía tan profundamente perturbado como siempre.

Cuando estaban llegando a su casa habían visto luz en la ventana. Aquello había sido el punto de ruptura. La actitud de Rodya había cambiado al instante, frenando en seco, palideciendo, mirando hacia su cuarto con horror. Se había tambaleado y Razumihin había tenido que sostenerlo para evitar que se cayera. ¿Era así como acababa? ¿Lo sabrían ya? ¿Sería la policía? El propio Dmitri había sentido un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta. Entonces Rodya se había despedido de él, estrechándole la mano. Sin embargo le pidió que le acompañara y Razumihin no dudó ni un momento. Pero no fue a la policía a quien encontraron en su cuarto.

La impresión que le causó ver a su familia por primera vez desde que cometiera su crimen causó que se desmayara al instante. Todo había transcurrido muy rápido a partir de ese momento. Razumihin se hizo cargo de la hermana y la madre, tan sorprendidas como asustadas por la inesperada reacción. Trajo a Zosimov para que viera a Rodya, condujo a las dos mujeres a su casa, se encargó de tranquilizarlas, de llevar al médico a hablar con ellas, pasó la noche en casa de su amigo, con la intención de cuidar de él, durmiendo un sueño intranquilo, perturbado por la honda preocupación que le embargaba respecto a Raskolnikov, a su familia y a cómo todo aquello pudiera afectarle. No dejaba de preguntarse cuándo las cosas dejarían de ser tan difíciles. ¿Encontrarían alguna vez algo de paz? Y no obstante, cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor todo se complicaba aún más.

Al menos, cuando habían entrado en su cuarto al día siguiente Rodya parecía encontrarse mejor. O como mínimo, algo mejor a cómo estaba la noche anterior, cuando los había echado a todos de su habitación. Pero tampoco se podía decir que estuviese bien. La conversación con su familia no resultó agradable en absoluto. Razumihin llegó a querer golpearlo en un par de ocasiones. Maldita sea, llevaba tres años sin verlas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan retorcido? ¿No podía intentar ser un poco más amable, aunque sólo fuera por un rato? Bien, entendía que el estado mental de Rodya era nefasto, pero su hermana y su madre no se merecían sufrir también por ello. Él se había limitado a guardar silencio en la medida de lo posible, no queriendo inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos.

Y luego había aparecido esa chica… Sofya Semionovna, se llamaba. Al principio Rodya no la había reconocido pero al hacerlo su actitud había vuelto a cambiar bruscamente. Se había suavizado, relajado. Parecía incluso animado, aunque sólo Dios sabía que se le pasaría realmente por la cabeza. Pero por algún motivo aquel cambio provocó en Razumihin una profunda sensación de disgusto. Entender a qué se debía sólo logró acentuar la culpa y el desprecio hacia sí mismo. ¿Es que estaba celoso de los afectos que Rodya podría estar guardando hacia esa muchacha? Que ruin era aquello. Razumihin no tenía el derecho de exigirle a Raskolnikov  que profesara ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

Por supuesto, era consciente de que merecía mucho más de lo que Rodya le ofrecía, de que le debía un mejor trato, un comportamiento más agradable hacia él… Pero una cosa era la amistad y otra muy distinta aquello otro. Raskolnikov tendría infinidad de defectos pero esa era su propia tara y era injusto que tratara de extenderla también a su amigo. No, si Rodya aprendía a amar a aquella chiquilla de aspecto triste y desdichado, si él era capaz de eso… En ese caso sólo podría alegrarse por él, no pretender ser el receptor de sus afectos. Pero por supuesto, se estaba precipitando. ¿De dónde sacaba aquellas ideas? Ni siquiera la había reconocido al entrar… Lo más seguro es que Raskolnikov sólo sintiera curiosidad, nada más. Seguía dudando que Rodya fuera capaz de querer a nadie. Para bien o para mal.

Cuando su familia se había ido Raskolnikov le hizo una petición tan extraña como sorpresiva. Quería ir a ver a Porfiry. Razumihin supo de inmediato que aquella era muy, muy mala idea. Y aun así accedió. Su amigo le contó algo sobre un reloj que había empeñado y que quería recuperar pero él pudo intuir al momento que aquello sólo era una excusa. Por supuesto, no dijo nada. Sofya Semionovna seguía allí, no era conveniente hablar de más. Durante el camino se planteó sonsacarle sus verdaderas motivaciones, pero terminó por desechar la idea. Casi era mejor no saberlo.

El encuentro fue totalmente desastroso. Aún peor a cómo lo había imaginado. Porfiry había lanzado un anzuelo y Rodya simplemente no había podido contenerse. Pero, ¿cómo podía decir cosas tan horribles? ¿Realmente era así como pensaba? ¿Eran esas sus ideas? Por supuesto, no había olvidado nada de lo que Rodya le había dicho la noche que descubrió su secreto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No, lo recordaba todo, palabra por palabra. Y ya se había sentido tan horrorizado como asqueado en ese momento. Pero desde que eso ocurriera se había empeñado encarecidamente en atribuirlo a un estado de delirio febril. Así era más fácil. Si pensaba que Rodya no hablaba en serio, que estaba confundido y alterado, que decía cosas sin pensar, que no lo sentía realmente… Entonces resultaba mucho más sencillo compadecerlo, era más fácil perdonarse el afecto que le profesaba, apagar la rabia y el odio y sustituirlos por aquella tristeza ahogada.

No obstante, ahora Razumihin sólo tuvo que echarle un vistazo para despejar toda duda de golpe. Porque el encuentro con Porfiry había sacado a relucir con total claridad esa parte tan oscura que Rodya ocultaba en su interior. Y es que en su tono arrogante, en su sonrisa satisfecha, en la expresión burlona, en aquellos ojos cargados de superioridad y desprecio Razumihin podía ver perfectamente al asesino y aquella visión le resultó aterradora. Entendió que no lo había visto hasta entonces.

Sí, era cierto, su amigo había intentado matarle, pero había sido empujado por la desesperación y la angustia. En ese momento no había ni rastro de la complacencia insolente que mostraba ahora. Y sí, por supuesto, ya había compartido con él parte de su discurso inefable. En ocasiones de forma insultante e injustamente dolorosa para él. Pero así y todo, no había sido el asesino el que actuaba, sólo Rodya, llevado al límite de sus nervios, tambaleándose en los extremos de la cordura. Sin embargo ahora, cuando estaba hablando con Porfiry, cuando estaba compartiendo su teoría con ellos, entonces… Su expresión era muy distinta. Su forma de hablar, de mirar… En el nombre de Dios, a pesar de lo que había hecho, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Raskolnikov mostraba un férreo orgullo en cada una de sus palabras. Dmitri no pudo apreciar ni un ápice de culpa en él, sólo repugnancia y soberbia.

Por todos los demonios, ¿pero qué clase de monstruo era Rodya?

Y en aquel momento casi se había sentido capaz de odiarlo. Casi. Pero sí que podía odiarse a sí mismo, por las cosas que sentía hacia él, por las que habían hecho juntos, por no levantarse en aquel mismo instante y contarle a Porfiry todo lo que sabía, por guardar silencio mientras lo veía regocijarse en su propio discurso, con la suficiencia despectiva cincelada en el rostro. Estaba tan, tan furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera tener un sentimiento amable hacia él? ¿Pero qué era lo que le pasaba? Claramente, había algo en él que no funcionaba correctamente, de otra forma no podría explicarlo. Y se odiaba por ello. Y deseaba odiar a Rodya también. Estaba tan enfadado…

Cuando salieron de allí Raskolnikov comenzó a despotricar sobre Porfiry.

-Lo sabe…-le había dicho.- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Sospecha de mí… ¿Has visto la forma en la que ha intentado tenderme una trampa?

Razumihin no le había respondido. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos perturbadores como para atender a los de Raskolnikov. Habían terminado caminando en silencio, en dirección a la casa en la que se alojaba la familia de Rodya, con intención de ir a comer con ellas. Pero cuando ya estaban llegando Raskolnikov frenó en seco. Parecía repentinamente preocupado por algo. Se había disculpado y le había pedido que se adelantara, que él volvería enseguida, que necesitaba arreglar un asunto. Razumihin estuvo a un paso de mandarlo al infierno, pero se lo pensó mejor. En lugar de ello dijo que lo acompañaría. Por supuesto, su amigo se negó. Dmitri no aceptó la negativa y continuó insistiendo. A fin de cuentas, ¿le quedaba a Rodya algún secreto que él no supiera? Raskolnikov había acabado accediendo de malagana, más por la prisa que parecía tener que por verdadero convencimiento. Estaba claro que no deseaba entretenerse demasiado antes de arreglar aquel asunto.

Habían vuelto a su casa. Razumihin ya imaginaba que sería así. Bien. La rabia ciega que llevaba zumbando y murmurando en el fondo de su mente desde que habían ido a ver a Porfiry escalaba por momentos, haciendo que sus pensamientos adquirieran matices retorcidos. Podía percibir perfectamente la angustia de Rodya, esa inquietud ansiosa que volvía a tomar el control sobre él, haciéndole moverse nervioso, distraído, con los labios apretados, la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido. Aquello sólo lo hizo enfadar más. Porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de compadecerlo. Y odiaba aquello. Lo odiaba. Mucho. Y al mismo tiempo le hacía desear más de él. Y… por todos los santos, ¿estaba excitado? ¿Era eso?

Maldita fuera su suerte. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con él?

Entró en el cuarto tras Rodya, asegurándose de echar el pestillo al cerrar. Después de todo lo que su amigo había dicho… No, eso no podía quedar así. Estaba tan confuso, tan alterado y furioso, que ya apenas podía pensar con claridad. Ah, ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por su instinto? ¿Es que Rodya merecía otra cosa? ¿Y no era precisamente Rodya el que le había dicho que hiciera lo que deseara, que rompiera la ley, que transgrediera? Pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, antes necesitaba saber…

Raskolnikov estaba de espaldas a él, muy tenso, perdido en lo que sea que se le pasara por la cabeza. Razumihin le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de atraer su atención. Rodya casi saltó ante el contacto, sobresaltado. Había olvidado que Dmitri estaba allí. Se volvió hacia él en silencio, lanzándole una mirada interrogante.

-Todas esas cosas que has dicho allí… ¿De veras es así como piensas?

Rodya guardó silencio durante un instante, dedicándose a mirarlo de arriba abajo, estudiándolo con atención. Había tanta arrogancia en sus ojos, tanta superioridad y desprecio cuando habló, que la rabia de Razumihin ascendió varios peldaños.

-Por supuesto. Pero no espero que tú lo comprendas.

No, claro que no. Claro que no lo comprendía. Definitivamente, lo odiaba. O al menos, eso es lo que deseaba creer.

Razumihin avanzó hacia él y entonces las alarmas de Raskolnikov se dispararon. Había algo… diferente en la forma en que Dmitri lo miraba. Algo más oscuro, amenazante. Ahora era Razumihin el que lo estaba estudiando de pies a cabeza, paseando la vista sobre él con expresión más y más ceñuda a cada instante. Su gesto se endureció cuando sus ojos se posaron finalmente sobre los suyos. Ambos estaban muy cerca.

-Esto no es justo, no es justo en absoluto. Mírate. Los monstruos no deberían ser tan hermosos.

Rodya no supo qué responder a eso. Tal vez no hubiera nada que decir. Se dejó besar cuando Dmitri se inclinó hacia él e invadió su boca con rabia. Fue más duro, más agresivo que de costumbre. Raskolnikov podía percibir todo su enfado y su tensión sin esfuerzo. No se quejó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Razumihin le obligó a darse la vuelta y lo empujó contra la mesa. Ni cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones sin miramientos, sin esperar aprobación por su parte. Simplemente permaneció en silencio, apoyado contra la madera mientras trataba a toda costa de no pensar, de no sentir. El ímpetu repentino de su amigo hasta había logrado que olvidara por qué había vuelto allí en primer lugar. 

Tampoco protestó cuando Dmitri lo penetró de golpe, sin apenas preparación previa. Se limitó a apretar los dientes y contener un grito. Se preguntó cuánto de aquel odio que emanaba Razumihin era dirigido hacia él y cuánto hacia sí mismo. Y ante todo, por qué le dolía tanto la idea de que Razumihin lo odiara.

Monstruo.

Sí, así le había llamado. Monstruo. Y aquello resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, más y más fuerte con cada una de las profundas embestidas. Esta vez no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para controlar su propia excitación, no era necesario. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era una pena infinita, una tristeza profunda que ahondaba un agujero en su pecho. Era incapaz de entenderlo, ¿por qué le importaba aquello? ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que Razumihin pensara? ¿Qué importaba si creía que él era un monstruo? Tal vez lo fuera. ¿Por qué dolía tanto, entonces?

Era una sensación extraña, aquella. Razumihin siempre se había tomado su tiempo antes de hacer nada con él, asegurándose de que estaba listo antes de empezar, por mucho que Rodya hubiera protestado contra ello. Sin embargo ahora… Era evidente que no estaba preparado para la invasión y todo su cuerpo se quejaba por ello. Los gemidos que esta vez trataba de contener no tenían en ellos ni un deje del placer acostumbrado. Cada movimiento de Dmitri resultaba molesto casi hasta lo intolerable. Y sin embargo Rodya sintió que lo prefería así. Era mucho, mucho más adecuado que lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Nada agradable para él. Nada cálido, nada bueno. Sólo el dolor y el castigo que merecía. La rabia y el odio. Eso era lo más indicado, sí. La furia y el desprecio de Razumihin, no su compasión y su afecto.

De nuevo entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Razumihin terminó con un gruñido ronco, apartándose enseguida de él y recolocándose la ropa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. A Rodya aún le llevó un rato decidirse a incorporarse. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que cuando por fin se movió tuvo que mantenerse apoyado en la mesa para evitar caerse. Podía sentir el semen de Razumihin deslizándose lentamente entre sus muslos. La desagradable sensación le provocó nauseas. De un modo u otro, siempre que Dmitri acababa no podía evitar sentirse infinitamente sucio, mancillado. Todos aquellos fluidos… Era asqueroso. Mejor sería no pensar mucho en ello. Estaba abrochándose los pantalones, tratando de ignorar la sensación de repulsa que le embargaba, cuando Razumihin se decidió a hablarle.

-Rodya, ¿estás bien?

La obvia inquietud en su voz hizo que Raskolnikov se volviera sorprendido hacia él. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de la forma en la que había hecho aquello… Bueno, no esperaba ningún tipo de preocupación por su parte. Pero Razumihin lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión mezcla de culpa y espanto en sus ojos.

Se limitó a asentir como respuesta.

Entonces Razumihin dio un paso hacia él, tratando de besarlo de nuevo. Raskolnikov se apartó de inmediato, en un acto reflejo, esbozando una mueca asqueada.

-No, ahora no.-declaró con severidad.

¿Cómo pretendía besarlo justo _ahora_? Justo después de… No, no, imposible. Aún se sentía demasiado sucio, demasiado despreciable, demasiado humillado para aceptar cualquier género de contacto. Y demasiado triste. Pero eso no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Dmitri no pareció entenderlo del todo. Una sombra de dolorida decepción cruzó por sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Fue entonces cuando Rodya recordó a qué había ido allí. Tenía que hacer aquello pero… Eso sería rápido. Estaba demasiado alterado, lo sabía. Necesitaba un minuto para reponerse. Trató de hablar con calmada indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, hemos quedado para comer y… se nos está haciendo tarde.-sonó mucho más torpe de lo que pretendía. Bien, ya no le quedaba otra que seguir adelante.-Aún tengo que tratar ese asunto, pero será rápido. Hazme un favor, ve yendo tú y enseguida te alcanzo.

Razumihin se le quedó mirando como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Por algún motivo, su inquietud parecía ir en aumento.

-Razumihin, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Sonó tan culpable, tan compungido, que Rodya tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesar sus palabras. Sí, bueno, no había sido un paseo agradable, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar, nada excesivamente dramático. Desde luego, nada que mereciera aquellas miradas de afligida compasión. Dmitri soltó un suspiro ante su expresión interrogante.

-Estas llorando…-señaló con suavidad.

-¿Qué…? Oh.

Sí, era cierto. Estaba llorando. No se había dado cuenta. No sólo tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, también tenía la respiración agitada y… era posible que se le hubiera escapado algún sollozo. Se apresuró a limpiarse, apartando la vista, indeciblemente avergonzado.

-No, estoy bien, no es nada. Sólo… dame un minuto, ¿vale? Voy enseguida.

Razumihin vaciló nuevamente, queriendo decir algo más, pero entonces asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se giró de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Sabes? Creí que… Bueno, supongo que no tiene importancia… Es sólo que… Que estúpido soy. Pensé que podría llegar a odiarte.

Dijo aquello último en voz baja, casi como si no hablara con él, antes de apresurarse a salir sin darle tiempo a elaborar una posible respuesta.  Que gesto absurdo ese. Como si Raskolnikov se hubiera sentido capaz de replicar nada.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de regularizar su respiración, de tragarse los sollozos que pugnaban por salir y enterrar las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho con indebida violencia. De dejar la mente en blanco y de olvidar, olvidar, olvidarlo todo y no mirar atrás.

No era el daño físico lo que le había hecho llorar. Pero eso era mucho mejor que Razumihin no lo supiera.


	4. Chapter 4

El cuerpo desnudo de Razumihin golpeaba infatigablemente contra el suyo, carne contra carne chocando con cada embestida, enterrándose profundamente en su interior, golpe tras golpe sin darle respiro. Su espalda estaba cubierta de sudor, hundido bajo el peso de su amigo, con su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, enclavado contra la tapicería sin poder moverse un ápice, con una de las manos de Dmitri apretando sobre su hombro y manteniéndolo firmemente en su sitio, dejándole como única posibilidad la de recibir cada uno de sus embates. La idea le hizo tener que contener un gemido de excitación, obligándole a apretar los dientes y a aferrarse más fuerte al reposabrazos del sofá. Un nuevo calambre cálido y no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez lo que le había estado reconcomiendo desde que todo aquello había empezado.

¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto?

Por supuesto, no había planeado nada de aquello cuando había ido a ver a Razumihin esa primera vez. Claro que no ¿cómo iba a planearlo? Ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Todo el asunto resultaba demasiado impensable, ¿cómo podía imaginar que Dmitri…? No, eso nunca, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Incluso cuando comenzó a provocarlo no creía que los acontecimientos fueran a acabar tomando aquel giro. Descubrir esa oscura faceta en su amigo había sido cuanto menos fascinante y había terminado dejándose llevar por ello. Al parecer Razumihin no era el santurrón que siempre había creído, no cuando ocultaba esa clase de deseos e impulsos, y la revelación había indudablemente despertado su curiosidad. Sí, bien, tal vez eso era interesante, pero tampoco se trataba de un gran asunto. Mucha gente tiene toda clase de terribles pensamientos, eso es usual, pero son pocos los que se atreven a actuar sobre ellos. Y ahí era dónde sus cálculos habían fallado. Porque había creído con total seguridad que Razumihin _jamás_ haría algo así, que era incapaz de superar sus límites morales y llevar algo tan perverso a la práctica. Pero oh, lo había sido, por supuesto que lo había sido. Y, según reflexionaba ahora, ese era probablemente el punto en el que la situación se le había ido de las manos.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía culparlo. Por supuesto que no. La cosa estaba clara. Él había provocado a Razumihin, había insistido y le había dado el visto bueno repetidamente. No se podía decir que Dmitri lo hubiera empujado a ello u obligado a nada y, por poco que lo hubiera planeado en un principio, todo aquello era estrictamente culpa suya y de nadie más. Él mismo lo había orquestado, sin lugar a duda. Pero, ¿por qué razón? Sí, tal vez se tratara nuevamente de comprobar sus propios límites, ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Quizás también una forma de recibir el castigo que a veces creía merecer, mucho más tolerable y menos destructiva que la prisión y los trabajos forzados. Porque desde luego, lo que Razumihin le había hecho era tan repulsivo e inadmisible que sólo podía ser considerado como algo pernicioso para él. Y desde luego, estaba aquella otra idea, la de probar al propio Dmitri.

Pero nada de aquello importaba realmente. Se le ocurrían miles de razones que podían justificar lo que había hecho. No, el problema no era el acto en sí, si no su reacción ante ello.  

Su cuerpo le había traicionado. Pero de qué forma tan atroz e inesperada. Raskolnikov había creído poder permanecer impasible a cualquier cosa que Razumihin hiciera, no obstante, había terminado por ser bastante obvio hasta qué punto se había equivocado. Jamás en su vida un error le había resultado tan humillante. Pero en nombre de Dios, ¿cómo era posible disfrutar con eso? ¿Cómo cualquier género de sensación placentera podía emanar de algo así? Y sin embargo, poco había faltado para que acabara sucumbiendo a ello y… No, era mejor ni pensarlo, la simple idea resultaba excesivamente vergonzante.

Y eso no era lo peor. No, lo verdaderamente horrible fue lo que vino después. Todos aquellos… pensamientos. Se empezó a plantear ideas que hasta entonces ni se le habría ocurrido imaginar. Toda una serie de actos degenerados, a cada cual más sucio e intolerable que el anterior, y que sin embargo despertaban nuevamente en él aquella sensación cálida y anhelante que había conocido en ese primer encuentro con Razumihin. Era aterrador. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Es que la enfermedad de su amigo era contagiosa? ¿O tal vez el problema era suyo? Hasta entonces él siempre había estado por encima de aquello. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a esa clase de impulsos y en líneas generales era bastante incapaz de comprender cómo había gente ahí fuera que pudiera encontrar tan atrayente algo que a sus ojos era casi grotesco. Gente que incluso era capaz de cometer verdaderas atrocidades con tal de conseguir un poco de eso.

Por supuesto, entendía que el placer físico era el principal implicado en ello. Y desde luego, no sería del todo sincero si negara haber sentido la mordedura de la excitación previamente a aquel encuentro. Pero en su caso aquel cosquilleo agradable siempre había sido algo tan leve, tan espontáneo, tan indeterminado y alejado del pensamiento que en ningún momento había sentido ningún anhelo de actuar sobre ello. Simplemente lo había ignorado, dejándolo pasar hasta que desaparecía tan silenciosamente como había surgido. A su entender, sólo la bajeza moral podía alimentar aquel impulso hasta hacerlo tan fuerte que te empujara al libertinaje. Y ahora surgían en él todas esas ideas… Seguramente se tratara de eso, un reflejo más de la corrupción que lo asolaba, una nueva manifestación de su perversidad interior. Tal vez lo más revelador fuera que aquellas pulsiones ni siquiera iban dirigidas hacia Razumihin en sí mismo, sino hacía ciertos actos concretos cuya ideación parecía despertar a aquella parte de su mente y provocar esa amalgama de alterados sentimientos en él. Hasta existía la posibilidad de que todo eso ya estuviera allí desde mucho, mucho antes, pero de forma tan leve y difusa que sólo ahora empezaba a planteárselo.

De un modo u otro, el cambio en el curso de los acontecimientos y aquella afluencia de ideas y sensaciones le provocó tal estado de pánico que no sólo se planteó cortar todo género de contacto con Razumihin, sino incluso entregarse en comisaría para asegurarse de poner distancia entre ellos y alejarse de forma tajante y definitiva de sus peligrosos pensamientos. Por suerte, había conseguido entrar en razón antes de perder por completo el control sobre sí mismo.

¿Entregarse? ¿Por aquello? ¿Pero qué clase de idea absurda era esa? No, claro que no. Menudas tonterías se le ocurrían. Por supuesto que había reaccionado de aquel modo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era cabal, esperable, casi se podría decir que natural… Al menos, todo lo natural que podría considerarse en aquel caso concreto, claro. Pero no era algo por lo que asustarse. Su cuerpo era sensitivo y reaccionaba ante ciertos estímulos, nada más. Sólo un instinto animal. Y por supuesto, únicamente un animal sucumbiría de forma tan penosa ante sus instintos. Y él no era nada de aquello. Sólo una bestia necesitaría ser enviada a miles de kilómetros de distancia para evitar ceder a sus impulsos. Él, desde luego, no.

¿Sus pensamientos posteriores? No eran más que el eco de la estimulación física reflejándose en su ya antes atribulada mente. Su estado interno era tremendamente frágil, eso lo sabía, y aquellas novedosas sensaciones habían logrado desequilibrarlo nuevamente, pero nada más. No eran deseos reales, no era nada sobre lo que necesitase actuar. En realidad, él no quería nada de aquello, al menos, no por placer.

Incluso cortar el contacto con Razumihin era algo tan absurdo como innecesario. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Si no quería repetir aquello, no lo repetiría y ya está. ¿Es que temía perder el control y entregarse a ello si volvía a verlo? Que estupidez. No sólo no cortaría el contacto, sino que seguiría adelante con aquel experimento. ¿Qué era lo que quería Dmitri exactamente? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar? Deseaba profundamente saber aquello. Fue entonces cuando empezó a plantearse por qué tenía tanto interés en conocer los límites de Razumihin. ¿Qué ganaba él con ello? A base de reflexión había llegado a intuir la respuesta.

Dmitri siempre había sido tan bueno, tan amable, tan cándido y bondadoso, tan solícito y bien intencionado… Tanto que Rodya había terminado deseando arrastrarlo con él a la sima. No es que quisiera hacerle daño, no, no se trataba de eso. Ni siquiera él era tan cruel. Incluso se sentía culpable y angustiado por lo que le estaba haciendo. No, lo que Raskolnikov pretendía era tan simple como egoísta. Se estaba hundiendo, pero no quería hundirse solo. Quería arrastrar a su amigo en su caída. Quizás si Razumihin también transgredía, si se corrompía, si rompía la ley y hacía algo terrible, si se destruía a sí mismo como él había hecho, quizás entonces pudiera entenderlo, quizás, y sólo quizás, consiguiera con ello dejar de sentirse tan solo.  

Entendía cuan injustas eran sus motivaciones, pero ¿qué importaba? Cada una de sus acciones no hacía más que demostrar hasta qué punto era un canalla desalmado. Aquella sólo sería otra falta más en su ya larga lista.

No obstante, no había tomado una decisión definitiva hasta que Razumihin hizo acto de presencia en su cuarto una semana después del evento. La impresión que le causó verlo por primera vez después de lo ocurrido le provocó un pequeño rebrote de pánico, pero enseguida recuperó el control. No, ver a su amigo no había despertado ningún cosquilleo extraño en su interior y sus ideas indebidas estaban justificadas y dominadas hacía mucho. Lo único que quedaba por determinar era su proceder a partir de ese momento. Había rechazado con impaciencia sus disculpas (absurdo, absurdo, todo había sido culpa suya, ¿qué empeño tenía Razumihin en adjudicarse sus faltas?) y entonces todo había quedado perfectamente claro para él.

Razumihin no le había decepcionado y no había tardado en sucumbir de nuevo a aquello. Repetidamente. Lo único que Rodya lamentaba era que su cuerpo siguiera reaccionando así. Le habría gustado poder atribuirlo todo a la sorpresa inicial, a la novedad, a lo inesperado, pero el hecho es que estaba yendo a peor. Cada vez le costaba más dominar su excitación y evitar entregarse a las crueles exigencias de su instinto. El asco no había desaparecido, pero esa repulsa inicial que lo empujaba casi al borde de las náuseas se volvía más y más difusa a medida que aquello se repetía y él se iba acostumbrando. La vergüenza que el pudor le causaba ya prácticamente se había extinguido, a fin de cuentas, ambos habían llegado a conocer suficientemente bien sus cuerpos como para que quedara algo por lo que sonrojarse. Y lo que era peor de todo, estaba empezando a entender qué cosas le hacían disfrutar más y cuáles activaban con mayor intensidad sus reacciones y casi inconscientemente había comenzado a buscarlas cuando estaba con Razumihin. No es que le pidiera nada directamente, claro, pero no era demasiado difícil conducirlo con sutileza hacía las cosas que más le agradaban. Y a pesar de darse cuenta de ello, por mucho que todo esto le inquietaba, había decidido seguir adelante.   

Su relación con Razumihin también se había visto afectada a otros niveles. Era esperable, claro. Ahora que Dmitri sabía la verdad no había necesidad alguna de seguir fingiendo frente a él, podía descargar toda aquella retahíla de pensamientos y dudas de forma libre y sincera. En cierto modo resultaba agradable, liberador, tener a alguien cerca que supiera su secreto y por qué su vida se había ido a pique, pero no se sentía tan bien como podía haber pensado en un principio. Cada vez que hablaba su amigo lo miraba con tanta clemencia, con tanta tristeza, que no lograba más que despertar su furia. No soportaba que lo trataran de aquel modo. Él no necesitaba el consuelo de nadie, mucho menos la compasión. Y Razumihin se empeñaba constantemente en ello. Así que siempre terminaba siendo injusto con él en un modo u otro. Cruel. Lo suficiente para odiarse a sí mismo por darle aquel trato a alguien que indudablemente no lo merecía, a alguien a quien ya le estaba haciendo bastante daño en nombre de sus intereses egoístas. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era incapaz de evitarlo. Su carácter morboso siempre terminaba por imponerse.

Y aún con todas aquellas dudas, con todos sus sentimientos alterados y amenazantes, con la culpa y el miedo y el asco, había conseguido encontrar cierto equilibrio, mantener aquel tipo de relación sin quebrarse ni hundirse más de lo que ya estaba, había conseguido seguir adelante con su plan, avanzar sin mirar atrás. Pero tras lo ocurrido con Razumihin el día que habían ido a ver a Porfiry toda aquella estabilidad se había hecho añicos.

No había sido tanto por lo que Dmitri le había hecho, no, eso no había sido tan terrible. De hecho, era incluso adecuado. ¿Acaso no era así como debía ser? ¿No era así cómo había querido que fuera desde el principio? Pero tal vez no estaba siendo del todo honesto consigo mismo al decir que nada en aquel acto le había molestado. No era por la brusquedad en sí, eso era algo que podía tolerar con facilidad, sino por el significado que denotaba. Toda esa furia, todo el desprecio, ¿desde cuándo estaba eso allí? ¿Cuál era la intención de Razumihin cuándo hizo aquello? ¿Es que quería hacerle daño? Era bastante obvio que luego se había arrepentido, pero ¿no eras castigarlo su pretensión inicial? ¿Por qué? ¿Por sus palabras? ¿Sus ideas? ¿Por su crimen, tal vez? ¿O era por las cosas que le había empujado a hacer? ¿Por los sentimientos que despertaba en él? Se le ocurrían un millón de razones por las que Razumihin podría querer herirlo, sí. Una lista infinita de motivos por los que Dmitri debería odiarle. Y sin embargo… Razumihin le había dicho aquello antes de irse… ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Estaba implicando que a pesar de todo todavía era incapaz de odiarlo? ¿Qué aún albergaba algún tipo de afecto hacia él? Y no obstante era bastante obvio que Dmitri deseaba deshacerse de esos sentimientos, que quería eliminarlos y remplazarlos por el desprecio y el asco que ambos sabían era lo único que Raskolnikov merecía. Y aquel entendimiento resultaba inexplicablemente doloroso para él. Sabía que era lo justo, que era lo más adecuado. Era incluso lo mejor para Razumihin, librarse de aquel cepo, de aquella trampa mortal hacia la que lo estaba arrastrando.

Y sin embargo la idea de que Dmitri _deseara_ odiarlo, aunque fuera incapaz de ello, lo hería mucho más profundamente que cualquier agresión física que pudiera idear en un momento de rabia. Lo hacía sentir infinitamente triste, una desolación insondable se asentaba en su pecho y lo ahogaba, provocándole una ineludible sensación de soledad y vacío. Y era mejor, mucho mejor, no pensar siquiera en sus palabras. ¿Habría sido sincero entonces? ¿O era la rabia la que hablaba por él? ¿De veras creía que era un monstruo? ¿Tan terrible era? ¿Tan fuerte era su desprecio? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué aquello le hacía sentirse tan triste?

Eso era lo más angustioso, no entender el origen de sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que Razumihin deseaba odiarlo, ¿es que no desearía él lo mismo en su situación? ¿Es que no se lo merecía acaso? Claro que creía que era un monstruo, ¿no lo pensaba él mismo? ¿No se comportaba como tal cada vez que estaban juntos? ¿No se empeñaba constantemente en destruir a todo el que le amaba, como si obtuviera algún tipo de retorcida gratificación en ello? Desde luego, no era un alma pura y tenía un corazón perverso. Era indudable que Dmitri tendría una imagen desagradable de él.

Y aun siendo consciente de todo ello no podía dejar de sentirse triste, desamparado, inexplicablemente dolido. Quizás se debiera a que en el fondo sí que deseara un poco de aquella comprensión que parecía negársele. Al fin y al cabo, si Razumihin no era capaz de entenderlo,  ¿quién lo sería? A lo mejor simplemente temía a la soledad que lo engullía y a la que parecía estar condenado de por vida. Tal vez era eso, sí, que no quería seguir estando solo. O tal vez no. Tal vez era otra cosa. De un modo u otro, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

Cuando Razumihin salió de su cuarto Rodya se lanzó casi de inmediato sobre el agujero en el papel de pared tras el que había escondido originalmente los objetos robados. Le habría gustado tener más tiempo para reponerse, para ordenar sus pensamientos y analizar sus emociones, pero nada de eso era posible. No tras aquella conversación con Porfiry. Era evidente que sospechaba, debía asegurarse de que no se había dejado nada allí. Por suerte, todo parecía estar en orden, sintiéndose inmediatamente aliviado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de reunirse de nuevo con Dmitri e ir a comer con su familia. Lo más adecuado sería no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, ignorar absolutamente cualquier sentimiento, actuar de forma automática. Sí, podría hacerlo. No sería tan difícil.

Con esa idea iba en mente cuando salió de su casa. Desgraciadamente, las cosas volvieron a salirse del sendero que había marcado. Estaba en el portal cuando oyó a aquel hombre preguntar por él. Asesino. Eso le dijo. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Un testigo, entonces? Salido de la nada, una pesadilla personificada, haciendo añicos todos sus planes. Asesino.

Se había dirigido de nuevo a su habitación, cayendo una vez más en el delirio. Pasó horas tumbado, reflexionando, hasta entender qué era lo que debía hacer. Más tarde había acudido a aquella reunión entre su familia y Luzhin, acompañado de un preocupadísimo Razumihin al que sin embargo no le contó nada de lo ocurrido. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, no era necesario implicarlo también en aquello. La conversación con Pyotr Petrovich había ido subiendo de tono (que decir cabe que gran parte de ello había sido a causa suya, directa o indirectamente) hasta colmar con la ruptura del enlace fijado entre Luzhin y Dunya y la desairada salida del ofendido novio. Bueno, al menos aquello quedaba resuelto.

Tras eso les contó a los reunidos la inesperada visita que había recibido esa tarde. Compartió la propuesta que Svidrigailov le había hecho a Dunya, les habló del dinero de Marfa Petrovna y asistió calladamente a la alegría aliviada de las dos mujeres, que incluso pareció contagiarse a su amigo. Lo observó con curiosidad. Dmitri miraba a su hermana con especial ternura, más de la que cabría esperar en alguien a quien acabas de conocer. De pronto se le ocurrió algo por primera vez. ¿Tal vez…? Aquello sería adecuado, mucho más adecuado. Y Dunya también parecía interesada. Bien.

Entonces se levantó y se marchó. Por supuesto, se armó un gran revuelo. Él les pidió que lo dejaran en paz, que no volvieran a buscarlo. Les dijo que necesitaba soledad, que había cosas que resolver, que si había de hundirse lo haría él solo. Que regresaría si le era posible, cuando todo acabara. Que las quería, pero que si no se alejaban de él acabaría odiándolas. Fue todo lo sincero que pudo, pero no se lo tomaron muy bien.  Su madre parecía desesperada y su hermana comenzó a gritarle e insultarle. No miró atrás.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al final del pasillo, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar mentalmente. No había llegado a cuatro cuando Razumihin se puso a su altura.

-Sabía que vendrías trotando detrás de mí.-comentó con cierta sorna cuando se giró hacia él.

Razumihin parecía terriblemente confuso, asustado. Casi tan desesperado como lo había estado su madre.

-¿Qué es esto, Rodya? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Raskolnikov lo observó largamente, taladrándolo con la mirada, estudiando sus facciones preocupadas en la penumbra que los rodeaba. Finalmente suspiró.

-¿Es que no me has oído? Déjame en paz, no vengas a verme. Déjame a mí… pero no las dejes a ellas, ¿entiendes? Quédate con ellas hoy, mañana, siempre. Yo… tal vez vuelva aquí algún día, si es posible. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer. Y debo hacerlo solo. Así que por favor, déjame…

Su voz había acabado quebrándose en un susurro angustiado, demasiado cansado para seguir ya con aquello. Le habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas de golpe, demasiadas emociones amenazando con desbordarlo. Tal vez mañana todo acabara. Pero ahora necesitaba que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Se había dado la vuelta sin añadir nada más, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando Razumihin volvió a hablarle.

-Rodya, ¿esto es por lo que ha pasado antes?

Se paró de nuevo, parpadeando confuso. Oh. Ni siquiera se había planteado que Dmitri pudiera interpretarlo así. Supuso que eso explicaba aquel tono excesivamente afligido y culpable de su amigo. Se giró hacia él, dubitativo. Quizás debiera mentirle. Si le decía que sí, si creía que quería alejarse de él por aquello… Entonces tal vez lo escuchara, tal vez no volviera a buscarlo. Pero había tanto dolor en los ojos de Razumihin, tanta incertidumbre, tanta angustia, que no se sintió capaz de hacerle eso. Ya le había causado bastante daño hasta entonces, ¿por qué herirlo de nuevo tan innecesariamente?

-No. Claro que no. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Ha ocurrido algo… Ahora no importa, tal vez lo descubras algún día. Pero eso no tiene relación en absoluto. Te doy mi palabra.-dudó un momento más. Dmitri parecía bastante escéptico frente a lo que acababa de decirle pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer él?- ¿Harás lo que te he pedido? ¿Te quedarás con ellas?

Razumihin aún le sostuvo la vista un rato más, en silencio, la pesadumbre cincelada en sus facciones. Pero finalmente asintió con lentitud, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Rodya se sintió un poco más relajado tras aquello. Al menos eso también estaba resuelto. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Adiós entonces.

Y esta vez sí que no había vuelto a mirar atrás.  

 A la mañana siguiente se había presentado en comisaría, dispuesto a enfrentarse de una vez por todas a lo que allí estuviera aguardándole. Si aquel testigo había ido a denunciarle… Bien, en ese caso ya estaba todo hecho.

Pero los acontecimientos habían vuelto a tomar un giro inesperado. Y en esta ocasión, sorprendentemente, parecía que a su favor. Había estado a un paso de delatarse. Porfiry le tendió  una trampa y por supuesto él había caído. Aquel carácter suyo era muy malo, lo sabía. Necesitaba aprender a controlar su ira. Pero se veía imposible, había terminado perdiendo los papeles. Si no hubiera sido por la repentina irrupción de Nikolai y su sorpresiva confesión… No quería ni pensar en cómo habría acabado aquello.

Si Rodya fuera creyente hubiera dicho que la Providencia misma había actuado en su favor. Pero la simple idea era absurda y no sólo por el concepto teísta, porque ¿qué clase de Dios ayudaría a alguien como él? Sin embargo, había salido muy confiado del embrollo. Más aún cuando el testigo se presentó en su casa… Sólo para decirle que no era nadie, al menos nadie que _supiera_. Para disculparse por acusarlo falsamente, por juzgar de forma indebida y para pedir su perdón. Oh, qué divertido había resultado ser todo aquello. Y que libre se había sentido al salir de nuevo triunfal de su casa. Tan lleno de vida, tan victorioso. Se preguntó cuánto duraría, pero no tardó en descartar el perverso pensamiento que acudía a perturbar su triunfo.

Y tras todo eso… Había vuelto a ir a ver a Dmitri. Intuía que era ahí donde debía haber parado. Que eso era muy, muy mala idea. Que había sido un juego entretenido pero que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Que había llegado el momento de ponerle fin antes de que fuera tarde para ambos. Que todo aquello era mucho más peligroso de lo que había pensado en un principio. Era incapaz de entenderlo, ¿por qué seguía haciendo aquello? ¿Qué le impulsaba a ello? Su idea original se había vuelto difusa, absurda, había perdido el sentido en aquel mar caótico. Debía acabar con esa relación y no volver a hacer nunca algo así, ese era el único proceder sensato.

Y sin embargo estaba de nuevo desnudo sobre el sofá de Dmitri, recibiendo sus embates, aferrándose al reposabrazos con desesperación, mientras apretaba los dientes y luchaba por aguantar lo más calladamente posible, tratando de ignorar la fricción rítmica de su entrepierna contra los cojines propiciada por los movimientos rápidos de Razumihin, la sensación tan cálida como invasiva que le recorría a medida que su amigo excavaba en su interior, profundizando sus embestidas, dejando caer su peso sobre él, sujetándolo por los hombros, inmovilizándolo, besándole el cuello, mordiéndole, haciéndole casi imposible resistirse a la explosión de placer que amenazaba con desatarse en su interior. No, por favor. No soportaría aquello. La simple idea le produjo tal latigazo de asco que creyó que se echaría a llorar. Suplicó internamente para que Razumihin acabara rápido. Si no estuviera tan pegado al sofá, si su erección no rozara de aquella forma con la tapicería, todo eso sería mucho más fácil. Pero ahora estaba recibiendo estímulos a los que le estaba costando muchísimo oponerse.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de centrarse en la sensación de repulsa, eso siempre ayudaba. Era más fácil si no pensaba en las cosas que le agradaban o en las sensaciones físicas, si dedicaba todo su esfuerzo al rechazo y las náuseas. O si se olvidaba de sí mismo y se perdía en su interior, lejos, muy lejos de allí. A veces hasta conseguía hacer desaparecer la excitación. No obstante, aquello le resultaba cada vez menos terrible, más placentero y por ende mucho más difícil de resistir. Tal vez algún día terminara por sucumbir. Tal vez eso no fuera tan malo. Pero desde luego, hoy no era ese día.

Por suerte, Razumihin no duró mucho más. Terminó clavándole las uñas en el hombro y gruñendo su nombre en su oído con un jadeo ahogado, antes de enterrar la nariz en su pelo y aspirar su aroma, disminuyendo lentamente el ritmo, para finalmente salir de su interior y echarse a un lado, acomodándose como buenamente pudo en el sofá, tumbándose de costado junto a él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Rodya se quedó quieto, muy quieto, durante un rato. Al igual que siempre cuando acababan. ¿Cabía esperar otra cosa? Necesitaba… reponerse. Volver en sí. Apagar aquello que se despertaba en su interior. No podía simplemente ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir y seguir como si nada. No se trataba sólo de calmar sus latidos, no. Era algo más profundo que eso.

Finalmente se había dado la vuelta, tumbándose boca arriba y clavando sus ojos oscuros en el techo, tan perdido en su interior que ni siquiera le importó que Razumihin todavía estuviera pegado a él. Normalmente procuraba alejarse casi de inmediato, demasiado asqueado consigo mismo como para tolerar el contacto y la cercanía. Pero ahora estaba tan embebido en sus pensamientos que ni lo notó. Esa era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde aquella ocasión en la que Razumihin lo llamó monstruo. El simple recuerdo reavivó la sensación de vacío en su pecho. ¿Todavía pensaría así? ¿Sería eso lo que tenía en mente mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en su interior?

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Rodya tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Dmitri acababa de hablarle. Más aún en procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que ya no pudo entender fue a qué se refería. Volvió la vista hacia él, inquisitivo, sólo para darse cuenta de que le estaba acariciando suavemente la piel. Ni siquiera había notado eso. Razumihin seguía tumbado a su lado, con cierta dificultad debido a lo estrecho del sofá, paseando sus dedos con lentitud por la cicatriz rosada que se extendía a lo largo de su costado y parte del pecho, repasando los bordes, dibujando su forma con un cuidado infinito, como si temiera dañarlo. Tenía la vista perdida en aquella marca, pensativo, lejano. Quizás tratando de imaginarse cómo Raskolnikov se había hecho una herida tan fea.

-Es de una quemadura.-respondió finalmente con dejadez.

Los ojos de Razumihin se dirigieron entonces hacia los suyos, cargados de curiosidad expectante. Estaba claro que como explicación aquello no resultaba muy satisfactorio. Rodya suspiró, apartando de nuevo la vista antes de continuar.

-No es nada, hubo un incendio en el edificio en el que vivía antes…

Se detuvo de nuevo, dudando si debía seguir. Podía dejarlo así, ¿qué necesidad había de contar el resto de la historia? Eso no dejaba de ser cierto, al fin y al cabo. Y era una explicación totalmente válida. Razumihin no había dejado de acariciarlo y por alguna razón no resultaba tan insufrible como esperaba. Era agradable, de hecho. Sin saber muy bien por qué siguió hablando.

-Unos niños se quedaron dentro, atrapados por el fuego. Yo… los saqué de allí. Me quemé al hacerlo. Pero podría haber sido peor, supongo. Esos niños podrían haber muerto. Yo podría haber muerto. Aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor así. Si yo hubiera muerto…

-No digas eso.

 Raskolnikov se volvió de nuevo hacia él, sorprendido por el tono de autoritario reproche. Razumihin había fruncido el ceño, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Menudas tonterías se te ocurren, Rodion.-le pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo amablemente antes de suavizar su expresión.-Claro que no sería mejor si hubieras muerto…

Rodya no estaba seguro de si realmente podía estar de acuerdo con él, teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido desde entonces. Pero no replicó. Fue Dmitri el que habló de nuevo.

-¿Los salvaste entonces?

Tampoco respondió a aquello. Era obvio que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él. Razumihin ya no lo miraba, tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte de sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que le acababa de contar. Entonces volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia él.

-Sí, claro. Por supuesto que los salvaste.

Y había algo extraño en su tono, algo diferente en la forma en que lo miraba. Curiosidad. Molestia. Comprensión y confusión a un tiempo. Puede que admiración, pero también inquietud, angustia. Y algo más, algo más intenso que hizo que de pronto Rodya se sintiera muy incómodo. Demasiado para seguir allí.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, tratando deliberadamente de esquivar los ojos de Dmitri.

Razumihin siguió los movimientos de Rodya con la mirada, pero sin verlo realmente. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propias reflexiones. Su amigo le resultaba incomprensible. Sí, claro que los había salvado, no había duda de ello. Seguro que no se lo había planteado ni por un momento antes de hacerlo. Así era Rodya, tenía esa clase de arranques. Le constaba que no era la primera vez que hacía algo increíblemente altruista y magnánimo, aunque fuera él el que tuviera que sufrir o pagar por ello. Era algo que le salía de dentro, inevitablemente. Le había visto hacerlo alguna vez, con pequeñas cosas. Lo hacía a escondidas, a regañadientes, como si fuera algo horrible de lo que avergonzarse, como si estremecerse ante el sufrimiento humano y desear paliarlo y ayudar a otros fuera un terrible crimen. Y sin embargo luego era capaz de exponer sus teorías sobre la moral sin siquiera parpadear y, lo que era peor, mucho peor, tratar de llevarlas a la práctica.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Rodya había acabado de vestirse y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá sin apartar los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Te vas ya?

Raskolnikov se giró hacia él, ya con la mano en el manillar. Por supuesto, pensaba marcharse sin decir nada.

-Sí…

-¿Volverás por aquí o te surgirán nuevos asuntos por resolver que te empujen al aislamiento?

Rodya frunció el ceño ante su tono sarcástico, pero Razumihin no había podido contenerse. Él también estaba cansado de aquel juego.

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? No me preguntes sobre ello. –vaciló un momento. Entonces suspiró.-Pero ya puedes venir a visitarme si quieres. Al menos de momento.

-Muy bien.

Razumihin volvió a tumbarse, cerrando los ojos mientras oía a Rodya dejar la habitación calladamente. Era muy, muy difícil entenderlo. ¿Qué podía esperar de él? Su amigo era dual, muy dual. Demasiado. Tan lleno de contradicciones, de gestos imposibles. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de comprenderlo, de hacerse una imagen global, de descubrir de una vez lo que era y ponerle fin a la amalgama de sentimientos contrarios que bullían en él. Pero Rodya no se lo ponía fácil, no cuando hacía aquellas cosas.

Sin ir más lejos, hacía no mucho había descubierto lo que Rodya había hecho por un antiguo compañero de la universidad. Él no tenía constancia de que Raskolnikov hubiera hablado alguna vez con él, mucho menos de que fueran amigos. No, no, claro que no, eso era lo más impresionante. Por supuesto que no eran amigos. Pero Rodya se había enterado de su historia y no había podido quedarse al margen. Así que había ayudado a ese chico tuberculoso a pagar sus estudios cuando él mismo era incapaz de mantenerse, había cuidado del padre inválido del muchacho tras la muerte de éste, pagado facturas de hospital e incluso el entierro cuando el hombre finalmente siguió el destino de su hijo. Y todo esto calladamente, guardándolo para sí, mientras vestía sus harapos con orgullo y sólo comía de cuando en cuando. Esa era la clase de persona que era Rodya. Pero también era el mismo que había cogido un hacha y había matado a una anciana indefensa. Que había asesinado también a su hermana tras ser descubierto. Que lo había hecho no para robar porque estuviera hambriento, si no para probarse a sí mismo, para ver si era capaz de cometer un crimen sin remordimiento y comenzar con ello una carrera gloriosa. Ese también era Rodya.

Y aquello le confundía, le confundía terriblemente. ¿Cómo podía hacer ambas cosas a un tiempo? ¿Cómo mostrar toda aquella bondad innata y al mismo tiempo mancharse las manos de sangre y sonreír con soberbia al explicar sus motivos? Eran precisamente aquellos gestos tan tiernos, tan piadosos y espontáneos, los que despertaban todo aquel afecto en Dmitri hacía él. Revelaban una naturaleza amable, sensible y magnánima, algo que estaba en su interior y que no podía ocultar. Pero eso estaba mancillado, salpicado por aquella otra parte oscura, desalmada y cruel que tomaba el control con frecuencia, que le miraba de forma altiva y lo trataba con desprecio y arrogancia.

Razumihin no podía evitar pensar que había dos versiones diferentes de Raskolnikov que se alternaban constantemente en su interior. Una era dulce, amable, compasiva. La otra era inhumana, retorcida, despiadada. Una era un monstruo que asesinaba a dos personas con un hacha y trataba de matar también a su único amigo cuando éste lo descubría. Otra era un héroe que se lanzaba sin pensarlo al interior de un edificio en llamas para rescatar a unos niños que nada tenían que ver con él, saliendo herido por ello.

Dos versiones.

El asesino y Rodya. El monstruo y el héroe bondadoso. Podía odiar a uno y amar al otro con suma facilidad. Pero ¿quién era Rodya, entonces? ¿Es que podía ser ambas cosas a un tiempo?

¿Y qué pasaba con él? En caso de que esto fuera así ¿era capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Era capaz de entenderlo al completo? ¿De quererlo al completo? ¿De mirar a Rodion y ver más allá de sus dos facetas, de ver la unidad y entender que sólo había uno y aun así seguir amándolo? ¿A pesar de sus crímenes, a pesar de sus faltas?

Y aun con todas sus dudas, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ya conocía la respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

Razumihin se apartó de Raskolnikov, sentándose en el sofá y soltando un suspiro derrotado, agónico. Había sido un auténtico idiota. ¿De veras creía que iba a poder acabar con eso? Por supuesto que no. Idiota.

Desde que Rodya fuera a verlo a su casa aquella última vez Razumihin había intentado dejar que el tiempo pasara, tratando de evitarlo, esquivarlo. Todas las dudas, la culpa, el malestar, la confusión, no habían hecho más que acrecentarse a medida que los días transcurrían, hasta llegar al punto de lo intolerable. Se sentía tan ahogado, tan atrapado, tan perdido, que al final había acabado haciendo lo último que pensaba que se le podía ocurrir. Había acudido a la Iglesia.

No es que buscara la salvación de su alma, no, eso ya lo daba por imposible. Lo que pretendía cuando se había presentado ante el sacerdote era algo más simple. Quería a alguien que le escuchara, que le orientara. Quizás algún consejo que fuera capaz de poner un poco de orden en el descontrol de su existencia, todo ello tranquilizadoramente amparado por el secreto de confesión.

Por supuesto, no había dicho nada demasiado directo. Sólo referencias vagas que pudieran ser suficientes para entender la situación. Le había contado al sacerdote que mantenía una relación pecaminosa, algo terrible a los ojos de Dios. Que se sentía inmensamente culpable pero que sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes, tan reales, que no era capaz de ponerle fin. Y que no sólo eso, que era peor, mucho peor. Que esa otra persona era una gran pecadora, que había cometido un grave crimen. Y que sentía que debía presentarse en comisaría y contarlo todo, que ese era su deber, pero de nuevo sus sentimientos lo alejaban de ello y lo confundían y atormentaban. Que no sabía qué hacer, cómo proceder. Que se estaba volviendo loco de pura angustia.

El sacerdote le habló con amabilidad. Le dijo que el diablo le estaba tentando. Que lo que él creía que era amor no era más que lujuria y que debía acabar con ello. Según él el proceder estaba claro. Debía arrepentirse y orar mucho, cortar la relación pecaminosa y entregar a esa otra persona. Eso sería bueno para ambos. Porque cuando un criminal purga sus culpas en prisión también está lavando sus pecados a los ojos de Dios. Porque el sufrimiento conduce al arrepentimiento y el arrepentimiento al perdón. Si hacía aquello no sólo estaría salvando su alma, también la de Rodion. Dmitri escuchó con atención, asintió, rezó lo que fue necesario y se marchó. Absuelto, en teoría.

De acuerdo, podía cumplir con la parte de arrepentirse y orar, desde luego que sí. Eso era fácil. Lo hacía todos los días. ¿Entregarlo? No, eso no. No podía hacerle eso, ni siquiera por la salvación de su alma. Nunca. Podía hablar con él, tratar de convencerlo, de guiarlo por el buen camino, por el sendero de la redención, pero ¿delatarlo? Jamás.

Y luego quedaba la parte de romper la relación, claro. Eso sí que podía hacerlo, tenía que poder. Ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había sabido incluso antes de ir a ver al sacerdote. Por supuesto que sí, ¿es que no era evidente? Esa era la fuente de todos los problemas, lo que le causaba tanto daño. Una vez que acabase con ello sería libre, todo el malestar desaparecería.

Sí, era lujuria, debía de ser lujuria. ¿Qué si no? ¿Amor? Un hombre no podía amar así a otro hombre. Y sin embargo, si hubiera podido cambiar lo que hacía con Rodya, absolutamente todo lo que hacía con él, por un poco de su amabilidad, de su cariño, lo habría hecho sin dudar un instante. ¿Es que a eso se le podía llamar lujuria? ¿No era eso…? No, claro que no. Se engañaba a sí mismo. Sabía que aquello era imposible, que jamás obtendría ningún tipo de afecto de Rodya, por eso se convencía de que en esta o en aquella situación actuaría así, porque sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, nunca tendría que elegir. No era más que una forma sutil de negarse su pecado.

Estaba decidido, entonces. Acabaría con aquello para siempre. No más relaciones prohibidas con su amigo de ojos oscuros y sonrisa apenada.

Y con tal convencimiento había ido a ver a Raskolnikov aquella noche, dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras y a tratar de hablar sincera y libremente con él. De convencerlo de que lo mejor para todos era que se entregara, incluso para sí mismo. Era ya algo tarde cuando llegó a la casa, pero le había llevado todo el día reunir el valor suficiente para hacer aquello. Aun así, no esperaba encontrarlo dormido. Conocía muy bien lo aleatorio de los horarios de su amigo.

Había llamado suavemente a la puerta antes de intentar abrirla. No tuvo ningún problema para ello ya que, como de costumbre, Rodya había olvidado echar el pestillo. Hasta donde sabía, había olvidado hacer aquello incluso cuando cometió su atroz crimen. La idea le hizo estremecerse y reafirmó su convencimiento sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero entonces posó la mirada en él.

Rodya estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y totalmente vestido, incluso con las botas puestas. Se había vuelto ligeramente hacia la puerta al oírlo llamar y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad. El juego de luces y sombras del cuarto en penumbras lo hacía parecer aún más pálido que de costumbre y provocaba que sus ojos brillaran de manera siniestra, extraña, despierta y alerta, pero con cierto gesto de ingenuidad en su rostro somnoliento. Le sonrió levemente a modo de saludo y en ese momento Razumihin supo que sería incapaz de dejarlo. Toda su determinación se hizo añicos en un instante. Pensó en dar media vuelta y salir de allí ahora que podía, antes de que fuera tarde. Pero en lugar de ello se adentró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y quedándose de pie en medio de la estancia, mirando a su amigo con la misma angustia impotente que siente el condenado cuando está parado frente al patíbulo    

Rodya apartó sus ojos de él, dirigiéndolos hacia la ventana.

-¿Has visto la luna hoy?

-Sí, la he visto, está… roja...

-…Como la sangre.

Se giró de nuevo hacia él, con expresión divertida. La forma en la que estaba sonriendo le provocó un escalofrió. Demencial. Entonces Rodion cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro trémulo.

-Puedo oírla reír con maleficencia…-susurró casi para sí mismo.- ¿No lo oyes? Se burla de nosotros.

Dios Santo. ¿Era la fiebre otra vez? ¿Estaba delirando? Pero antes de que pudiera responder nada Rodya se incorporó y dio un par de golpecitos en el sofá, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Razumihin lo hizo, dispuesto a tocarle la frente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, sólo para asegurarse de que no estuviera caliente.  

No fue necesario.

Rodya juntó sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con suave torpeza, pero con claro convencimiento. A Razumihin le costó reaccionar, anonadado como estaba por la sorpresa, pero cuando por fin lo hizo le devolvió el beso con pasión, colocándole una mano en la nuca y pegándose a él, devorándolo con infinita devoción y júbilo. En aquel momento le habría dado igual que Rodya fuera el mismísimo Diablo. Ah, al infierno con eso, ¿qué importaba ahora? Su amigo nunca le había besado y no pensaba dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Él sí que había besado a Rodya, muchas veces, pero jamás había obtenido respuesta. Rodya sólo se había dejado hacer, calladamente, lejos de él, tras aquel muro que los mantenía a millas de distancia. Y ahora… Razumihin creyó que podría llorar de pura dicha.

Y por supuesto, había caído de nuevo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Sobre el sofá, apenas iluminados por los rayos de luna que se colaban a través de la estrecha ventana, pegado a aquel cuerpo cálido y tembloroso, jadeando sobre su piel salada, sintiéndose derretir por dentro y deseando murmurar promesas imposibles de amor eterno contra su oído. ¿De verdad era aquello tan perverso, tan nefasto? ¿Tan pecaminoso e inadmisible a los ojos de Dios? Bien, que así fuera entonces. Que su alma ardiera por la eternidad en el infierno si a cambio podía tener un poco de Rodya esa noche y todas las noches que estuvieran por venir. Si podía susurrar su nombre entre besos tenues mientras el placer lo desbordaba y repetir aquello ahora y siempre, una y otra y otra vez hasta el fin de sus días.

Sólo cuando hubo terminado la culpa renació de nuevo, acompañada ahora de un sentimiento de derrota. Sí, había sido indeciblemente estúpido creer que podía parar aquello. Que idea tan absurda. Pero, ¿qué importaba ahora? Al menos ya tenía las cosas claras. Quizás hubo un punto en el que sí podría haberle puesto fin, una línea que separaba la salvación de la condena eterna. Estuviera dónde estuviera esa frontera estaba claro que hacía mucho que la había traspasado. Lo único real ahora era Rodya, sentado allí, a su lado, desnudo y jadeante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro enterrado en las palmas de sus manos, temblando, cubriéndose la cara mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y el control sobre sí mismo.

Se preguntó si estaría bien. Nunca había sido él el que iniciara el contacto, al menos no de forma tan directa. Quizás ahora se sintiera perturbado por la impresión de sus propios actos. Tal vez él tampoco planeara que aquello fuera a ocurrir cuando lo había visto en el umbral, puede que ni siquiera cuando lo invitó a sentarse. A lo mejor el beso había sido un gesto espontáneo y ahora se enfrentaba a la culpa y al miedo. O tal vez sólo necesitara calmarse. Aunque algo agitado, no parecía especialmente molesto. Ni siquiera se había apartado de él.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta de algo más. Rodya tampoco había sido nunca tan… participativo. Aquella idea le llevó a preguntarse otra cosa, mientras lo contemplaba reflexivo, sin poder evitar la curiosidad. No es que no se lo hubiera planteado antes, pero hasta entonces no se había atrevido a preguntar. Rodya tenía un carácter muy difícil y no convenía alterarlo. Pero quizás ahora fuera un buen momento. Se le veía más tranquilo esa noche.

-Rodya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Acabas de hacerlo…-murmuró él distraídamente, todavía ocultando su rostro.

Razumihin guardó silencio, vacilando sobre qué debía hacer a continuación. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Eso quizás fuera una buena señal, en cierto modo, pero el asunto era bastante delicado y no se sentía capaz de afrontarlo sin que su amigo le diera el visto bueno a la conversación.  Pero entonces Rodya se volvió hacia él, con un brillo divertido en los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

-Perdona, no iba en serio. ¿Qué querías?

Dmitri se relajó un poco, animado por su actitud amistosa y cercana. Sin embargo, aún sentía que estaba adentrándose en territorio inseguro.

-Es sólo que… Simplemente estaba pensando… Hemos hecho esto muchas veces y tú nunca, bueno,-¿cómo expresarlo?- tú nunca has… acabado, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero? ¿Es que hay algo que va mal? ¿Tú no disfrutas con esto?

La sonrisa había desaparecido a medida que hablaba, sustituida por una expresión tan horrorizada como asqueada. Razumihin dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa? Sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Su amigo incluso se había apartado un poco, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con desprecio.

-¡Por supuesto que no disfruto con esto! ¡Es repulsivo! ¿Cómo voy a disfrutarlo? Es imposible que algo tan horrible me agrade en lo más mínimo…

Sonaba sinceramente ofendido. Dmitri frunció el ceño, sosteniendo su mirada resentida sin pestañear. Era aquel tipo de hipocresía suya la que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente molesto. Porque había cosas que, por poco le gustasen, Rodya no podía negar.

-Seguro que no, que no te agrada en absoluto, nada, nunca. Pero no es eso lo que me dicen tus… reacciones. ¿De veras es tan horrible? Porque no lo parece… Tu cuerpo te delata, Rodion.

-¡No! Eso no significa nada, ¡nada!, ¿me oyes? Es una reacción… natural, si es que podemos usar el término en estas circunstancias. Simplemente una respuesta involuntaria a estímulos, pero no tiene nada de agradable. Es sólo instinto animal.

Sonaba como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria. Razumihin se preguntó si eso era lo que se decía para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

-Animal, ¿eh?

-Sí. Sólo un degenerado disfrutaría con esto. Hay que estar enfermo para encontrar placer en algo tan sucio.

-¿Un degenerado? ¿Es así como me ves?

Rodya titubeó. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero entonces enmudeció de golpe, toda la rabia ofendida y la agraviada soberbia se esfumaron en un parpadeo, sustituidas por la confusión y la sorpresa. Posiblemente ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Volvió a apoyar la frente sobre las palmas de las manos, enterrando los dedos en su pelo y mesándoselo con suavidad, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tuvo que pasar casi un minuto entero para que se decidiera a volver a hablar.

-Tú estás enfermo…-indicó con suavidad, clavando en él unos ojos cargados de tristeza. Esta vez no pretendía que fuera un insulto.- Pero no es culpa tuya. No, es culpa mía. Yo te he arrastrado a esto.

Entonces se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, de nuevo en silencio. Razumihin siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, mientras las palabras del sacerdote resonaban en su mente. “Es el Diablo el que te está tentando… No es amor, sólo lujuria.”

Al parecer, el Diablo tenía los ojos negros y marcas heroicas en la piel. Y una expresión tan hermosa como atormentada.

Había otra cosa sobre la que Dmitri sentía curiosidad. Quizás ya debería intuir la respuesta, quizás debiera parar ahí y no decir nada, más aun habiendo visto el último arranque ofendido de Rodya pero, ¿por qué no preguntar? Tampoco es como si tuviera nada que perder. Y ahora Raskolnikov no parecía enfadado, sólo… triste.

-¿Habías hecho esto alguna vez antes?

Rodya se giró hacia él, claramente sorprendido por la pregunta. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para entender qué le estaba diciendo. Cuando lo hizo su expresión volvió a tornarse ceñuda. No obstante respondió, mientras se agachaba para recoger su camisa.

-No.

-¿Nunca? ¿Tampoco con mujeres?

-No. Nunca.

Había desviado la vista, abrochándose la camisa mientras trataba a todas luces de no hacer contacto visual con él. ¿Estaría mintiendo? Pero no, no creía que fuera eso. Simplemente parecía incómodo y avergonzado por el tema de la conversación. Aun así fue más allá.

-¿Y… tú solo? ¿Alguna vez has…?

-¿Qué? ¿Onanismo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Espera. Quieres decir que… ¿nunca has tenido un orgasmo?

La forma brusca en la que Rodya se sonrojó y la mirada incrédula que le dirigió al momento le dejaron muy claro que acababa de ser excesivamente directo. Pero estaba cansado de dar tantos rodeos con él. Dios Santo, ni que le estuviera preguntando si había cometido un crimen. Su amigo necesitaba urgentemente reorganizar sus prioridades morales.

-Noo…-alargó la palabra mientras esbozaba una mueca tediosa, obviamente molesto por aquel diálogo.- ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, Razumihin? ¿Qué interés tienes en torturarme?

-¿Torturarte? No, es sólo curiosidad. Es que es… raro. Quiero decir, ¿nunca? ¿Por qué?

 Rodya se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, estudiándolo con atención antes de hablar.

-No es nada especial. Simplemente no he sentido necesidad de ello. No es algo que… atraiga mi atención. Pero olvídalo, no quiero hablar más de esto, ¿de acuerdo? 

-Está bien.

Esta vez fue Razumihin el que se levantó para vestirse. No podía dejar de preguntarse hasta qué punto podía influir negativamente el hecho de que Rodya no tuviera ningún tipo de experiencia previa. Y cuánto de aquel rechazo sería culpa suya. ¿Había sido demasiado egoísta? ¿Si desde el principio hubiera atendido más a los intereses y al placer de Rodya en lugar de centrarse en el suyo propio su amigo tendría mejor actitud? Aunque por otra parte era bastante obvio que Raskolnikov no quería disfrutar con aquello. Eso acababa de dejárselo perfectamente claro. ¿Intentar agradarlo sería entonces contraproducente? Era difícil, demasiado difícil, saber cómo actuar cuando se trataba de Rodion.

Le echó un vistazo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Raskolnikov se había recostado hacia atrás, pegándose al respaldo del sofá y ladeando la cabeza, con la vista perdida en algún punto del infinito. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Razumihin daría lo que fuera por entenderlo. Volvió a sentirse como un idiota por lo que había hecho esa mañana. Claro, para aquel sacerdote era muy fácil. “Arrepiéntete, reza, corta la relación y entrégalo a la policía” Por supuesto que sí. Él no conocía a Rodya. Nunca había tenido que verlo sonreír. Si lo hubiera hecho… entonces no hablaría con tanta soltura.

De pronto sintió unas ganas inmensas de contarle a Rodya lo que había hecho. Imaginaba cómo iba a reaccionar pero… En cierto modo aquella idea se sentía como una nueva confesión, puede que mucho más profunda y necesaria que la primera.

-He hecho algo muy estúpido hoy…

Raskolnikov giró perezosamente la cabeza hacia él, como en espera de que continuara. Pero entonces un brillo de alarma iluminó sus ojos, como si acabara de procesar sus palabras y empezar a crear para ellas toda una serie de peligrosos escenarios que de algún modo lo implicaban a él y a su crimen. Razumihin se apresuró a tranquilizarlo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¡No, no! No es nada grave. Es sólo que… Bueno, he ido a la iglesia.

Silencio. Un silencio largo, incrédulo, sorprendido. Entonces Rodya rompió a reír a carcajadas. Razumihin hizo una mueca, pero volvió a sentarse sin decir nada, esperando a que su amigo se calmara. Aun tardó bastante rato.

-¿Qué, ya te has quedado a gusto?

-Perdona, es que pensé… No importa, no lo esperaba. Es que ¿a la iglesia? Sí, tienes razón, es muy estúpido. Pero chico, me alegro de que te des cuenta. Y a mí que me preocupaba que siguieras siendo un bobo santo…

-Sigo siendo creyente, Rodya. No se trata de eso.

Razumihin trató de ignorar el mohín decepcionado que provocaron sus palabras en Raskolnikov. Ya habían discutido aquello antes, pero ese no era el tema que quería tratar ahora.

-¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Es domingo? ¿Has ido a misa? ¿Por qué lo consideras estúpido si eres creyente?

-Hoy es martes.-A Dmitri no le sorprendía en absoluto tener que aclararle algo tan básico como en qué día estaban, así que se lo dijo con calma.- Y no, no he ido a misa. He ido a confesarme.

Raskolnikov le sostuvo la mirada largamente, su expresión ensombreciéndose a medida que entendía las implicaciones de aquello. De pronto se puso muy pálido.

-¿Qué…? Oh, pero ¿qué has hecho, Razumihin? Dios Santo… Ellos… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hablar de esto? Tú… ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué saben de mí? ¿Cuánto saben? Oh… La policía… Me has vendido… ¿Por qué?

Había empezado a balbucear todas sus ideas inconexas con un pánico creciente, haciéndose cada vez más evidente en su voz temblorosa, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par clavados en él reflejando el más puro de los horrores. Razumihin no pudo evitar notar que en su expresión de miedo no dejaba de haber una cierta ingenuidad casi infantil que resultaba encantadora. Pero había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Rodya parecía a punto de desmayarse por la impresión.

-¡No, Rodya, tranquilo! Vamos, chico, no es nada.-lo sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándolo levemente para asegurarse de que se quedara con él, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilizador posible. – No saben nada, te lo prometo. Escucha, te lo contaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor, no te desmayes.

Raskolnikov se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento más, todavía titubeando con gesto de terror, pero entonces pareció reponerse. Parpadeó, se irguió, frunció el ceño y se escabulló del agarre de Razumihin, lanzándole una fugaz mirada de furia.

-Estoy bien. Y por supuesto que no voy a desmayarme. ¿Por qué siempre estáis con eso? Lo que pasa es que me ha pillado por sorpresa, nada más. Pero  sí, antes estabas en lo cierto, has hecho algo muy estúpido. Ahora explícame… explícame qué se te pasó por la cabeza para arriesgarlo todo de ese modo, Razumihin, porque te juro que no me lo figuro…

-No lo sé, Rodya…-murmuró él con un suspiro.-Supongo que quería desahogarme. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿entiendes? Compartir esta carga. Es demasiado difícil, yo no soy como tú. No acostumbro a guardar esta clase de secretos tan graves, a esconderme del mundo y enterrar lo que siento en las sombras. Eso es cosa tuya, para mí la vida no funciona de esa forma. Además, me siento muy confuso respecto a todo esto. Ya no sé qué es lo que está bien y qué lo que está mal, qué es lo que debería hacer, cuál es el sendero correcto. Soy incapaz de entender lo que siento y lo que deseo, mucho menos de entenderte a ti. Ahora mismo todo son dudas y malestar, vivo en un estado constante de angustia y creo que todo esto me supera. No sé cuánto tiempo podré soportarlo. Yo…

Se interrumpió bruscamente, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Le temblaba la voz y no quería que Rodya lo notara. Ya había tenido bastante de sus burlas, aquello era justo lo último que necesitaba en ese instante. Pero su amigo no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo con atención reconcentrada, bebiendo de sus palabras como posiblemente no hubiera hecho nunca antes. En cuanto Dmitri logró sentirse un poco más calmado continuó hablando, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-En definitiva, quería que alguien me escuchara, nada más. Y si podía encontrar un poco de orientación, recibir algún consejo, tanto mejor. Me temo que no ha sido demasiado útil.

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual las palabras de Razumihin parecieron flotar en el aire, suspendidas entre ellos. Entonces Rodya habló con suavidad, apenas un susurro tenue.

-¿Sabes? Si lo que querías era hablar, podías haber acudido a mí. No era necesario arriesgarse a eso.

Razumihin no pudo evitar girarse hacia él con sorpresa. ¿Era esa su forma de burlarse de él? Pero no, Rodya se mostraba muy serio. Dmitri no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga.

-¿Hablar contigo? Rodion, es imposible hablar contigo. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Además, no te ofendas, pero no creo que tus consejos me resultaran muy útiles. Tus decisiones vitales demuestran que no eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

Pero Rodya se ofendió, por supuesto que se ofendió. Su expresión volvió a contraerse en un mohín furioso, taladrándolo con aquellos ojos negros cargados de indignación. Entonces se levantó y empezó a caminar a paso rápido por el cuarto, como si con esas vueltas pretendiera controlar su ira.

-Y el sacerdote era mejor, ¿no? Mucho mejor. Ir allí y hablarle de todo esto. Contarle… lo que hacemos.-se sonrojó ostensiblemente ante la idea, pero agitó la cabeza y continuó hablando.-No sé cómo eres capaz de decirle algo así. Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza para… Pero no sólo eso. Seguro que le hablaste de lo que hice también.  A ver, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente, eh?

El enfado repentino de Rodya y el tono de reprimenda habían logrado molestarlo a él también. Raskolnikov no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarlo de aquel modo, mucho menos a exigirle explicaciones por cualesquiera que fueran sus acciones. Le contestó con notable irritación.

-Ya te he dicho que no hay peligro, Rodion. No he sido específico, no saben nada. Simplemente le dije que mantenía una relación indebida, pecaminosa, pero no qué tipo de relación era, mucho menos con quién. Sí, es cierto que le conté que esa otra persona había cometido un delito, pero tampoco hablé de cuál o de su magnitud. No sabe absolutamente nada, así que deja de comportarte como un desquiciado y haz el favor de calmarte.

-¿Como un desquiciado? ¿Es así como me comporto? ¿Como un desquiciado?

-¡Sí!

-De acuerdo entonces. Yo seré un desquiciado, pero tú eres un idiota. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Sigue siendo arriesgado! Digas lo que digas, sólo con hablar te pones en el punto de mira y al hacerlo me arrastras a mí también. Y eso no lo tolero. No, claro que no. Arriesgado e innecesario. Y todo ¿para qué? ¿Para desahogarte, dices? ¿Para compartir tu carga? Pero yo no era suficientemente bueno para eso, no, tenías que ir corriendo a la iglesia. Menuda estupidez. ¿Crees que mis consejos no son válidos? ¿Y lo eran los de ese sacerdote, te han ayudado mucho?

Entonces se frenó de golpe, girándose hacia Razumihin y dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona. Ahora sí se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Qué es lo que creías? ¿Pensaste que ese sacerdote podría salvarte? ¿Que sus palabras te abrirían los ojos y te guiarían de vuelta a Dios y al sendero de los justos? ¿Que solo con la imposición de manos podría librarte de tu enfermedad y hacer que volvieras a ser puro y bueno? Siempre has sido un ingenuo. ¡Tú estás tan condenado como yo! ¿De verdad creías que ese maldito sacerdote podría cambiarlo?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero a diferencia de ti él sí sabe escuchar a la gente. Y no es ni de lejos tan inhumano y cruel como lo eres tú.

Sus palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato. Rodya se estremeció visiblemente, tratando de encajar el golpe. Su sonrisa se había esfumado y ya no quedaba ni rastro de burla en su rostro. En su lugar, le dirigió una mirada dolida, en la que había cierto reproche, pero sobre todo tristeza. Toda aquella energía iracunda que parecía dominarlo hacía un instante había desaparecido. Razumihin sintió una punzada de lástima. Tal vez se había excedido. Estaba furioso y quizás no había medido bien sus palabras, pero tampoco creía que eso fuera a ofenderlo. Aunque por otra parte era Rodion el que había empezado a atacarle y él todavía estaba demasiado enfadado para pedir perdón. Y además, ¿perdón por qué? No había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Rodya era inhumano y cruel. Eso era justo lo que le estaba demostrando en aquel momento. No iba a disculparse por decir la verdad.

 -Lo siento, no estoy siendo justo contigo.

Razumihin lo miró con incredulidad, totalmente anonadado. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Rodya acababa de decir que lo sentía? ¿Le estaba… le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Aquello debía de ser un evento único. Su amigo estaba cabizbajo, mirándose los zapatos, esquivando sus ojos mientras dudaba sobre si debía seguir hablando o no. Entonces soltó un suspiro trémulo, derrotado.

-Soy un hipócrita. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco estoy libre de pecado.

Alzó los ojos hacia él, intentando sonreír al decir aquello último, como si pretendiera bromear para relajar la tensión del ambiente. No fue muy efectivo. Aquella mueca agónica que alcanzó a esbozar tenía más bien poco de sonrisa. 

Razumihin todavía estaba demasiado desconcertado para decir nada, así que esperó pacientemente a que Rodya se decidiera a explicarse. Su amigo se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, aparentemente perdida toda su energía anterior.

-Se lo he contado a Sonya.

La incredulidad de Dmitri no hacía más que acrecentarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que le has contado?

-Todo. Se lo he contado todo. Lo de mi crimen. Lo que hacemos. Quién eres tú. Lo sabe todo, absolutamente todo.

Razumihin tuvo el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. En lugar de ello se tomó un instante para calmar su rabia, pero dirigiéndole una mirada colérica.

-¿Y tú…? ¿Tú te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? ¿A decirme esas cosas? ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes par-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, basta, no digas nada. Lo sé. Te lo he dicho, soy un hipócrita. Y no, no tengo ningún derecho para echarte nada en cara cuando lo que yo he hecho es mucho peor. Mucho más arriesgado, porque los sacerdotes tienen que guardar el secreto de confesión, las prostitutas no. –se pasó una mano por la cara, esbozando una mueca de frustración. Todo su cuerpo revelaba la tensión interna que sufría.-Tienes toda la razón. Sólo te he dicho todo eso porque quería ser cruel. Quería burlarme de ti, nada más. Así que estás en lo cierto. Soy cruel e inhumano. E injusto, muy injusto. Pero no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta. Ya sé todo lo que estás pensando, por favor, ahorrémonos esa parte de la conversación.

Vaciló brevemente.

-Lo siento…-repitió de nuevo, con un susurro ahogado, antes de enterrar el rostro entre las manos y quedarse allí quieto, temblando, como en espera de que Razumihin decidiera qué hacer.

Dmitri se planteó si marcharse en ese momento. Estaba furioso con su amigo. Pero lo cierto era que Rodya había hecho el esfuerzo de disculparse y contarle aquello. Y parecía sentirse verdaderamente culpable y arrepentido. Además, ¿qué arreglaría con irse ahora? Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría volviendo. Ya tenía bastante claro que no podía hacerlo desaparecer de su vida así como así. Lo mejor era quedarse y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía para aclarar las cosas antes de que Raskolnikov volviera a cerrarse en banda y conseguir respuestas se convirtiera de nuevo en un imposible.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

-El día después de haber ido a tu casa. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sé que fui a verla la noche siguiente a nuestro último encuentro.

-¿Y pensabas decírmelo en algún momento o…?

-No. Sí. No lo sé. Lo cierto es que no lo sé… Lo pensaba, pero decidía que no y… No lo sé, Razumihin, pero ¿qué importa? Ya está dicho, ¿no?

-Sí, ya está dicho… Entonces, si ella lo sabe, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

-Nada. Sonya no se lo dirá a nadie, no va a delatarme. Ni dirá nada sobre ti tampoco, claro. Eso no es un problema. ¿Sabes? Quiere que me entregue –de nuevo se giró hacia Dmitri, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-Parece que todos estáis muy empeñados en eso. No voy a hacerlo.-se apresuró a aclarar antes de que Razumihin pudiera preguntar sobre ello.

Dmitri asintió en silencio, apartando la vista de Rodya y centrándose en sus manos, dudoso. Su enfado había ido apagándose poco a poco, sustituido de nuevo por la lástima compasiva. Maldijo internamente por ello. Esa era su condena. Por mucho que llegara a molestarse con Raskolnikov siempre acababa perdonándolo demasiado rápido, haciéndole una vez más hueco en su corazón sólo para ser posteriormente golpeado por la realidad. No hacía más que allanarle el camino a Rodya para que volviera a herirlo con sus palabras. Lo sabía muy bien, y sin embargo allí estaba, sentado a su lado, deseando abrazarlo y consolarlo y aliviar su dolor, ignorando el suyo propio. Porque ahora su sufrimiento era más evidente que nunca, cincelándose en sus facciones, tensando su cuerpo y haciéndole temblar, dominado por la agonía y la angustia.

Había otra pregunta que intrigaba a Razumihin y que pesaba sobre todas las demás. Pero era una pregunta cuya respuesta temía conocer. Sabía cuán terrible podía llegar a ser, cómo de devastador sería su efecto. Pero así y todo, entendía que necesitaba formularla, que no había otra opción.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

Rodya se inclinó hacia adelante, retorciéndose las manos con la vista clavada en el suelo. Se tomó un largo rato para responder.

-No lo sé. Creí que… tal vez la quería. Pero es bastante obvio que no. Si la amara no le habría hecho lo que le hice, no la habría mezclado en todo esto. No, si la quisiera no habría ido a verla.

Razumihin no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa amarga.

-Me temo que no es así como funcionan las cosas, Rodion. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

Raskolnikov lo miró con curiosidad, con un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. Pero entonces meneó la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. Ya pensaba decírselo antes, ¿entiendes? Antes incluso de haber hecho _eso._ Es sólo que pensé que Sonya podía ser como yo, que quizás lo entendiera. Al fin y al cabo, ella también se ha destruido a sí misma, también ha ido más allá de la ley cuando ha sido necesario. Sí, pensé que podía ser como yo, pero me equivoque. Sonya es un alma pura, hay tantos sentimientos de bondad en su interior, tanta santidad… La corrupción no ha rozado ni un poco su corazón. Sin embargo yo no soy más que un canalla, un desalmado. Ella es la humanidad sufriente y yo… yo soy una de las causas de ese dolor. No, somos de madera muy distinta. Al igual que tú y yo.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud. Parecía que toda su fuerza se hubiera evaporado. Dmitri no podía apartar los ojos de él, fascinado por sus palabras, por su honestidad y por su agonía. Provocaba que su corazón latiera dolorosamente. Rodya continuó hablando, en voz tan baja que su amigo tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para oírlo.

-Lo siento, Razumihin, no puedo contestar a tu pregunta. No sé qué es lo que siento por ella. Ya no sé qué es lo que siento hacia nada. Todo está en constante cambio en mi interior, todo fluye tan deprisa que yo… Estoy confuso, demasiado confuso. Ya no sé quién soy, qué soy, yo…

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, callándose bruscamente y abriendo los ojos para lanzarle una mirada suplicante, como si esperara que Razumihin pudiera hacer desaparecer todo el dolor y las dudas. Dmitri trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

-Vale, está bien, Rodya, tranquilo. No importa. No tienes que contestar, no tienes que saberlo. Esto no es necesario. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?  

Le apretó el hombro con suavidad mientras hablaba, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, intentando a toda costa que no se le quebrara la voz bajo la presión de aquellos ojos oscuros.

Rodya se mantuvo largo rato en silencio, sin apartar la vista de él, estudiándolo con atención, valorando, pensando, ¿quién podía saberlo? Razumihin simplemente le sostuvo la mirada.

-Es curioso…-murmuró entonces.-Sonya me preguntó exactamente lo mismo sobre ti.

Dmitri sintió una punzada de expectación en el pecho al oír aquello, pero trató de no parecer muy ansioso.

-¿Y… qué le dijiste?

Pero Rodya se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, con la misma expresión angustiada que antes. Era bastante obvio que no iba a responder. Razumihin suspiró, apartando la vista de él. Resultaba demasiado doloroso mirarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Raskolnikov volviera a hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué se lo dije? Lo del asesinato, lo nuestro… ¿Lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

A Rodya se le escapó una sonrisa torcida, desesperada. Razumihin nunca había visto tanto sufrimiento escondido tras una sonrisa.

-Yo también quería compartir mi carga, quería hablar con alguien. Sí, quería ver si ella era capaz de entenderlo. Pero no fue por eso. No, eso no es lo importante. Fui a hablar con Sonya para expandir mi dolor, para mendigar sus lágrimas. Porque pensé que si dejaba caer parte de mi sufrimiento sobre ella conseguiría algún tipo de alivio, que el peso sería menor. Estaba cansado de sufrir solo, así que pensé que si ella también sufría me sentiría mejor. Quería arrastrarla conmigo, ¿entiendes, Razumihin? Lo hice por mera crueldad.

Su voz se quebró con lo que podría haber sido un sollozo. Lo cierto es que tenía la respiración agitada y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no, no estaba llorando. Sólo mirándolo con desesperación, con ojos febriles, casi demenciales. Repentinamente le agarró del brazo y se lo apretó con fuerza, inclinándose hacia él, su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca de rabia, de dolor.

-Mírame bien, Razumihin, y compréndelo de una vez.-había odio en su voz, pero Dmitri supo al instante que no iba dirigido contra él. También había tristeza, mucha tristeza. Más de la que había imaginado que Rodya fuera capaz de sentir.- Esa es la clase de monstruo que soy. Harías bien en alejarte de mí, en marcharte ahora mismo y no volver nunca. ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo ese sacerdote que hicieras? Hazle caso. Sea lo que sea lo que te dijo seguro que tiene razón, así que sigue su consejo. Porque si te quedas conmigo ya no habrá nada de ti para cuando haya acabado. Destruyo todo lo que toco y también voy a destruirte a ti. Y no sé si podré soportarlo. Así que márchate, vete ahora y olvida que existo. Déjame solo. Es lo mejor para todos.

A medida que hablaba la rabia se había ido apagando hasta desaparecer. Al final solo quedaba un cansancio derrotado. Y la tristeza, claro. Razumihin sabía que Rodya tenía razón. Al parecer sus consejos no eran tan malos después de todo. Sí, estaba en lo cierto y debería hacerle caso. Debería irse en ese mismo momento y no volver nunca. Debería. En lugar de ello abrazó a su amigo, atrayéndolo hacia él y acariciándole el pelo. Pudo notar como Raskolnikov se estremecía ante el contacto, pero en lugar de apartarse enterró el rostro en su pecho.

-No, Rodya. No voy a abandonarte. Pienso quedarme contigo, ahora y siempre, con todas las consecuencias.

-No lo entiendo, ¿es que no me has oído?-al hablar le temblaba la voz.- Ya sabes lo que soy… ¿Por qué permanecer a mi lado? ¿Por qué?

“Porque te quiero.” Era una respuesta muy simple y le habría encantado decirlo. Quizás fuera el momento adecuado. Quizás ahora Rodya entendiera, quizás esta vez no se burlara de él. Quizás no fuera a tener otra ocasión para ello. Pero no lo hizo. Porque también era posible que su amigo no lo comprendiera en absoluto y que volviera a reírse de él. Que volviera a tratarlo con desprecio y a mirarlo con repulsa. Y ante todo, porque sabía que no podría soportar su rechazo. Así que se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza y a permanecer en silencio.

Rodya no insistió sobre ello. Se quedó inmóvil, apoyado contra él, tal vez tratando de consolarse con su calor, de relajarse con el sonido de sus latidos, buscando no sentirse tan solo, tan incomprendido, tan apartado y alejado de todos. Quizás deseando también que aquella cercanía física derritiera el hielo que cubría su corazón y lo liberara de una vez del yugo que pesaba sobre él. El tiempo pasó sobre ambos, hasta que finalmente Rodya se removió entre los brazos de su amigo, indicándole con ello que quería que lo soltara. Razumihin se apartó al momento.

-Estoy cansado.-Raskolnikov habló en un susurro, manteniendo la vista baja.-Y me gustaría estar solo, ¿puedes…?

-Sí, está bien. Ya me voy.

Razumihin se levantó, recogiendo su abrigo y poniéndoselo sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño. Qué irónico. Había ido allí a decirle a Rodya que aquello se había acabado y que no volvería a verlo y había terminado prometiéndole que no lo abandonaría nunca. “Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Dmitri, sí, señor, excelente” no podía evitar regañarse internamente. Le daban ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por idiota. Que ideas tan absurdas tenía.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás otra vez a verme?

Y a pesar de lo que acababa de decirle, de haberle aconsejado que se fuera y no volviera, Rodya sonaba esperanzado. Se giró hacia él.

-Sí.

Raskolnikov le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole con tristeza. La derrota impotente iluminaba sus pupilas. Al menos Razumihin sí que podía entender ese sentimiento. Se estaban condenando a sí mismos, cavando su propia tumba, dirigiéndose inexorablemente hacia un destino fatal. Y ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacer nada por evitarlo. Que así fuera entonces.

-Hasta pronto pues.

-Adiós, Rodion.

Razumihin se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Raskolnikov.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije antes, tampoco fui justo contigo. Es cierto que puedes llegar a ser muy cruel, pero no eres inhumano en absoluto. Y tampoco eres un monstruo.

Al propio Razumihin le había costado mucho llegar a comprender eso. Pero ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca.

Rodya le sostuvo largamente la mirada, con expresión indescifrable, para finalmente menear la cabeza con lentitud.

-Olvídalo, eso ya no tiene importancia.

Entonces se tumbó en el sofá, de espaldas a él, dando con ello por terminada la conversación. Dmitri permaneció un momento más en el umbral antes de decidirse a marcharse y dejarlo finalmente solo.

Salió a la calle, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco y alzando la vista al cielo. Era ya noche cerrada, las estrellas brillaban lánguidamente sobre él y la luna llena iluminaba las estrechas calles empedradas. Su color rojizo había desaparecido. Se quedó mirándola ensimismado, preguntándose cuántos secretos habría testificado en sus noches, cuántos deseos y palabras prohibidas. Cuánto sufrimiento y cuántas injusticias habrían acaecido bajo su complaciente mirada. Cuánta agonía habría tolerado impasible.

Una ráfaga de viento lo estremeció, devolviéndolo a la realidad y haciendo que se pusiera en marcha. Las noches ya empezaban a ser más frescas y Razumihin sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Al parecer el verano tocaba a su fin. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando a paso rápido, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse si el invierno sería capaz de apagar la llama que ardía en su pecho.

Si había algo en este mundo que pudiera aliviar el dolor que habitaba en su alma.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tal vez debiera ser él el que acabase con aquello. Si Razumihin se negaba a alejarse, si insistía en permanecer a su lado pasase lo que pasase, quizás fuera cosa suya cortar los hilos y poner distancia entre ambos. Indudablemente sería lo más adecuado en todos los aspectos. Así dejaría de hacerle daño, evitaría arrástralo a la sima. ¿No había hecho eso con su familia? ¿No se había alejado de la madre y la hermana a las que tanto había querido? ¿O también hizo eso por motivos egoístas? Porque le dolía demasiado mirarlas, porque no podía estar cerca de ellas sin recordar lo que había hecho e imaginar lo que dirían si lo supieran, lo que pensarían, lo que sentirían. Porque no soportaría su rechazo y su desprecio. Y era mejor, mucho mejor, no volver a  verlas y evitar aquel conflicto. Porque aunque las tuviera justo enfrente no podía dejar de sentir que había una distancia insondable entre ellos y que todo género de conversación no era más que un teatro, una pantomima grotesca de la que no quería volver a ser partícipe. Estaba cansado de aquella representación y ya no quería seguir fingiendo. Rodya había muerto hacía mucho y lo que quedaba de él no quería que siguieran tratándolo como si no fuera así.

¿Pero de veras había muerto? ¿Se había destruido a sí mismo cuando mató a la prestamista? ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Y de serlo, ¿por qué no se arrojaba ya al Neva y acababa con todo esa farsa? Quizás fuera demasiado cobarde para ponerle punto y final a su historia. O es que tal vez aún deseara vivir. Esa idea le perturbaba todavía más. ¿Vivir? ¿Cómo? Se estaba quedando sin opciones. Sabía que no podría seguir así para siempre, toda aquella presión acabaría por ahogarlo, por arrebatarle definitivamente el juicio. Si continuaba de aquel modo terminaría dando con sus huesos en el manicomio. Pero ¿cuál era la alternativa? ¿Entregarse? ¿Y qué entonces? ¿Una vara cuadrada de espacio? ¿Siberia y los trabajos forzados? ¿Qué serían, quince, veinte años? Si ahora todavía quedaba algo de él, para cuando su condena hubiera acabado todo se habría esfumado. Nada puede sobrevivir a tantos años de opresión constante.

No, eso era inasumible. Lo que tenía que hacer era sobreponerse a su enfermedad y seguir adelante. Estaba siendo pusilánime, lo sabía. ¿Qué pasaba si había juzgado demasiado pronto? Puede que todavía hubiera una posibilidad para él, que se hubiera clasificado a sí mismo en el grupo de hombres equivocado, que sólo necesitara un poco de tiempo para poner en orden sus emociones, nada más. Tal vez él no fuera un Napoleón pero todavía era pronto para descartar nada de forma definitiva.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que si deseaba avanzar tendría que alejarse, al menos temporalmente, de todos aquellos hacia los que guardaba algún tipo de afecto. Eso le resultaba incuestionable. No sólo porque fueran incapaz de comprenderlo, sino porque su preocupación y su presencia se habían convertido en una carga. Si nadie le quisiera y él no quisiera a nadie todo sería muchísimo más fácil. Pero, ¿cómo iba a librarse de aquella emocionalidad asfixiante si aquellos que conocían su crimen no cejaban de insistir en que se entregara? ¿Cómo dejar de odiarse a sí mismo si aunque los compadeciera y deseara al menos poder ser amable era incapaz de evitar ser dañino y cruel?

Y sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de sentir que lo único que pretendía con lo que hacía era ayudarlos. Tal vez de un modo retorcido y difícil de entender, pero quizás el único que resultara válido. A fin de cuentas, Sonya se comportaba como una chiquilla que se negaba a comprender la realidad, que se encerraba en sus fantasías y sus ensueños religiosos mientras se tapaba los oídos y se negaba a escuchar, gritándose a sí misma que Dios no lo permitiría. Como si su Dios hubiera mostrado alguna vez algún tipo de misericordia con ella. No, Sonya necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos. ¿Cómo podía sentarse al borde del precipicio y no obstante mantener la calma? Acabaría por enloquecer, al igual que le había ocurrido a él. Raskolnikov no pretendía hacerle daño, sólo quería ayudarla, hacerle _entender_ , salvarla del destino aciago hacia el que se había entregado.

Y Razumihin… Razumihin era casi peor. El pobre idiota se dejaría destruir a sí mismo con tal de ayudar a otros, entregaría hasta la última parte de sí si con ello podía hacerle bien a alguien. Valoraba infinitamente más la felicidad de cualquiera antes que la suya propia, estando incluso dispuesto a recibir una paliza de quien fuera con tal de hacerle un favor, aun si el receptor no lo deseaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inepto? ¿Es que estaba ciego? ¿No entendía que en un mundo tan frío y brutal no había sitio para su bondad? ¿Que toda su candidez y su amabilidad acabarían por consumirlo? No, no podía ser así. Razumihin necesitaba comprender que había una terrible maldad en el mundo, que no podía ser siempre bien intencionado, que no podía ayudar a todos. Que había gente cargada de oscuras pretensiones que se aprovecharía de su ingenuidad y su buena predisposición hacia el resto para arrebatar todo lo que pudiera de él, que él era mucho más importante de lo que creía y que su felicidad valía más que la de cualquier otro al que Raskolnikov conociera. Y que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de depositar sus afectos sobre alguien, porque si elegía a la persona equivocada terminaría sufriendo indeciblemente. ¿Y quién mejor para enseñarle eso que él mismo, Raskolnikov, el asesino?  Razumihin no podría aprender aquella lección mejor de ningún otro.

Rodion no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Tanto Sonya como Dmitri, los dos eran mucho más parecidos de lo que podrían imaginarse. El mismo tipo de idiotas inocentones, ambos empeñados en ver en él algo que no había, algún tipo de clemente bondad, negándose a aceptar la perversidad de su alma, compadeciéndolo, tratando de ayudarlo, soportando la injusta dureza de sus palabras como si aquel fuera el martirio que los santificaba. Eso era algo que le resultaba intolerable. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de lo que les estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué insistían en brindarle su apoyo cuando era obvio que no lo merecía? Así que, permaneciendo a su lado, siendo tan cruel y dañino, tal vez pudiera abrirles los ojos.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le molestaba terriblemente. Porque, vamos a ver, ¿qué derecho tenía él a tratar de ayudarlos?  Si lo que querían era acompañarlo en su caída, ¿qué le importaba a él? ¿Por qué tratar de impedírselo? ¿Acaso era decisión suya? Y si los dejaba, si se alejaba de ellos y los abandonaba a su suerte y era el mundo el que se encargaba de destrozarlos y dinamitar todo lo que eran ¿no era eso lo correcto? ¿No era así como tenía que ser, como había sido siempre? ¿No era ese el juego mezquino que la humanidad se traía entre manos?

Raskolnikov no dejaba de torturarse con aquellas preguntas. Y es que, aun aceptando que sus razones para permanecer con ellos pudieran ser en cierto modo válidas, ¿no era lo adecuado para él romper la relación con ambos, alejarse de una vez por todas? Si quería sobreponerse a su enfermedad, si de veras quería librarse de aquello, no podía seguir atado a la gente que le amaba. No, tendría que aprender a estar solo. Era eso a lo que se había condenado, a una soledad profunda y eterna. Al fin y al cabo aquel jueguecito suyo con Razumihin y el habérselo confesado todo a Sonya, no eran más que intentos absurdos de buscar compañía y comprensión. Pero si de verdad quería curarse, si realmente quería avanzar, entonces iba a tener que entender que realmente estaba solo y que no quedaba nada que lo conectara al resto. Y que decir cabe que mientras siguiera junto a ellos, por mucho que tratara de convencerse de que el mal que les causaba era todo por un bien mayor, no podía librarse de la culpa y el malestar. Y mientras siguiera despreciándose a sí mismo de aquel modo nunca se sobrepondría ni escaparía de su angustioso estado actual.

El curso de acción correcto era por tanto indudable. Debía separarse de Sonya y Dmitri del mismo modo que lo había hecho con su madre y su hermana y no volver a ellos hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo. Quizás entonces pudiera ayudarlos, tal vez cuando se curara lograra sentirse digno de sus afectos. Incluso capaz de corresponderlos. Pero por ahora eso quedaba muy lejos y la única opción posible era la distancia y el silencio.

Y sin embargo Raskolnikov sabía perfectamente que no haría aquello. Aunque entendiera a ciencia cierta qué era lo que debía hacer hacía mucho que había dejado de actuar siguiendo los designios de la razón, el camino de la sensatez ya parecía quedarle muy lejos. Porque allí estaba de nuevo, frente a la puerta de Razumihin, golpeando suavemente con los nudillos, esperando impaciente a que su amigo le abriera. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo aquello? Esa era una pregunta en la que ya no deseaba pensar, a la que no quería responder. Cada vez que se esbozaba en su mente trataba de rechazarla con una mueca de desprecio. ¿Qué sentido tenía pensar en ello? Era demasiado tedioso, demasiado confuso, y él estaba muy cansado de todo eso. Pensar en sus razones sólo conseguía hacerlo sentir más agobiado y aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Así que prefería dejarse llevar y permitir que las cosas avanzaran por aquel sendero tan cruel que ya parecía trazado para todos ellos. Por eso estaba allí ahora. Porque había renunciado a hacerse preguntas y aceptar sus respuestas, limitándose simplemente a seguir uno de sus repentinos impulsos. Suplicando internamente por que Razumihin no hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre él desde la última vez que se vieron y no rechazara su visita.

Para su alivio, Dmitri no parecía haber cambiado de opinión en absoluto. Lo recibió con cierta sorpresa, quizás no esperara que fuera a verlo tan pronto, puede que no creyera que fuera a verlo en absoluto, pero lo invitó a entrar amablemente, para de inmediato señalarle el sofá y preguntarle si quería una taza de té o cualquier otra cosa. Raskolnikov se lo pensó brevemente, pero al final accedió a la idea del té. ¿Por qué no, qué mal había en ello? Razumihin se esfumó al momento, bajando a la cocina sólo para volver un rato después trayendo él mismo la bandeja con la tetera y dos tazas.

Rodya procuró centrarse en su taza mientras bebía, tratando de ignorar la tensión palpable que se extendía entre ambos. Razumihin no apartaba los ojos de él, mirándolo de nuevo de aquella forma que lo hacía sentir tan incómodo. Al final Raskolnikov no pudo contenerse más.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Razumihin se removió en el sitio, dudoso, antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y centrar de nuevo su atención en él.

-No es nada, es que… no esperaba que vinieras a verme. ¿Querías algo?

El indudable tono de sospecha en sus palabras logró que Raskolnikov se sintiera ofendido.

-¿Te molesto? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, claro que no. Vamos, chico, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar a la que salta? Lo único que quería decir es que no es habitual que te presentes en mi casa sólo para tomar el té.

Raskolnikov se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido durante un rato. Pero entonces volvió a concentrarse en su bebida, vaciando de un trago lo que le quedaba y haciendo una mueca mientras dejaba a un lado la taza.

-Está aguado.

-En el nombre de… Por favor, Rodion, dime que no se trataba de eso, que no has venido hasta aquí sólo para criticar mi té.

-Tal vez.- respondió Raskolnikov, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa ante el tono exageradamente melodramático de su amigo. Era maravilloso ver que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido Dmitri aún era capaz de bromear con él.   

Pero a pesar de aquella actitud aparentemente lúdica había un cierto nerviosismo en Razumihin que Rodya no pudo dejar de percibir. Y aunque en parte le gustaría ignorarlo Raskolnikov sabía que no podía dejarlo pasar.

-A ti te ocurre algo…

-¿Qué? No, en absoluto.

-Vamos, Razumihin, dímelo de una vez y acabemos con esto. ¿Es por algo que he hecho yo o algo que has hecho tú?

Su amigo soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-Ambos, supongo. Mira, lo cierto es que cuando has llamado a la puerta yo acababa de llegar. De hecho, si hubieras venido un poco antes no me habrías encontrado aquí. Volvía de visitar a tu familia.

Se le quedó mirando, como si esperara algún tipo de reproche por su parte. En lugar de ello Rodya se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Recuerdo haberte pedido que cuidaras de ellas y que no las abandonaras. Sigo queriendo que lo hagas, eso no ha cambiado, así que ¿cuál es el problema?

-No es eso, es sólo que… No has ido a verlas desde entonces, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Ves? _Ese_ es el problema. ¿Por qué no, Rodya? ¿No ves que sufren por ti? Haces que se preocupen terriblemente y eso tampoco es justo. Deberías estar ahora con ellas y no aquí conmigo.

Raskolnikov negó fehacientemente con la cabeza, respondiendo con irritada firmeza.

-Tengo mis motivos. Créeme, Razumihin, esto es lo mejor para todos.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero ¿qué daño puede haber en ir a verlas de vez en cuando? Una visita rápida, sólo para hacerles saber que estás bien, que te importan y que no tienen que preocuparse, nada más.

-¿Para mentirles? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que me presente allí de vez en cuando para regalarles el oído con mis mentiras? No, hermano, olvídalo. Fui muy explícito sobre mis intenciones la última vez que las vi. No pienso volver a ellas hasta que todo haya pasado y no puedes hacer nada para convencerme. Y si es eso lo que te has propuesto lo mejor será que me marche ahora mismo.

-Claro que no, no tengo ningún interés en convencerte de nada. En lo que a mí respecta que el Diablo te lleve, chico, tú verás lo que haces. Siempre te has empeñado en desoír mis consejos, no esperaba que eso fuera a cambiar ahora. Pero sí que hay algo que deberías saber, así que escúchame. Tu madre está enferma, lleva varios días con fiebre. Ayer se le metió en la cabeza el ir a verte y no hubo quien la disuadiera, así que tu hermana y yo la acompañamos hasta tu casa, pero no estabas allí. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó durante largo rato pero al final concluyó que si habías salido era porque no estabas enfermo ni perdiendo la cabeza y que era humillante para una madre estar allí suplicando por tu amabilidad, así que volvió a casa. Tras eso parece que la fiebre empeoró y acabó murmurando algo sobre que no tienes tiempo para ellas pero sí para _tu_ chica. Al parecer cree que Sofya Semionovna es tu chica, tu amante o lo que sea.-Razumihin no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, obviamente incómodo por la idea que acababa de expresar. No obstante siguió hablando.-Avdotya Romanovna y yo hemos intentado por todos nuestros medios disuadirla de ello y hacer que se calme pero nada funcionaría mejor que una visita tuya.

Raskolnikov abrió la boca para protestar ante el comentario, dispuesto a insistir en su negativa, pero Razumihin se apresuró a frenarlo con un gesto.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, está bien. No estoy tratando de convencerte, sólo expreso mi opinión, ¿de acuerdo? El caso es que… Tu hermana es muy insistente, Rodya, y al final no he tenido más opción que contarle algunas cosas. ¡No, no pongas esa cara! Dios Santo, ¿por quién me tomas? No le he contado _eso_. Sólo le he dicho lo que yo creía saber antes de descubrir… Bueno, bien lo sabes. Le he hablado de tu enfermedad y de lo que me había contado Zosimov. Del asesinato de la prestamista y de las… injustas sospechas que pesan sobre ti. Ha parecido entenderlo muy bien. Más de lo que esperaba, de hecho. Parece creer que, en sus propias palabras, el simple hecho de que sospechen algo tan horrible de ti justifica todo tu comportamiento hasta ahora inexplicable. Al menos parece que ella se ha quedado algo más tranquila.

Rodya le observó con incredulidad.

-¿Le dijiste eso a mi hermana? ¿Le mentiste a Dunya? ¿Tú?

Razumihin estaba obviamente sorprendido por la pregunta, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

-Sí, claro. No podía decirle la verdad.

-Oh, Dios. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Dunya es muy perspicaz y tú eres un pésimo mentiroso, Razumihin! ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en darse cuenta de que le estabas mintiendo?

Pero Dmitri no parecía en absoluto preocupado, notó Raskolnikov con irritación. Si su amigo no empezaba a tomarse las cosas más en serio iba a terminar en prisión por su culpa.

-No creo que eso sea un gran problema. Ella parecía muy dispuesta a creerme. De todos modos, ¿de verdad piensas que tu hermana daría crédito a esos rumores? No, lo tendrá por eso. Rumores. Como de costumbre, te preocupas innecesariamente, Rodya. Vamos, sabes que yo no haría nada que te pusiera en peligro.

-Permíteme que ponga eso último en duda. Sigo sin pensar que tu ocurrencia confesional estuviera exenta de riesgos.

-¿Realmente quieres volver a tratar eso ahora?

-No. Lo cierto es que no.

Rodya apartó la vista, apretando los labios. No, era mejor no volver a hablar de aquello nunca. En realidad, era mejor no volver a hablar de nada nunca más, pero no es como si de pronto fuera a atender a razones, ¿no?

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-preguntó de repente, lanzándole una mirada recelosa a Razumihin.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Acaso te he pedido que me hicieras un informe sobre los tejemanejes de mi familia? ¿Crees que me interesa? No, no quiero saber nada, nada. Esto no es más que una treta tuya para empujarme a acudir a ellas. 

-Por el amor de Dios, Rodion, ¡eres tú el que me ha preguntado! Querías saber qué era lo que me preocupaba, ¿no? ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

Raskolnikov fue a replicar, pero entonces calló, pensando en ello. En seguida se dio cuenta, no pudiendo evitar cierto sentimiento de confusión ante la idea, de que Razumihin tenía razón.

-Sí… Sí, es cierto. He preguntado yo.

Tras eso se sumió en un silencio taciturno. ¿Por qué había allí, qué era lo que tenía en mente cuando tomó esa decisión? ¿Existía algún motivo? Tal vez sí, pero de ser así lo había olvidado. No debería haber ido, sólo estaba haciendo que todo fuera peor. Y ahora Razumihin lo estaba mirando de aquella otra forma, la que lo hacía sentir incluso más incómodo que la anterior. Compasivo, tierno, amable. No soportaba que lo mirara así. No se lo merecía, ¿por qué no era capaz de entenderlo?

-Rodya…-le llamó con suavidad, tratando de alejarlo de sus oscuras reflexiones.

Raskolnikov alzó los ojos hacia la expresión consternada de su amigo. Dmitri estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Rodya no le dejó hablar. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, besándolo para acallarlo, para no tener que oír ni una sola de sus frases amables, para que Razumihin se olvidara de lo que sea que quisiera hacerle entender y se centrara en satisfacer sus propios deseos. Era mejor así. Rodya preferiría hacer cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, antes que dejarse consolar de nuevo por él. Eso no debía volver a ocurrir nunca. Nunca.

Pero Razumihin no reaccionó exactamente como había esperado. Al principio se tensó por la sorpresa, inmóvil ante el gesto repentino. Bien, eso era algo que cabía imaginar, ya que el que Rodya iniciase aquel tipo de contacto no era lo más habitual. Pero una vez sobrepasado el asombro inicial su amigo no le devolvió el beso como hubiera hecho la otra vez. En lugar de ello lo agarró por los hombros y lo apartó de él, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza.

-Rodya, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Razumihin le miraba con total seriedad, el ceño levemente fruncido. Raskolnikov le devolvió una mirada confusa, incapaz de entender su reacción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?-parpadeó lentamente, tratando de encontrar su error. Tal vez a Razumihin no le gustara que fuese él el que tomara la iniciativa, quizás su amigo quisiera mantener el control, dejar a su elección qué hacían y cuándo lo hacían. Sí, debía de ser eso, seguramente estuviera sobrepasando algún tipo de límite sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo no parecía haberle molestado en absoluto la última vez.- ¿No debí empezar yo? ¿No es un buen momento? ¿O es que prefieres que me quede quieto, que no responda?

-¿Qué?-ahora era Razumihin el que parecía sorprendido, no pudiendo evitar acentuar su expresión ceñuda-No, no es nada de eso, Rodion. Pero después de todo lo que me dijiste la otra vez ¿de verdad crees que simplemente voy a… hacer esto, como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Oh, así que se trataba de eso.

 -No veo por qué no.-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa socarrona.-Nada ha cambiado, ha sido así desde el principio.

-Cambia para mí.-Razumihin dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, desviando la vista y guardando un silencio pensativo.

Raskolnikov se dio cuenta de que su amigo parecía un tanto triste, decepcionado. Aquello también debía ser culpa suya, pensó con cierta irritación. Se preguntó si había algo que pudiera decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. O si debería intentar hacerlo sentir mejor. Posiblemente no.  Cualquier cosa que hiciera sólo lograría empeorarlo.

Estaba reflexionando sobre esto cuando Razumihin volvió a centrar su atención en él.

-Escucha, Rodya. No quiero hacer nada que te haga daño, ¿entiendes? No quiero hacer que te sientas mal, que te desprecies a ti mismo. Ya sufres demasiado, lo último que deseo es hacer que eso empeore.

Maldita sea. Estaba siendo indebidamente amable otra vez. ¿Todavía no había entendido lo fastidioso que le resultaba aquello? ¿Lo insufrible que era verlo preocuparse por él más de lo que se preocupaba por su propio bienestar? ¿Por qué se empeñaba todavía en tratar de protegerlo, en evitar que se destruyera a sí mismo? ¿Temía hacerle daño? Como si Razumihin pudiera hacerle daño de algún modo. No, no, Dmitri estaba muy lejos de eso. Debería preocuparse más por el daño que pudiera recibir de su parte. Y además, ¿por qué tenía que cuestionarlo de aquel modo? ¿Es que pretendía provocar su enfado, hacerle perder de nuevo el control de sus palabras? Pero Rodya no quería ser cruel con él. Esta vez no.

-Sé muy bien lo que hago, Razumihin.-habló despacio, tratando de controlar su rabia repentina, de no dejar traslucir demasiado su irritación impaciente.-Tengo mis razones para esto, tal vez sean distintas a las tuyas, pero son igual de válidas. Quiero hacerlo, al igual que quería antes, nada ha cambiado. Además, tú no puedes hacerme daño. Hagas lo que hagas no lograrías hacerme sentir peor.

No pudo evitar finalizar con un deje de desafío en su voz. Tal vez hubiera sido adecuado señalar que era muy complicado lograr que se despreciara más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero no lo consideró necesario. Dmitri le escuchaba con expresión desconfiada, no pareciendo dar mucho crédito a sus palabras. No obstante asintió levemente, acercándose a él lo suficiente para lograr que Raskolnikov se sintiera incómodo, aunque se esforzó por mantener su apariencia firme. Su amigo le sujetó la barbilla y le obligó a alzar la vista hacia él.

-Necesito que estés seguro de esto.

Rodya le sostuvo la mirada. Razumihin parecía estar pensando en algo, había algún tipo de pretensión ignota danzando tras sus pupilas, Raskolnikov lo supo al instante, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para reconocer que podía haberse equivocado en algún punto en su discurso.

-Lo estoy.

Dmitri lo estudió con atención durante largo rato, buscando quizás algún rastro de duda, de indecisión, madurando aquel pensamiento que parecía flotar en su mente.

-Bueno…-murmuró finalmente, pasándole el pulgar con lentitud por la mejilla.-Ya lo veremos.

Y entonces se inclinó para besarlo, continuando lo que su amigo había empezado. Rodya se quedó inicialmente quieto, dudando si debía responder. No era algo que acostumbrara a hacer, hasta aquella última vez jamás lo había intentado y no estaba seguro de si quería repetirlo. Pero lo cierto es que la anteriormente intolerable sensación que le causaba la lengua de Razumihin invadiendo su boca había desaparecido y en su lugar había algo tentadoramente llamativo en seguir sus movimientos, en contrarrestarlos, en explorar la boca de su amigo, en saborearlo, en dejarse arrastrar por todos esos molestos impulsos que tanto se había esforzado en contener. ¿Y por qué seguir evitándolo? Así que se dejó llevar. Quizás con más timidez que Razumihin, puede que con mayor torpeza y menos naturalidad, pero fue una respuesta, al fin y al cabo. Y aunque antes había tenido la absurda idea de que tal vez fuera precisamente aquello lo que molestaba a su amigo ahora resultaba bastante obvio que no. Más bien al contrario, parecía motivar a Dmitri, volverlo más pasional. Raskolnikov ya no estaba seguro de si aquello le desagradaba o no.

Razumihin no tardó en deshacerse de su chaqueta y muy pronto su chaleco sufrió el mismo destino. Sólo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Rodya con cierta premura fue cuando Dmitri abandonó sus labios, pero únicamente para centrarse en recorrer su cuello. Raskolnikov nunca se lo había dicho, pero esa era una de las cosas que más le estremecían. Su piel parecía ser extremadamente sensible y el simple aliento de su amigo contra ella despertaba en él toda aquella ristra de sensaciones indebidas. Mejor ni mencionar el efecto que tenía en su cuerpo cuando usaba la lengua o los dientes. El calor, la humedad, la presión, incluso el leve dolor de un mordisco entremezclado con el resto de estímulos resultaban agradables hasta el punto de resultarle muy difícil mantener el control.

Y ahora Razumihin estaba clavando los dientes contra su carne, succionando y lamiendo a un tiempo, arrancándole un gemido a Rodya y provocando que su sangre fluyera directa hacia su entrepierna. Normalmente Raskolnikov hubiera maldecido internamente por ello, odiándose por aquella falta de serenidad, pero por primera vez pareció darle igual. Tal vez se hubiera acostumbrado, tal vez fuera una reacción inevitable. O tal vez se hubiera cansado ya de luchar. Realmente no importaba, tenía otra cosa en mente en ese momento.

¿A Razumihin también le gustaría que le hicieran aquello? Hasta ahora no se lo había planteado. Era cierto que en su mente se habían perfilado toda suerte de escenarios entre su amigo y él en los que Rodya era un activo partícipe pero jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer nada de aquello en la vida real. Se había limitado a dejarse usar, sin devolver ni un poco de las atenciones que recibía. Y puede que eso no hubiera sido muy justo por su parte. Quizás había sido demasiado cobarde. O demasiado egoísta.

Razumihin ya había terminado con su camisa, apartándose un poco de él y estudiándolo con atención mientras acariciaba suavemente sus hombros desnudos, tal vez queriendo asegurarse de que Rodya seguía seguro de aquello. Raskolnikov le devolvió la mirada, tratando de ignorar sus propios latidos acelerados, pero no pudiendo evitar un estremecimiento ante el aire tristemente resignado que se ocultaba tras la expresión amable y tierna de su amigo. Quizás Rodya no pudiera entender porque esa mirada le resultaba tan dolorosa, pero sí comprendía que tal vez fuera el momento de intentar reparar sus faltas.

Entonces Dmitri empezó a desabotonar su propia camisa, apartando los ojos de él. Eso hizo que Rodya se preguntara otra cosa. Lo había pensado alguna otra vez, pero nunca lo había planteado en voz alta. Dudó sobre ello, pero no tardó en tomar una decisión. A fin de cuentas, no era más que curiosidad, no tenía mayor importancia. Preguntar no haría daño a nadie.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

Razumihin se detuvo a medio camino, lanzándole una mirada de interrogante confusión.

-¿Por qué te desnudas? Es decir, entiendo que encuentres algún tipo de… interés en desnudarme a mí,-Rodya se esforzó en no prestar atención a las implicaciones que expresaban sus propias palabras mientras hablaba.-pero ¿por qué tú también? Está bastante claro que eso no es necesario para lo que hacemos, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces tú…

Se detuvo entonces, dándose cuenta de que Razumihin se había sonrojado bruscamente. Raskolnikov no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el hecho. Nunca había visto a su amigo sonrojarse, al menos no de aquel modo.

Dmitri tardó un rato en responder, demasiado desconcertado por la pregunta.

-No es nada…-murmuró con cierta vacilación. Era bastante evidente que se sentía incómodo y avergonzado.-Es solo que, bueno, me gusta más así, ¿entiendes? La cercanía, ese tipo de… contacto, ya sabes, piel con piel…

Terminó con un suspiro derrotado y Rodya no pudo evitar preguntarse a santo de qué venía aquella expresión martirizada. No tardó mucho en sacar conclusiones. Razumihin estaba esperando algún tipo de ataque por su parte, nada más y nada menos. Al parecer, aquello de desnudarse estaba en algún modo relacionado con esos sentimientos que bajo ninguna circunstancia debería albergar por él y ahora que Raskolnikov le cuestionaba sobre ello esperaba recibir alguna de sus burlas. Dios Santo, ¿tan mal lo había estado tratando? ¿Lo había empujado hasta el punto de que no quisiera expresarle nada de lo que llevaba en su interior por miedo a algún comentario hiriente? ¿A la incomprensión y al rechazo? Rodya sintió una punzada de dolorosa culpa en el pecho. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Es que acaso pretendía que Razumihin acabara sintiéndose como él? Aquello no estaba bien. No estaba bien en absoluto.

-Piel con piel…-no pudo evitar repetir entre dientes, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, aún perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

-Sí… Pero esto no es necesario si tú no quieres, yo…-Dmitri meneó la cabeza con semblante serio, pareciendo tomar una decisión.- Me dejaré la ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Será lo mejor.

Razumihin comenzó a abrocharse de nuevo la camisa, sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero Raskolnikov no tardó demasiado en reaccionar. En un movimiento inesperado le sujetó ambas manos, deteniéndolo y apretándoselas con amabilidad.

-No, no hace falta. Siento que me hayas malinterpretado, Razumihin. No me molesta, era sólo curiosidad.

Ahora Dmitri parecía incluso más sorprendido que antes. Fue incapaz de decir nada, simplemente lo miró con extrañeza. Parecía estar preguntándose si su amigo deliraba de nuevo. Raskolnikov optó por ignorar la idea, aunque él también empezara a planteársela, y encargarse él mismo de terminar con la camisa de Razumihin, desabrochando con destreza los últimos botones y deshaciéndose finalmente de ella. Entonces posó la mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, deslizándola lentamente hacia abajo, acariciando la piel de su vientre con suavidad, sintiendo como los músculos de su abdomen se contraían de forma refleja ante su contacto. Raskolnikov se preguntó si aquello sería una mala o una buena señal, pero podría jurar que la respiración de Razumihin se había acelerado.

-Rodya…-le llamó Dmitri con suavidad.  

Raskolnikov alzó la vista hacia él, todavía sin retirar la mano.

-¿Sí?

-Rodya, tú… ¿Estás bien, hermano? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

Rodion podía intuir con facilidad la pregunta que no le hacía. “¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?” Por una vez la idea no le resultó irritante, sino divertida. No, no tenía fiebre. Y sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-Sí, bien. Muy bien. Perfectamente bien, Razumihin. No me cuestiones más.

Y antes de que su amigo pudiera replicar Raskolnikov volvió a besarlo, paseando de nuevo la mano a lo largo de su vientre. Aquello pareció ser suficiente para lograr que Razumihin se relajara y despejar las dudas que le asolaban. Tal vez ese fuera buen momento para intentar aquello otro. Estaba bastante seguro de que a Dmitri le gustaría. Y por algún motivo eso ahora parecía ser algo realmente importante.

Rompió el beso y se apartó un poco, pero sólo para inmediatamente pegar sus labios al cuello de Razumihin, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido. Su piel era salada y cálida y Rodya no pudo evitar preguntarse al momento por qué no habría hecho aquello antes. ¿Por qué se había esforzado tanto en refrenarse? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿No era acaso algo absurdo? Le clavó los dientes con suavidad mientras ascendía, paseando la lengua despacio por su piel en su recorrido. Podía sentir con facilidad el pulso rápido latiendo en las arterias de Razumihin, su corazón acelerándose a causa suya.

Su moral. Sí, eso era. Su sentido de la moral, de lo que podía tolerar y de lo que resultaba inadmisible, ese había sido el freno. Pero que estúpido era aquello. ¿Cómo él, precisamente él, Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov, podía atreverse a decir que había cosas por las que no estaba dispuesto a pasar? Él, que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Y sin embargo no parecía tener problema en empujar a su amigo a hacer las cosas que se negaba a sí mismo como si no hubiera nada de inmoral en ello. Era injusto e hipócrita y ante todo absurdo. No hacía más que dejar las cosas a medias. Las había dejado a medias cuando mató a la vieja y las había estado dejando a medias con Dmitri.

Al menos ahora, pensó con cierta satisfacción mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja a su amigo, parecía estar reparando su error bastante bien. O eso podía inferir a partir de los gemidos y jadeos de Razumihin, que se había pegado a él y había empezado a acariciarle la espalda, recorriendo lentamente la curva de su columna con dedos amables, usando su otro brazo para rodear su cintura y mantenerlo lo más cerca posible de él. Rodya se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, todavía besándole el cuello mientras pasaba una mano tentativamente por el desordenado cabello de su amigo. A pesar de estar algo enredado Razumihin tenía el pelo más suave de lo que había imaginado en un principio y de algún modo aquella percepción resultaba agradable. Raskolnikov comenzó a frotarle el cuero cabelludo de la nuca con suavidad, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su amigo que no pudo dejar de percibir. Aquello despertó en él una inusual sensación de calidez interior, un sentimiento que bien podría haber sido ternura y que de inmediato le propició el deseo de volver a saborear sus labios, de tomar su boca, de besarlo y dejarse besar. Lo hizo, cediendo de nuevo al arrastre de un impulso.   

Razumihin respondió con vehemencia, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que se tumbara sobre su espalda, recostándose sobre él todavía sin liberar sus labios. Y cuando lo hizo fue sólo para volver a besar su cuello, para recorrer su clavícula con lentitud, para descender por su pecho hasta que su boca alcanzó uno de sus pezones y sus dientes se cerraron suavemente entorno a él, acariciándolo con la lengua, succionándolo, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Aquello arrancó una exclamación ahogada a Raskolnikov, junto con un cosquilleo placentero que bajó directo a su creciente erección. Bien, eso era nuevo. Y se sentía muy bien.

Sin embargo, Razumihin pareció malinterpretar sus gemidos, separándose de él y dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

-¡No!

Su respuesta enérgica los pilló a ambos por sorpresa. Rodya no había pretendido contestar con todo aquel entusiasmo ansioso en su voz y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer apartó la vista, indeciblemente avergonzado. Razumihin no tardó mucho en entender las implicaciones que se ocultaban tras aquel tono casi desesperado y por algún motivo no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Raskolnikov frunció el ceño, todavía sin mirarlo. ¿Iba a burlarse de sus deseos? Bueno, tal vez se lo mereciera. Que fuera una especie de venganza justa, entonces.

Pero Razumihin no parecía albergar ningún tipo de deseo vengativo. En realidad, se mostraba más bien curioso. Se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y lo estaba estudiando con interés, todavía conservando el brillo divertido en los ojos. Rodya se removió molesto. En la posición en la que estaban su amigo podía notar perfectamente su excitación y él no podía hacer nada por ocultarse, por muy humillado que se sintiera. Que decir cabe que el estado de su amigo era muy similar al suyo, pero al contrario que él Dmitri no parecía avergonzarse en absoluto de ello.

Raskolnikov estaba a punto de quejarse del intenso escrutinio y exigirle que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo de la forma más despectiva y menos suplicante posible de la que fuera capaz cuando Razumihin pareció decidirse por fin a actuar. Pero en lugar de seguir besando su cuerpo lo que hizo fue comenzar a frotar uno de sus pezones con el pulgar, despacio al principio, pero no tardando en acelerar el ritmo, llegando incluso a pellizcarlo entre dos dedos y a retorcerlo levemente. No con demasiada fuerza, pero sí lo suficiente para que un confundido Rodya se removiera y apretara los dientes, poniendo todo su empeño en no dejar traslucir hasta qué punto le excitaba aquello. Como si no fuera muy evidente. Razumihin no había apartado su atenta mirada de él.

-¿Eso te gusta?  

Raskolnikov parpadeó sorprendido, devolviéndole la mirada con aire confuso. ¿Por qué se preocupaba ahora por aquello? Además, la respuesta era bastante obvia, ¿no? ¿Estaba intentando humillarlo? Pero no parecía eso en absoluto. Y estaba bastante seguro de que Razumihin no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo sentir humillado. Pero le resultaba muy difícil pensar en aquellas circunstancias, con su amigo ahora centrado en estimular sus dos pezones a un tiempo, todavía sentado sobre él y presionando su entrepierna con su propia erección. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía quedarse quieto? ¿Cómo pretendía que pensara en algo si no paraba de hacer eso con los dedos?

Quizás ese fuera un buen momento para recordarle a su amigo de qué iba a aquello, para volver a decirle que se olvidara de lo que le gustaba o le dejaba de gustar a él y ordenarle que se dejara de jueguecitos e hiciera ya lo de siempre, que lo tomara sin más miramientos y acabara de una vez con eso, así él podría volver a casa, hundirse en su propia desesperación y miseria y con un poco de suerte terminar por quedarse dormido y olvidarse de sí mismo durante un rato. Pero en lugar de ello se limitó a asentir con suavidad, todavía sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Vaya, Rodya, eso es… interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Sí.

Razumihin detuvo por fin sus movimientos, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de recostarse de nuevo sobre él.

-Lo siento, Rodion.

Acalló la pregunta naciente en los labios de Raskolnikov con un nuevo beso, pero en cuanto se separó Rodya se apresuró a interrogarlo.

-¿Por qué?

¿Qué motivo podía tener Razumihin para disculparse con él? ¿Es que había algo en este mundo por lo que su amigo pudiera llegar a sentir que le debía una disculpa? Le resultaba una idea muy difícil de imaginar.

-Por haber sido tan egoísta contigo. Por no haberte prestado la atención debida.

Esta vez Raskolnikov no pudo contenerse.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

Rodya apartó la vista. ¿Es que Dmitri no se daba cuenta? Había sido él el que lo había querido así, el que había insistido para que fuera así. Se lo había dicho muchísimas veces y sin embargo su amigo continuaba empeñado en adjudicarse la culpa. _Su_ culpa. Aquello le provocó un ramalazo de rabia, aunque no estaba seguro de contra quien. Razumihin no debía disculparse por eso. No había nada que lamentar.

-Rodya, ¿sigues estando bien?

Le había empezado a acariciar el pelo, volviendo a mirarlo con preocupación.

-Confuso…

Fue la respuesta más sincera que pudo dar.

-¿Quieres que paremos?

Que pregunta tan absurda.

-No.

Entonces dudó un momento. El ambiente confiado y relajado de antes parecía haberse evaporado en un suspiro, sustituido por un cierto grado de tensión e incomodidad entre ellos. Raskolnikov se preguntó si podría arreglarlo de alguna forma. Hizo su mejor intento.

-¿No te dije que dejaras de cuestionarme?-comentó en tono de broma.-Venga, continúa por donde lo habías dejado. ¿O es que me vas a hacer suplicarte?

Razumihin frunció el ceño, todavía dubitativo, pero al final decidió seguirle el juego.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? No estaría mal oírte pedir las cosas con un poquito de amabilidad para variar.

-No abuses de mi buena fe, Dmitri Prokofich.

Razumihin le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar. Fue un gesto inesperado para Rodya, pero no podría negar que de su agrado. En cierto modo contribuía a recuperar el tono relajado de antes.

-¿Me lo pedirás por favor?

-Razumihin, querido amigo, hermano, ¿podrías irte al infierno? Te lo pido por favor.

Dmitri se echó a reír, besándole justo debajo de la oreja y provocándole un cosquilleo agradable en la piel.

-Creo que me conformaré con eso.

Entonces Razumihin descendió de nuevo, usando una vez más su lengua para juguetear con sus pezones. Rodya no tardó mucho en recuperar el estado entusiasmado de antes, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar. Sabía muy bien cuáles serían las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya lidiaría con esos demonios más tarde. Por ahora sería mejor limitarse a sentir y no pensar en nada.

Tras un rato de estimulación casi exhaustiva para Rodya, Dmitri decidió seguir bajando, paseando su boca con lentitud a lo largo de su vientre, estremeciéndolo con la calidez y la humedad. Como era acostumbrado, Razumihin no se había afeitado en varios días y su barba incipiente le arañó la piel en su recorrido. Tal vez Raskolnikov debería sentirse molesto por ello, pero muy al contrario, la sensación le resultó bastante excitante. Más de lo que se sentía dispuesto a admitir. Sin embargo, no quiso plantearse los motivos de aquello. Seguramente fuera mucho mejor no saberlo, todas las ideas rápidas que se dibujaron en su mente le resultaban excesivamente preocupantes. Además, ¿quién tenía tiempo para inquietarse por eso? Razumihin acababa de llegar hasta el borde de sus pantalones y ahora estaba deshaciéndose de ellos con dedos ágiles. Era algo mucho más interesante en lo que pensar.

No tuvo que transcurrir mucho rato para que Rodya se encontrara a sí mismo totalmente desnudo sobre el sofá de Razumihin. En ese momento le daba igual, pero lo cierto es que las primeras veces que habían hecho aquello se había sentido terriblemente avergonzado de su desnudez. De hecho, al principio se había negado a quitarse más ropa de la que fuera estrictamente necesaria. Pero por alguna razón había terminado cediendo poco a poco hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no le importaba en absoluto. El pudor era otra de esas muchas cosas absurdas a las que había terminado por renunciar.

Dmitri le pasó una mano tentativamente por la cadera, deslizando sus dedos sobre la fina piel con lentitud, provocando que la mente de Rodya se llenara de ideas tan tentadoras como terribles. Se decidió por cerrar los ojos y mantenerse tan callado como fuera posible, mientras Razumihin introducía un dedo humedecido con saliva en su interior. Raskolnikov no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Daba igual cuantas veces hubieran hecho aquello, en ese aspecto nada había cambiado, cada vez que Razumihin empezaba a prepararlo se sentía profundamente avergonzado, casi humillado. Se mantuvo a sí mismo en la oscuridad, negándose a abrir los ojos y cruzar la vista con su amigo. No quería ver la forma en que lo estaba mirando, no quería saber si Razumihin era capaz de entender las sensaciones tan intensas que provocaba en él, de lo que era capaz de hacer sólo con sus dedos, si comprendía hasta qué punto aquello le hacía muy difícil no sucumbir a sus instintos. Y desde luego no quería que Dmitri supiera lo deshonroso que era para él todo esto, lo dolorosamente humillante que resultaba que algo así lo hiciera sentir tan agradado. Le hacía plantearse muchas cosas sobre sí mismo. Pero ese era su problema, no el de Razumihin, y no sería justo dejar que su amigo también lidiara con ello.

Había apretado los dientes cuando Dmitri introdujo un segundo dedo, removiéndose sin embargo para encontrar una mejor posición para ello. No tuvo que transcurrir demasiado tiempo antes de que la distensión fuera la suficiente para que Razumihin pudiera mover los dedos libremente en su interior. Fue entonces cuando su amigo posó los labios con suavidad sobre la parte interna de su muslo, empezando a besarlo en un camino lento y ascendente, sin dejar por un momento de moverse en su interior. El gesto arrancó un jadeo sorprendido en Rodya, que abrió por fin los ojos, manteniendo no obstante la vista clavada en el techo, estremecido por el cosquilleo de su aliento sobre su piel sensible.

Pero Razumihin no se conformó con aquello.

En lugar de detenerse cuando hubo llegado a su ingle continuó su recorrido, rozándole los testículos con la mejilla para finalmente posar los labios sobre la base de su pene. Se tomó un instante, apenas un instante, antes de pasear la lengua lentamente a lo largo de todo el miembro. El cuerpo de Rodya se tensó de inmediato. Dios Santo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que Razumihin se había vuelto loco? ¿No iría a…? Su mente se agitaba frenéticamente, perdida en una confusión alarmada. Todo esto se alejaba mucho de sus planes y no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de Dmitri ni de cómo debía actuar a continuación. No le hizo falta sacar conclusiones. Razumihin utilizó su mano libre para sujetar su pene y situarlo en buena posición antes de cerrar la boca entorno a él y empezar a lamerlo con una lengua más hábil de lo que cabría esperar, moviéndose arriba y abajo con lentitud, permitiendo a Raskolnikov penetrar en su garganta, profundizando cada vez  más, provocando que el confundido joven se retorciera y se aferrarse con fuerza a la tapicería bajo su cuerpo, apretando los dientes con la respiración agitada.

Durante un rato sólo se oyeron los balbuceos y gemidos quedos de Rodya entremezclados con los sonidos ahogados de Dmitri. Raskolnikov tenía la mente en blanco. Se había quedado bloqueado, sobrepasado por la sorpresa y las sensaciones nuevas, incapaz de pensar ya en nada más. La boca de Razumihin era demasiado cálida, demasiado húmeda, y su garganta se apretaba contra su miembro sensible, provocándole calambres placenteros con cada movimiento, mientras todavía removía sus dedos dentro de él, casi al mismo ritmo que su cabeza, separándolos poco a poco, tratando de conseguir una mayor dilatación, agravando más si cabe el placer y la perturbación que sentía.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. La sensación era tan poderosa, tan intensa y desconocida, que Rodya comenzó a sentir unas ganas terribles de romper a llorar. Y sin embargo no quería que parase, deseaba llevar aquello hasta el final.

¿Hasta el final? Si Razumihin seguía así eso no iba a tardar demasiado en ocurrir. Por algún motivo aquella idea le hizo sentir un terror repentino. No, eso no, no podía permitirlo. Al menos todavía no. Así que por fin se forzó a sí mismo a reaccionar, aferrando a Razumihin por los hombros y empujándolo para apartarlo de él.

-Espera, espera…-consiguió murmurar jadeante. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para serenarse lo suficiente antes de poder seguir hablando.-Ya es suficiente, no quiero seguir con eso. ¿Puedes… puedes hacer lo de siempre?

Razumihin se le quedó mirando largamente, estudiándolo con atención. Rodya no fue capaz de sostenerle la vista, desviando los ojos con patente vergüenza. ¿Es que Dmitri planeaba seguir poniéndole las cosas tan difíciles?

Pero las palabras de su amigo evidenciaban lo contrario.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí.

Un instante más y Razumihin asintió, desabrochándose sus pantalones y no tardando en deshacerse de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta. Raskolnikov contuvo el aliento, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación antes de hacer ademán de darse la vuelta y tumbarse sobre su estómago. Pero su amigo lo detuvo, sujetándole el hombro y manteniéndolo en el sitio.

-No, espera. Quiero hacerlo así.

¿Así? Rodya volvió a sentir un ramalazo de terror. Hacerlo así implicaba que Razumihin lo _viera._ Que pudiera mirarle a la cara mientras se movía en su interior, que fuera testigo de todas las cosas que tan inútilmente se había estado esforzando por ocultar. La simple idea le resultaba insufriblemente humillante. Pero en aquel momento, ¿de verdad importaba? ¿Qué quedaba que Dmitri no supiera ya sobre él? ¿Qué más pretendía esconder? Ya que había optado por exponerse a sí mismo debería ser capaz de hacerlo por completo.

Agitó la cabeza brevemente en un gesto de asentimiento, volviendo a clavar los ojos en el techo. Si Razumihin deseaba verlo, adelante, que lo viera entonces.

Dmitri volvió a  utilizar su saliva para humedecer su entrada y su propia erección, aprovechándose también de sus fluidos. Cuando lo consideró suficiente se colocó en posición, pasándole los brazos bajo las piernas para levantarlas y tener mejor ángulo para penetrar. No era una postura demasiado cómoda para Rodya, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque la leve molestia que había empezado a flotar en el fondo de su mente se esfumó por completo en el momento en que Razumihin comenzó a empujar dentro de él, regalándole de nuevo aquella distensión que tanto le turbaba. Su amigo se introdujo a un ritmo lento pero constante, sin pausa, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio entre su deseo de no dañar a Rodya y la urgencia de su propio placer. Por suerte el cuerpo de Raskolnikov ya estaba más que preparado para la intrusión y Razumihin no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de poder empezar a embestir de forma más rápida e intensa, jadeando e inclinándose más hacia delante, clavando sus ojos en su rostro con avidez.

A Rodya le habría gustado poder devolverle la mirada, poder compartir un poco de aquel desahogo animal con él, pero la intensidad de su mirada y su propia vergüenza eran más de lo que podía soportar, así que terminó por apartar la cara, clavando la vista en el respaldo del viejo sofá, tratando de olvidar que Razumihin podía ver el color encendido en sus mejillas, el brillo de deseo excitado en sus ojos húmedos, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar el aire con dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía con cada embestida, pidiéndole más y más de aquello que jamás podría decir en voz alta.

Entonces Razumihin dejó caer una de sus piernas con cuidado, manteniendo el mismo ritmo rápido pero usando su brazo libre para acariciarle el vientre con dedos amables. Rodya cerró los ojos. Era mejor no saber lo que Dmitri tenía en mente, era mucho mejor no saberlo. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Antes de que Raskolnikov pudiera decir nada su amigo había cerrado la mano entorno a su pene, comenzando a frotarlo con fruición mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en él, quizás en espera de su reacción. 

-Razumihin, ¿qué estás…? No, para, para, no hagas eso… Yo…-se cortó, atragantándose con sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en tratar de detenerlo cuando todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando por más? Se sentía la cabeza embotada y le costaba mucho pensar.

Razumihin se detuvo al momento, soltando un suspiro y comenzando a moverse más lento. Tenía los ojos tristes cuando le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Rodya?

“De ti. De mí. De todo.” Lo cierto es que Raskolnikov estaba aterrado. De sí mismo, de todos sus deseos, de sus emociones, de la forma en que le latía el corazón y le fluía la sangre, de aquella opresión en su pecho, del impulso de entregarse a su amigo y dejarse llevar y olvidarlo todo y por un rato desaparecer en la nada, en la inexistencia y dejar de ser quien era, Raskolnikov, el estudiante, el asesino, de ser sólo Rodya y lo que Razumihin deseara que fuera o creyese que era o Dios sabía qué, porque estaba asustado, muy asustado y no entendía nada y tenía miedo de todos y cada uno de sus instintos, de Dmitri y de lo que era capaz de despertar en él, de hacerle más daño a su amigo, de arrastrarlo a aquel pozo del que él era incapaz de salir, de la angustia y la ansiedad, de su propia confusión, de su crueldad, de la inestabilidad, de aquel futuro sin salida que él mismo se había forjado, de la intensidad en los ojos de Razumihin que esperaban una respuesta que él no podía dar. Porque jamás podría decir nada de aquello en voz alta, porque estaba lejos, muy lejos de todos, aislado y perdido, solo, encerrado en su propia prisión interior y ya nunca volvería a compartir nada con nadie. Así que decidió mentir una vez más. Como solía hacer siempre.

-No tengo miedo. Yo ya no temo a nada.

Pero Razumihin no pareció creerlo en absoluto. No dijo nada, sin embargo. En lugar de ello le colocó la mano en la nuca y tiró de él para acercarlo, besándolo de nuevo mientras embestía de forma lenta pero profunda, asegurándose de llegar hasta el fondo con cada golpe, casi torturando a Rodya con aquella intensidad frustrante. Raskolnikov tuvo el urgente deseo de echarle los brazos al cuello, de apretarse contra él y no dejar que se separara, de acariciar el cuerpo de su amigo y beber de sus labios con la misma pasión que ponía Dmitri cada vez que tomaba su boca. De olvidar, olvidar, sobretodo olvidar. Pero se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como el llanto se le atoraba en la garganta. Era un cobarde, un maldito e inútil cobarde. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

Sin embargo, para cuando Razumihin se separó, ya había tomado una determinación. Estaba demasiado harto de todo aquello. Ya no quería luchar más.

-Hazlo.-murmuró contra los labios de su amigo, que todavía estaba pegado a él.

Razumihin le acarició el pelo en un gesto amable.

-¿Estás seguro?

Raskolnikov asintió brevemente, antes de desviar la mirada. La tensión contraía cada fibra de su cuerpo, el calor se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre y cada escalofrío agradable hacía un poco más difícil mantener cualquier tipo de orden mental. Ya estaba cansado de tratar de controlarse. Tal vez esto fuera lo mejor. Quizás cuando acabase pudiera al fin sentirse un poco más libre.

Razumihin no tardó en continuar con lo que había empezado, dejando que su mano volviera a regalarle aquella presión satisfactoria. Tampoco tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo para que volviera a acelerar sus embestidas, perdiéndose en su propio placer, tratando de acompasar el ritmo con el que masturbaba a Rodion con el de sus caderas, pidiéndole que le mirara, que dejara de esconderse, prometiéndole que todo iría bien, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Y a Rodya le encantaría creerle. Le gustaría tanto, tantísimo poder creerle. Y en aquel momento todo aquello casi parecía posible. En ese preciso instante compartido sólo por ellos, tan real, tan intenso, era fácil llegar a sentir que las cosas podían salir bien, que existía un final feliz para él. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mente, la voz cínica de su razón no dejaba de gritarle con cruel ironía cuán absurdas eran esas fantasías.

Pero de pronto eso dejó de importar. Sus sensaciones físicas se volvieron tan poderosas que lograron apagar en un suspiro cualquier pensamiento. Un latigazo de placer le recorrió la espina dorsal, arrancándole un gemido profundo, gutural, mientras se aferraba a la tapicería del sofá con todas sus fuerzas y el calor estallaba en su vientre, haciéndole abrir los ojos de par en par y tener que esforzarse para recordar como respirar. Sin pensar en lo que hacía rodeó el cuello de Dmitri con un brazo, tiró de él para acercarlo, se asió a sus labios, lo besó, enredó su lengua con la suya y se pegó a él mientras Razumihin lo llevaba hasta el final de su orgasmo.

Cuando por fin hubo acabado soltó a su amigo y se dejó caer, recostándose de nuevo sobre el sofá con un suspiro entrecortado. La tensión de sus músculos había desaparecido por fin, sustituida por un temblor relajado. Rodya cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, todavía incapaz de pensar. Las embestidas de Dmitri ahora se sentían como una calidez agradable y ya no le producían aquella urgencia insufrible de antes. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar. Su amigo estaba acariciándole el pecho, el costado, la cadera, regodeándose con su cuerpo, disfrutando con su contacto, abandonado a aquel ritmo rápido, constante, imparable.

Un gruñido más intenso y Rodya supo al momento que Razumihin estaba a punto de acabar. Su respiración se aceleró a la par que sus embestidas mientras estallaba dentro de él. Por primera vez  a Raskolnikov aquello no le importó, no le molestó en absoluto. Tenía la leve percepción de que debería sentirse sucio y mancillado, como solía ocurrir, pero esa idea se percibía tan lejos, tan ajena. Ahora mismo se sentía demasiado bien.

Tristemente esa sensación no duró mucho.

Razumihin terminó y salió de su interior, sentándose en el sofá mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor, el pelo revuelto y la expresión satisfecha.  Rodya se incorporó a su vez con lentitud, clavando una mirada horrorizada en su amigo. Poco a poco la niebla que se había adueñado hasta ahora de su consciencia comenzaba a despejarse, permitiéndole al fin contemplarlo todo con una claridad desoladora.

¿Pero qué es lo que acababa de hacer?

Se estremeció, sobrepasado por aquel nuevo crimen. Jamás, ni por un solo instante desde que eso empezara, se había planteado que fuera a llegar tan lejos. Nunca. Y sin embargo por un momento incluso se había sentido bien. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué razón podía haber para lo contrario?

Dios Santo. No. Claro que no. No estaba bien, nada bien. Pero entonces ¿por qué había ido allí en primer lugar, por qué había accedido a hacer _eso_? ¿Es que estaba perdiendo definitivamente el juicio? ¿No se mentía a sí mismo si negaba que esa había sido su intención inicial?

De pronto le había empezado a doler mucho la cabeza. Estaba confundido y todas aquellas preguntas se disparaban desordenadamente en su mente, hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que lo desbordarían. Porque ese no era el problema, ¿verdad? Lo que acababa de hacer… eso era hasta cierto punto asumible, cabal. Había sido sincero cuando le dijo a Razumihin que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a lograr que se despreciara más a sí mismo de lo que ya lo hacía. Y tampoco dejaba de sentir que todo aquello le ayudaba a reparar parcialmente sus faltas. No, no era el hecho de haberse dejado llevar, de haberse entregado a sus impulsos animales lo que le atormentaba ahora. Era aquello que había tratado de ocultarse y de negarse a sí mismo, de enterrar en lo más hondo de su alma y de jamás pensar en ello, de aniquilar con rabia antes de que creciera y lo embargara y se adueñara de su mente. Y ahora estaba aterrado porque al parecer todo había sido inútil. Porque miraba a su amigo y en su sonrisa complacida encontraba esa calidez opresiva que lograba acelerar su endurecido corazón. Porque cuando había besado a Dmitri con avidez, desorientado por el placer, había creído entender al fin qué era aquello y lo que implicaba, la respuesta a esa pregunta que le torturaba y que hacía no mucho había sido incapaz de contestar.

Y ahora Razumihin le estaba mirando de nuevo con expresión preocupada. Sintió el aguijón de la culpa hundirse en su pecho. Eso no era justo, Dmitri no se merecía aquello. No se merecía sufrir del modo en que sufría por alguien como él. No, lo que su amigo merecía era algo mucho mejor, a alguien que supiera cómo amarlo, que lo tratara con la misma amabilidad y respeto que él mostraba siempre, a alguien con quien pudiera ser feliz y olvidarse de todo el dolor, las dudas y el miedo. A quien fuera. Pero no a él. No a él.

-Eh, Rodya… Vamos, amigo, ¿sigues aquí?

Razumihin se le había acercado, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas y apretándosela con suavidad, tratando de sonreírle, haciendo su mejor intento para traer a Raskolnikov de vuelta a su lado, para arrancar a su amigo de la desesperación que lo embargaba y que brillaba en sus ojos. Pero era tarde para eso, Rodya ya se sentía muy, muy lejos de allí.

Raskolnikov apartó la mano con brusquedad, forzándose a levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, prometiéndose internamente que no se volvería para mirar a Dmitri, sabiendo que si lo hacía no podría soportar la expresión dolorida en su rostro, que si lo veía cambiaría de opinión y se quedaría a su lado. Y no podía hacer eso. Allí dentro se estaba ahogando, tenía que salir, necesitaba estar solo, solo, solo. Necesitaba pensar, entender, respirar. Y eso no sería posible mientras Dmitri estuviera tan cerca. Tenía que alejarse de él. Le gustaría tanto poder decírselo, poder explicárselo, tranquilizarlo y hacerle entender que todo iba bien, que no era su culpa, que él era el problema y que no debía seguir preocupándose. Poder contárselo todo, todo. Pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Ya le estaba costando bastante no romper a llorar.

Y a pesar de ello se forzó a hablar. Le debía al menos una disculpa.

-Lo siento, Razumihin. Se me ha hecho tarde, tengo… tengo que irme.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro tembloroso, pero suficiente para arrancar un suspiro resignado en Dmitri.

-¿Tarde para qué, Rodya? ¿Tarde para qué?

El tono de su amigo dejaba muy claro que no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta, sólo pretendía evidenciar lo que ambos ya sabían. Que no había nada esperando a Rodya, que tan sólo estaba huyendo otra vez.

Cuánto le gustaría poder explicarse.

-Lo siento…-murmuró de nuevo, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Quizás debiera arrojarse al Neva. Sería lo mejor. Lo mejor para todos.

-Rodya, espera, por favor, espera.-la voz desesperada de Razumihin lo detuvo con la mano sobre el manillar, llevándole a cerrar los ojos y soltar el aire con lentitud. Esperó.-Sólo dime qué es lo que te pasa, déjame ayudarte. ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? Nunca sé cómo debo actuar contigo. Vamos, hermano, dame una pista. ¿De veras debería dejarte marchar ahora mismo? ¿Cómo sé que no saltarás del primer puente que veas? No me lo perdonaría. No te vayas así, no desaparezcas de nuevo. Por favor, Rodion, no me hagas esto. Por favor.

Raskolnikov se estremeció. Le resultaba muy, muy penoso tener que oír a Razumihin suplicar de aquel modo. Y no obstante respondió con una frialdad que ni él mismo hubiera considerado posible.

-Si por algún casual decidiera arrojarme al río sería asunto mío, no tuyo, y tú no tendrías ningún derecho a tratar de retenerme o impedirlo. Pero olvídalo, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso. Tú no has hecho nada mal, Razumihin, nada en absoluto. Simplemente estoy cansado y quiero estar solo. _Necesito_ estar solo.-recalcó con clara intención, vacilando brevemente antes de continuar.-Estoy bien, te prometo que estoy bien. Confía en mí, al menos por esta vez. Deja ya de preocuparte.

Dicho eso salió de la casa, bajando las escaleras a paso rápido, sin darle a Dmitri la oportunidad de responder, sin haberse vuelto todavía hacia él, temiendo quizás que su amigo pudiera leer la mentira en sus ojos.

Porque no estaba bien, claro que no estaba bien. ¿Pero qué más podía decir? ¿Que hasta entonces había sido incapaz de entender sus sentimientos? ¿Que se sentía asqueado y despreciable, que estaba asustado y confuso y no sabía ya qué hacer ni qué pensar? ¿Que durante un tiempo, demasiado tiempo, había llegado a creer que odiaba a Dmitri, que lo aborrecía por las cosas que hacían juntos, por las emociones que había despertado en él? ¿Que sólo ahora se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y la simple idea le había hecho sentir más aterrado que cualquier otra cosa en su vida?

Aceleró el ritmo, soltando un gemido de angustia. Era un embustero, un auténtico farsante que sólo tenía mentiras para Razumihin. Le gustaría tanto, tantísimo poder ser honesto, derribar la muralla que se alzaba entorno a él y lo oprimía y lo ahoga… ¿Pero qué más podría haberle dicho?

¿Acaso estaría eso bien? ¿Admitir en voz alta que se había enamorado de él?


	7. Chapter 7

Rodya había desaparecido. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero a efectos prácticos casi resultaba exacto. Al menos en lo que a Razumihin respectaba. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin saber nada de él y no podía negar que había empezado a preocuparse. Después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez entre ellos imaginaba que Rodya estaría muy alterado, confuso, puede que hasta asustado y era lógico pensar que no querría saber nada de él durante un tiempo. Razumihin se había planteado más de una vez si debía sentirse culpable, si no había actuado bien. Pero no tardaba en concluir que, al menos en esta ocasión, no se le podía reprochar nada en su conducta. A fin de cuentas era Rodya el que había insistido, ¿no? Y él había tratado en todo momento de asegurarse de que las cosas iban bien. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que la mente de Raskolnikov no funcionaba de la forma correcta y que cometía un error terrible si se encomendaba a las decisiones impulsivas de su amigo.

Y cuando pensaba en ello surgía de nuevo la duda. Porque Rodya era capaz de cambiar de opinión en cuestión de segundos y él trataba de engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que no había hecho nada malo. Debería haberlo frenado. Debería haber mostrado más determinación y parado aquello antes siquiera de haber comenzado. Su amigo estaba enfermo y no sabía lo que hacía la mitad del tiempo y ahora era posible que lo odiase y que no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Después de su última conversación Razumihin se había prometido que trataría de ayudar a Rodya, de hacerlo sentir mejor, de aliviar la pesadumbre que lo agobiaba en la medida en que le fuera posible. Y era obvio que aquello pasaba por evitar ese tipo de acercamientos entre ellos. No había tardado en darse cuenta de que sólo hacían que Rodya se despreciara más a sí mismo y que no le estaba ayudando en absoluto. Daba igual lo que su amigo dijera y cuanto insistiese. Había que ponerle freno. Y sin embargo le resultaba prácticamente imposible resistirse a su compañía cuando Rodya se mostraba tan predispuesto. ¿Cómo decirle que no si cuando lo tenía cerca apenas podía pensar, si su mente se nublaba y cada vez que Raskolnikov hablaba casi lograba convencerlo de que no había otra posibilidad?

En aquello Rodion tenía razón. Razumihin se sentía como si no fuera más que un animal, irracional y condenado a ceder a sus instintos. Y había arrastrado con él a su amigo.

Pero tampoco creía que Raskolnikov estuviera libre de culpa. Loco o no, Rodya no dejaba de ser responsable de sus acciones, al menos de parte de ellas, y seguramente también se sintiera culpable. Y confuso, por supuesto. Las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos y Razumihin comprendía que era el momento de sentarse y hablar con calma. Estaba harto de conversaciones a medias, de no saber qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar, de tragarse sus sentimientos y conformarse con arañar lo que pudiera, de vivir hundido en las tinieblas y la angustia que emanaba constantemente de aquel enigma irresoluble que era su amigo.

Ya bastaba de eso. Iría a verlo, lo sentaría y le obligaría a hablar. O por lo menos a escuchar. Tal vez Rodya no quisiera compartir lo que llevaba por dentro y en ese caso no haría otra cosa que respetarlo, pero tendría que escucharle. Porque iba a contárselo todo, absolutamente todo lo que se esbozaba en su mente. Incluso lo que sentía por él. Y entonces Rodya podría burlarse y reírse, podría rechazarlo con desprecio y mandarlo al infierno si eso era lo que deseaba, decirle que no quería volver a saber nada de él. Le daba igual. Era el momento de dejar las cosas claras, ya estaba harto de aquel juego de sombras.

Y con esa determinación tan firme, dispuesto a no dejar que nada lo frenara esta vez, se había presentado en casa de su amigo, sólo para darse cuenta de que Rodya se había esfumado. Al principio simplemente supuso que no estaba en casa. Dados sus hábitos impredecibles y erráticos no era nada de extrañar, así que optó por marcharse y volver al día siguiente. Pero tampoco lo encontró entonces. Ni cuando regreso esa tarde. Ni la mañana de después, ni a la otra noche. No había ni rastro de él.

Por supuesto, en seguida empezó a plantearse las opciones existentes. Sabía que no lo habían arrestado, de ser así ya estaría enterado de ello. No, la policía seguía teniéndole el guante bien echado a ese pobre diablo de Nikolai y por lo pronto no parecían dispuestos a soltarlo. La posibilidad más patente era mucho, mucho más terrible. A saber, que en un momento de desesperación Rodya había determinado ponerle fin a su existencia. Tal vez para entonces llevara días muerto. Pero una rápida conversación con Natasya lo disuadió enseguida de ello. La criada lo había visto ir y venir en más de una ocasión. Al parecer, Raskolnikov podía pasarse varias noches fuera, regresar sin motivo aparente en cualquier momento con un aspecto terrible, agotado y sucio, y dejarse caer en el sofá sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta, sólo para desaparecer de nuevo unas horas después durante Dios sabía cuánto tiempo más. Y era imposible decir a dónde iba en esos periodos de ausencia.

Razumihin trató de hacer sus propias averiguaciones. Tal y como imaginaba la familia de Rodya no sabía nada, su amigo no había ido a verlas ni una sola vez. Se lo había preguntado a Avdotya Romanovna de forma casual, intentando evitar preocuparla. Funcionó bastante bien, aunque podría jurar que había cierto rastro de sospecha en la mirada suspicaz de la joven cuando le respondió. Por suerte Dunya no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Había dudado mucho antes de dar el siguiente paso e ir a ver a Sonya. Pero, ¿por qué no hacerlo, que podía perder? Puede que Sonya supiera algo de él. Quizás era con ella con quien Rodya estaba pasando sus noches. La idea le resultaba casi insufrible, pero era una posibilidad factible que no podía simplemente descartar. Y aunque no fuera así la chica podía tener algún tipo de información útil y merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo de ir hasta allí.

Y así lo había hecho. Pero al llegar al cuarto lo que se encontró fue un ataúd y a tres niños llorosos frente a él, mientras Sofya Semionovna trataba de probarles sus trajes de luto. No había ni rastro de Rodya. Sonya se le había quedado mirando en silencio cohibido, con expresión sorprendida e interrogante mientras clavaba en él aquellos ojos claros y tristes, tal vez en espera de que Razumihin hablara. Pero Dmitri había sido incapaz. Al tenerla frente a él se había sentido tan expuesto, tan avergonzado, que no había podido evitar la necesidad de huir de inmediato. Además, era obvio que Rodya no estaba allí y era muy posible que no hubiera ido en mucho tiempo, seguramente Sonya no supiera nada. Y tampoco se sentía con el derecho de interrumpir la trágica escena que tenía lugar frente a él. Así que se había disculpado torpemente y se había apresurado a salir de allí sin esperar respuesta.

Maldita sea. Casi parecía que Rodya estuviera empezando a pegarle sus modales.

Al final había terminado por rendirse a la evidencia. No iba a poder encontrar a Rodya cuando estaba fuera, así que si quería verlo tendría que seguir yendo periódicamente a su casa y esperar a coincidir con él en algún momento. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de quedarse a vivir en el cuarto de Raskolnikov hasta que le diera por aparecer, pero su ya malherido orgullo le obligó a descartar el pensamiento al instante. Tampoco era cuestión de arrastrarse tanto cuando parecía a todas luces que Rodya estaba tratando de esquivarlo.

Pero unos días después de haber tomado aquella determinación por fin tuvo suerte. Era de noche cuando acudió allí, casi por inercia, ya sin el menor rastro de esperanza. Se había deslizado sigiloso por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y había abierto la puerta sin vacilar, encontrándose a Rodya de pie al otro lado. Su amigo tenía la mano ligeramente alzada, probablemente a medio camino del manillar que se disponía a agarrar justo instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera sola ante su confundida mirada. Durante un momento ambos se observaron en silencio. Raskolnikov parecía estar haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por entender lo que ocurría y, ante todo, si la escena era real o se trataba tan solo de un sueño o un nuevo delirio. Pero cuando pareció entender que sus ojos no le engañaban su gesto se contrajo en una mueca de pánico. Razumihin no pudo dejar de notar como le echaba un vistazo fugaz al estrecho espacio que quedaba entre él y el marco de la puerta, como si pretendiera escabullirse con algún movimiento rápido, pero en seguida pareció que Rodya descartaba la idea. Dmitri era demasiado grande y la puerta muy pequeña y si intentaba irse de buenas a primeras a Razumihin no le costaría nada pararlo. Optó entonces por hacer lo mismo pero de forma ligeramente más sensata.

-Si me disculpas, Razumihin, iba a salir.

Había bajado la vista y hablado entre dientes, como si se negara a dirigirse directamente a él. Dmitri frunció el ceño, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Sabía a lo que había ido allí y no iba a perder su oportunidad ahora. Si tenía que hacerlo por las malas, lo haría por las malas.

-No, chico, tú no vas a ningún sitio.

Dio un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, provocando que Rodya retrocediera de inmediato, de nuevo con expresión alarmada. Razumihin trató de ignorar el hecho de que su amigo le mirara con miedo cuando cerró la puerta, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaría tan asustado. ¿Es que ya no confiaba en él? ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan esquiva? De un modo u otro, no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Raskolnikov titubeó perceptiblemente cuando le vio echar el pestillo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a volver a clavar los ojos en el suelo y permanecer en silencio, probablemente dominado por una sensación de claustrofobia e impotencia. Razumihin se sintió mal por él pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sólo sería un rato. Hablarían y luego lo dejaría en paz si eso era lo que quería. Ya tendría oportunidad de irse a dónde le viniera en gana todo el tiempo que fuera, pero le debía aquello. Rodya tendría que entenderlo.

Sin embargo, cuando habló no pudo evitar cierto rencor en su tono.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Rodion. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? No sabes la de veces que he venido aquí, he removido cielo y tierra para encontrarte y tú ¿qué? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Me tenías preocupado. Llegué a pensar que… No importa. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar tan egoístamente? ¿Nunca piensas en como tus actos repercuten en los demás? ¿Y planeabas irte ahora también? Mira, hermano, te juro que a veces me resultas incomprensible.

-¿Es a eso a lo que has venido? ¿A darme uno de tus sermones? Porque de ser así no quiero escucharlo y tú no puedes obligarme. No tienes ningún derecho a retenerme aquí.

Razumihin se le quedó mirando por un momento, tratando de contener su enfado. Rodya había fruncido el ceño y apretado los dientes, manteniendo una expresión huraña. Todavía se negaba a mirarlo. Pero tenía razón. No era a eso a lo que había ido y si pretendía ganarse su atención y cumplir con su intención de sincerarse dedicarse a regañarlo no era el mejor de los comienzos. Así que decidió obviar lo ocurrido en los últimos días y continuar con un plan menos torpe.

-No, no he venido a eso. De acuerdo, olvídalo, supongo que ya no importa. Pero concédeme un minuto, ¿quieres? Es lo único que te pido.

Había suavizado su tono y su expresión, intentando hacerle entender a Rodya que no había ido allí con intenciones hostiles, que no tenía por qué mostrarse tan a la defensiva. Cuando acabó de hablar hizo ademán de acercarse a él, tal vez de apretarle el hombro amablemente para demostrar su buena disposición, pero Raskolnikov volvió a esquivarlo con un movimiento rápido, apresurándose a alejarse de él, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

Razumihin lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo?-no pudo evitar espetarle con cierta molestia. ¿A qué estaba jugando ahora?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rodya no le contestó a él, sino a su reflejo en el cristal. Bueno, al menos ahora le estaba mirado, aunque fuera indirectamente. Dmitri se dispuso a responderle convencido de que por fin parecía contar con parte de su atención, pero entonces lo entendió todo. Realmente Rodya había estado esquivándolo. Sus ausencias, toda esa actitud, su negativa de dirigirse a él… Todo formaba parte de lo mismo. No es que Raskolnikov se trajera algo más entre manos, no, es que sabía que él acudiría de nuevo a buscarlo y había estado tratando de evitar aquel encuentro.

Razumihin tenía cuidadosamente planeado lo que iba a decirle, había escogido todas las palabras con sumo tiento, tratando de hacer aquello lo más sencillo posible y prometiéndose que pasase lo que pasase iría y lo soltaría todo como si de un discurso se tratara. Pero aquel descubrimiento le resultó tan doloroso que borró todas sus ideas de golpe. ¿Cómo iba a contarle aquello que llevaba en mente si Rodya ya no quería saber nada de él, si no se dignaba siquiera a mirarlo, a dejarle acercarse, si casi parecía odiarlo? Y además, actuaba como si estuviera asustado de él, como si le tuviera miedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Razumihin sintió que había perdido todo su empuje de golpe. No era justo que de pronto Rodion se portara así. Al menos le debía una explicación.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Rodya? ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Es que tienes miedo? ¿Por qué has estado escondiéndote?

-No quería verte. No quiero verte. Eso es todo, así que será mejor que te marches.

Razumihin se sintió herido, golpeado por aquel tono despectivo, frívolo. Sí, tal vez lo más sensato sería marcharse. A fin de cuentas había ido allí a aclarar las cosas y las cosas ya estaban muy claras. Pero no podía, al menos no sin decirle aquello. Era una espina clavada en su pecho y la herida no curaría hasta que se la arrancara. Tenía que confesarse, necesitaba compartirlo. Se lo diría y luego se iría. Pero no pensaba hacerlo mientras Rodya siguiera dándole la espalda.

Avanzó hacia él y tal como imaginaba Raskolnikov se apartó con brusquedad, retrocediendo a medida que se le acercaba, tratando de interponer espacio entre ellos.

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo? No, no te me acerques, déjame en paz.

Su espalda no tardó en chocar contra la pared, arrancándole un gemido angustiado mientras se quedaba pegado a ella sin posibilidad de huida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar tímidamente los brazos, como si pretendiera frenar a Dmitri si se acercaba demasiado. Ambos sabían que era un gesto inútil. Razumihin le superaba con mucho en fuerza y si quisiera avanzar Rodya no podría hacer nada para frenarlo. No obstante se paró a dos pasos de él, casi ofendido por el hecho de que Rodya estuviera temblado. ¿Qué había hecho para que su amigo le tuviera tanto miedo?

Y aún a pesar de la cercanía Raskolnikov seguía esquivando sus ojos.

-Rodya… Vamos, mírame.

-No.

-Rodya…

-No, no quiero…-titubeó brevemente. Estaba pálido y le temblaba el labio inferior.- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Márchate, déjame en paz.

-Por favor.-suplicó con desesperación.

Sólo una mirada, una última mirada y se iría para siempre. Una mirada cargada de odio, de enfado, de rabia, lo que fuera, se conformaría con eso. Pero se merecía que Raskolnikov tuviera la decencia de mirarle a los ojos cuando le dijera aquello.

Rodya se había estremecido ante su tono, como si aquel ruego hubiera presionado algo dentro de él. Permaneció un instante inmóvil, pero finalmente alzó la vista. Al contrario de lo que Razumihin esperaba no había odio en sus ojos. Estaban cargados de tristeza, de confusión desesperada, pero ante todo de miedo. Un miedo profundo e injustificable. Y sin embargo Dmitri tuvo la percepción de que tal vez ese miedo no iba dirigido hacia él, de que lo que asustaba tanto a Rodya quizás fuera otra cosa.

Pero ahora eso no importaba. Porque ya tenía lo que quería y de pronto todo lo demás se esfumó de golpe, dejando lugar para una única idea en su mente. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la boca seca cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Te quiero.

Sonaba mucho más simple ahora que lo decía en voz alta y se preguntó por qué le habría costado tanto expresarlo. Como si Rodya no lo supiera ya. Tal vez era porque pronunciar las palabras lo hacía ver todo más real, más tangible, inamovible, definitivo.

-¿Qué?

Raskolnikov le estaba mirando con incredulidad, con la sorpresa cincelada en el rostro. Seguramente se estuviera preguntando si había montado toda aquella escena sólo para eso, pensó Dmitri. Ahora se sentía muy estúpido. Bueno, eso ya no tenía remedio.

 -Te quiero.-repitió con mayor soltura que antes.-Desde hace mucho, de hecho. Aunque creo que eso tú ya lo sabías. Pero necesitaba decírtelo, tenía que asegurarme, ¿entiendes? Porque puede que quizás no lo supieras. O puede que sí, pero… Como sea, es mejor así. Tenía que hacerlo, Rodya, antes de irme, antes de-

-No.

Raskolnikov le interrumpió con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño y negando vehementemente con la cabeza. Ahora era Razumihin el que parecía confundido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No, no, no. Tú no me quieres. No. Mientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Rodya? ¿Por qué iba a mentirte en algo así?

-No lo sé. Tal vez quieras burlarte de mí…

-¿Burlarme de ti? Dios Santo, Rodion, después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo esto, ¿aún dudas de mí? No, tú sabes que soy sincero. Yo ya estoy harto de estos juegos.

Rodya frunció el ceño, estudiándolo con atención reconcentrada, con una punta de rabia brillando en sus ojos. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-En ese caso estás confundido.

-¿Confundido? ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?

¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto aceptarlo? Razumihin había llegado a creer que lo que sentía era muy evidente. No parecía serlo tanto para Raskolnikov.

-Tú no puedes quererme. Crees que me quieres, pero te equivocas.

-¿Por qué no, por qué no iba a poder? Rodya, estás haciendo esto muy complicado, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Te quiero, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

-¡No!

Rodya le propinó un repentino empujón, mirándolo con furia. Dmitri no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, más por la sorpresa que por el gesto. Raskolnikov parecía a punto de perder los estribos y Razumihin era incapaz de comprender absolutamente nada. Se quedó mirando atónito a su amigo cuando éste habló de nuevo, apretando los puños y escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es qué has olvidado todo lo que te he dicho, todo lo que te he hecho? Maldita sea, Razumihin. ¡Soy un monstruo, un asesino! ¿Quererme? ¿En qué estás pensando? Soy cruel, retorcido y perverso. ¿No lo entiendes? No me lo merezco. Tú deberías odiarme. Deberías… deberías…

Entonces se trabó y rompió a llorar. Fue tan inesperado como su previo arrebato furioso y por un momento Razumihin fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse mirándolo sin poder reaccionar. Era una escena penosa la que tenía lugar frente a él. Rodya había apartado el rostro, luchando por tragarse las lágrimas, pero sin poder evitar que éstas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas encendidas, temblando de pies a cabeza, sollozando de forma incontrolada, con una respiración tan agitada y trémula que parecía que se estaba ahogando.

Razumihin hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer en ese momento. Lo abrazó una vez más, tratando de consolarlo con su cercanía, de hacerle entender que estaba bien y que ya no tenía por qué seguir luchando de aquella forma, que no había motivos para atacarse de ese modo ni necesidad alguna de sentirse asustado. Pero Rodya reaccionó tratando de zafarse de su agarre, revolviéndose violentamente mientras susurraba incoherencias. Razumihin no lo dejó ir, en lugar de ello lo apretó más fuerte contra él, chistándolo con suavidad y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Raskolnikov no tardó mucho en rendirse. Exhaló un gemido angustiado y enterró el rostro en su hombro, llorando contra él, devolviéndole el abrazo con desesperación, aferrándose a la tela de su chaqueta como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si Razumihin fuera a esfumarse de un momento a otro si no hacía algo para detenerlo. Aquel gesto provocó en Dmitri un ramalazo de pena. Rodya podía llegar a ser tan vulnerable, tan inseguro, que resultaba desconsolador.

-Vamos, tranquilo, chico. No digas más tonterías, tú no eres ningún monstruo. De serlo, ¿crees que te sentirías así? ¿A qué viene todo este sufrimiento si eres tan cruel y perverso? No, Rodya, no eres justo contigo mismo. Por supuesto que mereces ser amado.-le acarició el pelo con ternura, guardando un instante de silencio pensativo.-Ojalá pudieras verte como te veo yo. Tal vez entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado…-murmuró finalmente, con un deje entristecido en su voz.

Rodya no respondió, se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza y a seguir sollozando contra él, hasta que poco a poco su respiración comenzó a volverse más regular y sus gemidos se fueron acallando. Cuando se hubo calmado se separó un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta mientras Razumihin le frotaba amablemente los hombros, tratando de mantener el contacto con él, de recordarle que todavía seguía a su lado, de evitar que Rodya volviera a perderse en su oscuridad interior. Su amigo le lanzó una mirada que Razumihin no supo interpretar, pero al menos la rabia había desaparecido.

-¿Cuánto…-Rodya tenía la voz tan ronca que la palabra fue prácticamente ininteligible. Tuvo que carraspear antes de intentarlo de nuevo.-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

Razumihin se tomó un momento para hacer el cálculo.

-Diecisiete días, creo... Sí, definitivamente. Diecisiete.

-¿Diecisiete días? ¿Cómo es posible?-se estremeció, su gesto volviendo a tornarse asustado.- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar tanto tiempo? Yo… Oh, Dios, creo que estoy perdiendo el juicio.

Aquella expresión de ingenuidad espantada le provocó a Dmitri una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Tuvo que contenerse para no volver a abrazarlo. En su lugar le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y le hizo levantar la cabeza hacia él, acariciándole las mejillas todavía húmedas con los pulgares. No pudo evitar percibir que a pesar de tener la cara congestionada por el llanto seguía siendo una imagen verdaderamente hermosa.

-No, Rodya, en absoluto. Has estado enfermo, llevas estando enfermo mucho tiempo. Pero no estás loco. No te preocupes, hermano, voy ayudarte. Te lo prometo. Saldremos juntos de esta.

Raskolnikov no replicó, pero tampoco pareció convencido en absoluto. No obstante mantuvo sus ojos negros clavados en él, mirándolo con ansiedad desesperada, como si de veras deseara poder creer sus palabras. Razumihin se inclinó para depositar un beso amable sobre su frente, manteniendo sus labios apretados contra su cálida piel sólo un instante más de lo necesario.

Cuando se separó, Rodya le habló de nuevo.

-Quédate conmigo.-murmuró con voz suave, trémula.-No quiero que te vayas. Quédate aquí esta noche. Por favor.

Razumihin no dudó ni un instante en responder, tratando de que no se le notara demasiado la alegría en la voz. No sería algo muy acorde con el tono afligido de su amigo.

-Sí, claro que sí, Rodya. Claro que me quedaré si tú quieres.

-Sólo a dormir.-se apresuró a añadir Raskolnikov entonces, como si temiera que Dmitri pudiera haberlo malinterpretado.

Pero Razumihin lo había entendido bien a la primera, así que asintió con suavidad antes de lanzarle una mirada rápida al sofá. Por suerte era lo suficientemente grande, pero aun así iban a estar bastante apretados. A no ser que Rodya pretendiera que durmiera en el suelo, claro, lo cual no dejaba de ser una opción muy posible. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada su amigo le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, conduciéndolo hasta el sofá con intenciones obvias antes de empezar a desvestirse. Y aun así a Razumihin no le gustaba asumir nada cuando se trataba de Rodion.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que durmamos juntos?

Raskolnikov terminó de deshacerse de sus zapatos antes de responder.

-Sí.

Se sentó y le dirigió una mirada atenta, expectante, a la espera de que Razumihin lo imitara y se sentara a su lado. Dmitri no tardó mucho en librarse del exceso de ropa y cumplir con las expectativas de su amigo, que no había apartado la vista de él.

-¿Rodya?-llamó un tanto inseguro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo besarte?

Temía estropear el momento pero de veras deseaba hacerlo y ¿qué podía perder por preguntar? Pero la mirada alarmada de Rodya le hizo pensar que quizás acababa de ir demasiado lejos.

-No, Razumihin, no es… Sólo quiero-

-Dormir, sí.-completó él.-Lo sé. No pretendía ir más allá, yo sólo… Bueno, no importa. No tiene sentido si tú no quieres.

Hizo ademán de tumbarse, tratando de no darle mayor importancia a la por otra parte esperada negativa, pero entonces Raskolnikov lo detuvo. Lo estudió por un momento más con aquellos ojos oscuros antes de parecer tomar una determinación y ser él el que pegara sus labios contra los de su amigo, dándole un beso lento, tímido, suave, pero provocando al instante que el corazón de Razumihin diera un vuelco en su pecho. Dmitri trató de ser cuidadoso en su respuesta y no dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones. No era su pasión inagotable lo que precisaba Rodya ahora. Pareció no ser excesivo, porque cuando se separaron Raskolnikov no había cambiado de opinión respecto a que se quedara con él esa noche. No le dijo nada, simplemente se tumbó de espaldas a él, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro. Razumihin no tardó en imitarle, recostándose a su lado y dudando brevemente antes de pasarle un brazo sobre el pecho y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Pudo notar como Rodya se estremecía ante el contacto, pero no se quejó ni trató de separarse, por lo que Razumihin se decidió a mantener su abrazo.

-Buenas noches.-le susurró con suavidad.

La respuesta de Rodya fue una especie de murmullo ininteligible y somnoliento que logró arrancar en Dmitri una sonrisa cansada. Su amigo apenas tardó en quedarse dormido. Toda la carga emocional y el agotamiento de los últimos días hicieron mella en él de forma casi instantánea, provocando que se abandonara a los brazos de Morfeo con una facilidad que no dejó de sorprender a Dmitri. Al menos ahora la tensión que había estado dominando su cuerpo había desaparecido y su respiración era mucho más calmada y regular. Se le veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo, que por un momento Razumihin se permitió soñar que podría ser así siempre, que todo iba bien y que había una oportunidad para ellos. Sólo por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y obligar a su mente casi a regañadientes a volver al mundo real.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar maravillarse al pensar en cómo había escalado la situación. Raskolnikov había empezado tratando de esquivarlo y echarlo de su cuarto sólo para terminar pidiéndole que se quedara a dormir con él, suplicándoselo como si temiera que Razumihin fuera a desaparecer para siempre si salía por esa puerta. ¿Qué se le pasaría a Rodya por la cabeza? ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? Porque era obvio que estaba asustado, muy asustado, y que había algo que lo torturaba profundamente, más allá del miedo a la policía, del peso del crimen o del desprecio que parecía albergar hacia sí mismo. Dmitri podía intuir algún tipo de idea o pensamiento demoledor circulando en la mente de su amigo y provocándole aquel estado de pánico y él mismo empezaba a sentirse amedrentado ante esa perspectiva. Si realmente Rodya estaba madurando alguna especie de ocurrencia aterradora las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser nefastas. Dmitri se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por averiguar qué se traía Raskolnikov entre manos, por ayudarlo y hacer desaparecer su angustia. Indudablemente habría que proceder con cuidado, pero ese era un asunto que podía tratar por la mañana.

Había otra cosa que torturaba a Dmitri. Era algo a lo que había dado vueltas durante largo tiempo, prácticamente desde el día en que descubrió lo que Rodya había hecho. Odiaba pensar en ello, pero no podía sacarse aquella idea de la cabeza y cada vez parecía cobrar más fuerza. Una y otra vez el recuerdo de cuando se había cruzado en la calle con Rodya hacía ya tiempo acudía a su memoria. Por aquel entonces llevaba dos meses sin saber nada de su amigo, Raskolnikov simplemente había desaparecido de su vida. Parecía ser que había dejado la universidad por falta de fondos, pero no había podido averiguar mucho más y dado que ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Rodion visitarlo había sido imposible.

Y entonces lo había visto en la calle. Estaba allí, frente a él, y sin embargo lo había dejado marchar. Rodya caminaba distraídamente, con el ceño fruncido y perdido en sus pensamientos, pero en algún punto lo había reconocido e inmediatamente había tratado de evitar ser visto y cruzado a paso rápido a la otra acera. Pero había sido inútil, Razumihin se había dado cuenta de todo. ¿Por qué no había cruzado él también entonces? ¿Por qué no había ido a saludarlo incluso si era obvio que Rodya no quería? Sabía que lo había hecho porque no deseaba molestar a su amigo pero aun así… Llevaba meses sin saber de Raskolnikov y ya entonces pudo notar que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Sabía muy bien lo esquivo que era Rodion y eso nunca lo había detenido antes. Pero aquella vez, aquella única vez, había tomado la decisión de dejarlo pasar, de no intervenir, de permitir que Rodya arreglase solito sus problemas, de fingir que no había visto aquel gesto de desprecio y continuar con su camino.

Y ahora no dejaba de lamentarse por ello. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera parado a Rodya ese día, si le hubiera hablado y se hubiera preocupado por él? Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que algo iba mal con Raskolnikov, de que la situación era peor de lo que imaginaba y entonces podría haberle ayudado. Quizás hubiera podido convencerlo de buscar algún buen trabajo, podría haberle quitado aquellas terribles ideas de la cabeza, haberlo sacado de ese agujero que era su cuartucho, haberlo disuadido de cualquier absurdo plan y, en definitiva, haber evitado todo aquel irremediable desastre.

Pero no lo había hecho. Lo había dejado escapar y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. En total habían pasado cuatro meses. Cuatro meses desde que Rodya había dejado la universidad hasta que se había presentado en su casa en estado febril. Cuatro meses enteros sin saber de él excepto por aquel fugaz encuentro.  ¿Cómo lo había permitido? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para descubrir qué era de él? Tal vez también había cometido un error en aquello. Quizás debió tratar de averiguarlo, de encontrar a su amigo, de saber qué sucedía, si es que sucedía algo, pero nunca pensó en ello. Las largas ausencias y las escasas visitas eran algo habitual en Raskolnikov, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente aquella vez? ¿Cómo iba a saber él todo lo que estaba pasando? Simplemente había asumido que cuándo Rodya lo necesitase acudiría a él. Y lo había hecho, sí. Pero para entonces ya era tarde.

Nada de aquello tenía ahora solución. Puede que él mismo hubiera querido dejarlo estar, que hubiera considerado que alejarse de Rodya por un tiempo y olvidarse un poco de él no era tan mala idea. No es que no hubiera estado preocupado por Rodya o que ya no le tuviera afecto, claro que no. Era su amigo, por supuesto que estaba preocupado. Y con respecto al afecto… Bien, precisamente _ese_ era el problema. Ya entonces sabía muy bien que su forma de ver a Rodya no era la correcta, que al afecto que le guardaba era en algún modo excesivo e inadecuado. Y no podía negar que estaba asustado de ello. Había tratado de negárselo, de evitarlo, de ocultarlo… Pero todo había sido inútil. Y entonces, muy convenientemente, Raskolnikov había optado por desaparecer y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Sabía que tenerlo lejos haría que fuera más fácil olvidar aquellas terribles ideas. Era su miedo hacia sus propios deseos lo que lo había frenado, lo que había empujado a Rodya a un recóndito y olvidado rincón en el fondo de su mente y lo había hecho seguir caminando aquel día cuando se lo cruzó en la calle.

¿Y de qué había servido? Sus sentimientos no sólo no habían desaparecido, si no que habían crecido hasta desbordarlo. Y ahora estaba tumbado allí, en el sofá de Raskolnikov, abrazando el cuerpo dormido del amigo al que temió amar, abrazando a un asesino como si nada de lo que hubiera hecho importara, como si con su simple tacto pudiera lavar la sangre y borrar su crimen, lamentándose por haber sido demasiado cobarde, por no haber actuado antes sobre lo que sentía, por no haber ayudado a Rodya a salir de aquel pozo cuando aún estaba a tiempo de salvarlo.

Enterró la nariz en su pelo y aspiró con lentitud, disfrutando de su aroma, pegándose más aún a él si cabe, tratando de alejar todo aquello de su mente. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a ello, había actuado como había actuado y ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. Torturarse con ello no arreglaría las cosas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de Rodya, beber de su calor, del ansiado contacto. Era imposible saber cuántas oportunidades tendría de pasar la noche a su lado, durante cuánto tiempo más podrían estar juntos. Trató simplemente de disfrutar el momento. No le fue muy difícil perderse en el arrullo suave de la respiración enlentecida de su amigo, en aquel canto agradable que poco a poco fue empujando su también agotada mente hacia la piadosa neblina de la inconsciencia.

Una vez Razumihin consiguió despejarse por completo de todas aquellas tortuosas ideas no tardó demasiado en sumirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo en un sueño plácido, profundo y agradablemente tranquilo.


	8. Chapter 8

Pedirle que se quedara a dormir con él había sido un acto de debilidad imperdonable. Raskolnikov ya lo sabía en aquel momento y desde luego no había dudado de ello cuando al día siguiente se despertó entre sus brazos. No obstante, tampoco podía culpársele de ello, si Razumihin se hubiera ido cuando le pidió que lo hiciera aquello no tendría que haber pasado. Su amigo todavía parecía incapaz de entender que su única intención al alejarse era la de protegerlo, la de mantenerlo a salvo de aquellos sentimientos tan dañinos que lo impulsaban constantemente a volver a él. Por eso lo había estado esquivando todo aquel tiempo, por eso había tratado de evitar que lo viera, que hablara con él. Es cierto que también estaba asustado de lo que él mismo sentía, de sus propios deseos, pero lo que más temía era el daño que podía llegar a causarle a Dmitri, el daño que ya le había causado. Poner distancia era la única forma sensata que se le había ocurrido para proteger a su amigo.

Pero al parecer todo aquello era inútil. Razumihin había vuelto a buscarlo y bien sabía Raskolnikov que volvería de nuevo, por muy cruel que fuera con él, por mucho que se esforzara en evitarlo y alejarse. Y también sabía que él acabaría cediendo, que no podría huir para siempre de sus impulsos. Anoche se había dado cuenta de que era imposible seguir luchando y de que si de veras quería salvar a Dmitri tendría que poner en práctica una solución más contundente. La simple idea le estremecía, pero la decisión ya estaba casi tomada. Lo había entendido todo de golpe, mientras Razumihin lo abrazaba y le susurraba mentiras amables. Y sí, no podía negar que estaba aterrado, pero al menos ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Por eso le había pedido que se quedara con él, por eso se había permitido aquel pequeño desliz, ese momento de debilidad emotiva. Quería regalarle a Razumihin una noche. Era mucho menos de lo que le debía, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Una noche en la que ambos pudieran descansar creyéndose sus propias mentiras, dormir juntos lejos del miedo y las pesadillas, fingiendo que todo podría ir bien, que todo iría bien. Sabía que también había sido un regalo para sí mismo, injusto e inmerecido, pero se sentía tan extenuado, tan agotado, que había resulto permitirse un poco del calor humano y la indebida calma que tanto anhelaba su exhausto corazón. Sólo por una vez antes de que todo acabara. Tal vez fuera un terrible error, tal vez con aquello unicamente lograra hacerlo todo más difícil, tanto para sí mismo como para Razumihin, pero no había podido evitar ceder de nuevo a sus emociones. Aquello no hacía más que demostrarle hasta qué punto estaba en lo cierto y reforzar su recién tomada determinación.

Y aún a sabiendas de que había sido una decisión equivocada, no había hecho nada para reparar su falta. Muy al contrario, se había mostrado amable con Razumihin cuando ambos estuvieron despiertos, se había quedado cerca de él e incluso le había permitido que lo besara de nuevo, muy a su pesar respondiendo activamente a ello. Tampoco se opuso a que Dmitri fuera a pedirle a Natasya que les subiera el desayuno a ambos ni a que su amigo comiera con él. Casi llegó a disfrutar de la conversación trivial y despreocupada que Razumihin se esforzó en mantener, posiblemente para distraerlos a ambos de aquella angustia opresiva que llevaba tanto tiempo asfixiándolos. Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía mantener aquello para siempre y cuanto más permitiera que se alargara más doloroso sería ponerle fin. Así que no tardó demasiado en decidirse a acabar con ello. No obstante trató de ser suave cuando le pidió a Razumihin que lo dejara solo. Simplemente le dijo que necesitaba espacio, que podrían verse más tarde, pero que por ahora era mejor que se fuera. La desconfianza y el miedo en los ojos de su amigo casi le hicieron cambiar de opinión, sin embargo se forzó a tragarse su propio dolor y respondió con segura firmeza cuando Dmitri le pidió que le prometiera que no volvería a desaparecer ni a preocuparlo de aquel modo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podía hacer una nueva mentira en aquella lista ya infinita?

Cuando su amigo por fin se hubo ido Raskolnikov se recostó en el sofá, clavando la vista en el techo con aire reflexivo, pudiendo entregarse por fin a la maduración de aquella nueva idea que pugnaba por adueñarse de su mente.

Todo aquello era un absoluto desastre. No es como si no lo supiera ya, como si no lo hubiera sabido desde hacía mucho pero, ¿qué necesidad había de exponerlo en voz alta? ¿Por qué hacerlo tan real, tan tangible, tan ineludible? Confesando lo que sentía Dmitri estaba forzándolo a enfrentarse a ello de una vez por todas, a lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos y lo que era más terrible aún, a afrontar también sus propios sentimientos. Por supuesto, hacía mucho que sabía que aquel momento llegaría, pero ese conocimiento no lo consolaba en absoluto. Saber aquello no lo hacía sentir más preparado.

Le habría encantado poder creerse sus propias palabras, a saber, que su amigo mentía o que tan solo estaba confundido. Pero la simple idea era absurda. Dmitri le quería, no cabía duda de ello. Por algún motivo aquel pobre idiota había decidido vendarse los ojos e ignorar todo lo que él era y lo que podía llegar a hacer, haciendo caso omiso de sus actos y sus palabras, empeñado en seguir guardándole un afecto que claramente no merecía e insistiendo en permanecer a su lado, en compadecerle, en ayudarle. Razumihin debería odiarle. Debería haberlo rechazado, haberlo entregado, haber puesto distancia de inmediato en cuanto supo lo que había hecho. Y sin embargo allí estaba, pasando la noche a su lado con alegría apenas oculta y llenándole la cabeza de promesas vacías que ambos sabían no podía cumplir.

Razumihin no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Si seguía así sus sentimientos iban a destruirle. ¿Por qué no podía verlo? Era tan obvio para Rodya. Dmitri nunca podría ser feliz a su lado, insistir en ello era prácticamente un acto suicida, al menos en un sentido figurado. No existía un futuro para ellos. Incluso sin su crimen aquel tipo de relación habría sido prácticamente imposible, ¿qué cabía esperar ahora, con la policía pisándole los talones y él caminando constantemente al borde del precipicio, sintiendo como día tras día la línea que separaba su cordura de la perdición se hacía más y más difusa? ¿Para qué insistir en ello? ¿Por qué entregarse a una pasión absurda e inútil, a aquel fuego que sabes que te consumirá hasta que de ti no queden más que cenizas? Ese amor suyo no lo llevaría a ningún sitio más que a la aniquilación total.

Raskolnikov conocía bien a su amigo. Dmitri era una persona alegre, jovial, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano o armar camorra según la situación lo requiriera. Era cierto que a veces pecaba de cándido, pero era inteligente y racional, mucho más de lo que él mismo creía, además de honesto y trabajador. Pero ante todo era tenaz hasta el extremo. No existía circunstancia adversa que pudiera amilanarlo, como bien demostraba el hecho de que insistiera obstinadamente en permanecer a su lado.

Rodya no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto de aquello quedaría para cuando todo esto acabara, cuánto de lo que caracterizaba a Razumihin acabaría perdiéndose si seguían juntos. Raskolnikov ya podía ver los estragos que estaba causando, los indicios del destino que le aguardaba a su amigo. Se había vuelto más serio, más desconfiado, la angustia y la presión a las que se veía sometido habían convertido su aspecto vivaracho en una actitud cansada, distraída, su jovialidad se apagaba al mismo ritmo que aumentaba el peso de los secretos que se había visto obligado a mantener. Rodya odiaba ver aquello, odiaba ver cómo todo lo que era Razumihin se perdía día tras día, cómo su amigo se consumía lentamente, cómo se hundía en el mismo fango que había engullido su propia existencia. De seguir así Dmitri acabaría del mismo modo que había acabado él y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Pero lo más doloroso era entender que todo era culpa suya. No debió haber acudido a él. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo había ido a verlo? Acababa de cometer un asesinato, estaba confuso, febril, pero así y todo ¿acaso creía que Razumihin podría resolver sus problemas, que sólo con verlo todo se arreglaría? Había sido una estupidez. No debió ir, lo único que había conseguido con aquello era llamar la atención de su amigo y atarlo de nuevo a él. Y conocía lo suficiente a Razumihin para saber que no existía una excusa lo bastante buena para alejarlo de nuevo. Y por supuesto, toda aquella cercanía había desembocado en la realización del peor de sus temores, con Dmitri descubriendo su crimen. Debería haber puesto distancia entonces. Era la ocasión perfecta. Razumihin estaba furioso (y no por falta de razones) y si no hubiera vuelto a él bien podría haber sido el final definitivo de toda relación entre ellos. Pero no había podido contenerse. Necesitaba respuestas y había ido a buscarlas. Y las había encontrado, desde luego que sí.

Así que en lugar de separarse para siempre de Razumihin había alimentado los deseos prohibidos que durante tanto tiempo su amigo trató de ocultarle, lo había incitado, prácticamente empujado a iniciar algo que nunca debería haber ocurrido. Y hasta eso podía ser perdonable. Pero debería haber parado ahí, tendría que haberlo cortado en el mismo momento en el que empezó a nacer. Y sin embargo lo había mantenido, lo había estimulado, había permitido que creciera hasta que aquel sentimiento terminó por devorar la sensatez de Razumihin y condenarlo a la desdicha. Y no sólo eso, Raskolnikov incluso había tenido el valor de compartir sus preocupaciones con él, de permitir que Dmitri sostuviera su carga, de convertir sus problemas también en problemas para su amigo. De forma totalmente cruel y egoísta. Y por supuesto, el buen mártir que era Dmitri había accedido a todo ello sin rechistar, casi como si de un placer se tratara. Todavía sin entender que Rodya lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

La culpa por todo aquello lo corroía por dentro casi tanto como la comprensión sobre sus propios sentimientos. Le había costado demasiado entenderlos y cuando por fin había empezado a hacerlo había tratado de negárselos a sí mismo, de asfixiarlos y aniquilarlos con rabia visceral antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él. Sobraba decir que todo intento había resultado inútil. Él mismo había terminado queriendo a Razumihin de la forma incorrecta. A veces aún dudaba de ello, sobre todo cuando se tumbaba a solas a reflexionar, analizando su actitud y convenciéndose de que si sintiera aquello, si de verdad lo amara, no lo trataría del modo en que lo hacía. Pero cada instante que pasaba con Dmitri hacía que las dudas se volvieran más y más tenues y su certeza creciera hasta volverse innegable.

Y eso sólo conseguía hacer las cosas mucho, mucho peores. Si no lo quisiera entonces todo sería más fácil. Podría alejarse de él sin contemplaciones, hacer lo que sabía correcto y no volver a mirar atrás. Pero aquel sentimiento suyo hacía que deseara permanecer a su lado pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de que ver el daño que le estaba causando le resultara prácticamente insufrible, le oprimiera el pecho y lo dejara sin aliento, aún a sabiendas de que eso sólo agravaría el dolor. Sus emociones le empujaban a soñar con imposibles y a tomar decisiones cada vez más destructivas. Sólo ahora podía entender por qué Razumihin se había quedado con él a pesar de todo, por qué se negaba a abandonarlo por muy nociva que fuera su compañía. De nuevo, el conocimiento no lo hacía menos terrible.

Sin embargo aquella noche Rodya por fin había entendido qué era lo que tenía que hacer. No es como si no lo supiera antes, simplemente había sido demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. Debía alejarse de Razumihin. Pero no de la forma tenue, incompleta, que había intentado hasta ahora. No. Debía poner distancia entre ellos de forma definitiva, separarse de su amigo para siempre. Incluso si le dolía, si la simple idea de herirlo o no volver a verlo jamás le rompía el alma en mil pedazos. Si de verdad quería a Dmitri debía tener el valor necesario, hacerse responsable de sus propios actos, de las consecuencias que estos acarreaban, dejar a un lado aquella actitud egoísta y renunciar a su propia felicidad y deseos en pos del bienestar de su amigo. Razumihin era fuerte, por mucho que la separación le doliese se repondría y terminaría olvidándolo, aprendería a amar a alguien mejor, a una persona más adecuada para él, que pudiera proporcionarle el calor y la dicha que necesitaba, con quien pudiera llevar una vida plena y feliz y seguir siendo quien era, sin que la corrupción que emanaba del alma de Raskolnikov lo envenenara hasta extinguirlo.

Pero bien sabía Rodya que Dmitri jamás se alejaría por voluntad propia, era cosa suya dar el golpe definitivo. Y eso dejaba abiertos frente a él sólo dos caminos. Dos únicas opciones con el potencial suficiente para acabar con todo aquello de una vez y para siempre. Raskolnikov estaba aterrado ante la idea, pero por muchas vueltas que le daba no veía otra solución. Sin embargo aquello era tan absoluto, tan irrevocable... Eligiera la vía que eligiera una vez que empezara ya no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba parado al borde de un precipicio, mirando consternado el vacío a sus pies y aun a pesar de tener muy claros los pormenores del caso era incapaz de dar el último paso.

De pronto empezó a sentirse muy agobiado, enjaulado entre las cuatro paredes de su diminuto cuarto. Odiaba aquel sitio. Era claustrofóbico y deprimente y apenas le dejaba respirar. Parecía un ataúd, había dicho su madre. Y la pobre mujer no sabía hasta qué punto tenía razón. Raskolnikov no dejaba de preguntarse cuánto de él habría muerto en ese estrecho agujero. Pero ahora debía salir de allí. Necesitaba aire, la estancia lo estaba ahogando. Tenía que salir, sí. Pasear le ayudaría a pensar. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y que tendría que hacerlo pronto.

Se levantó con gran premura, como si de pronto tuviera mucha prisa por ir a algún sitio, aunque no tenía ningún rumbo pensado. Se puso sus botas, tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, sólo para encontrarse a Porfiry de pie al otro lado del umbral. Raskolnikov se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil, paralizado por la sorpresa. ¿Es qué había llegado el final? ¿Era así como iba a acabar entonces, sin tener la oportunidad de ser él el que decidiera su destino definitivo? Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el terror que había estado sintiendo, del horror que lo había perseguido desde que cometiera su crimen, ahora que todo llegaba a su fin ya no tenía ningún miedo. Incluso se portó de forma sorprendentemente amable con Porfiry, maravillándose a sí mismo con la tranquilidad gentil con la que lo invitó a pasar y a sentarse. ¿Cómo habría conseguido Porfiry acercarse hasta allí con tal sigilo, sin que él oyera nada? ¿Habría estado escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Pero en verdad ahora nada de aquello importaba. Porfiry le dijo que quería aclarar las cosas con él, que quería ser sincero y exponer abiertamente los hechos. Le habló largamente sobre Nikolai, pero sólo para acabar afirmando que sabía que Rodya era el asesino, que no le cabía duda de ello y que daba igual cuánto tratara Raskolnikov de negarlo. Al parecer había ido allí para darle la opción de entregarse, afirmando que le conseguiría una reducción de la sentencia, pero que de no hacerlo en uno o dos días haría que lo arrestasen.

Que absurdo era aquello. Como si Raskolnikov pudiera tener algún interés en una reducción de su sentencia. Pero Porfiry insistió sobre ello, haciendo insulsas proclamas sobre la vida, sobre su juventud y su falta de juicio y de fe, sobre la necesidad del sufrimiento y la redención.

Rodya se sentía asqueado, rabioso. Le resultó muy difícil no perder los nervios de nuevo. ¿Qué sabía Porfiry de él? ¿Qué derecho tenía para decirle todo aquello, para hablarle del sufrimiento, de la vida? Pero ¿qué vida? ¿Qué era lo que le quedaba? Ya había renunciado a todo, ¿de qué le servía una condena menor, qué podía aguardarle cuando acabara? No, eso no era para él. La felicidad le había sido vedada y su destino ya estaba sellado. Pero por supuesto, era imposible que Porfiry entendiera nada de esto. No, él no sabía nada, nada. Incluso si sus carcajadas irónicas y el brillo de divertida comprensión en sus pupilas parecían delatar lo contrario. No tenía ni idea. No lo conocía, no sabía nada sobre él.

Antes de que se separaran Porfiry le hizo un último comentario críptico. Le sugirió amablemente que, si se decidía a darle otra solución al problema (aunque dudaba que fuera a hacerlo), dejara una nota para la policía. Algo simple, apenas un par de frases que indicaran dónde había escondido los objetos robados. Rodya se había quedado de pie en medio del cuarto sin decir nada, viendo salir a Porfiry con expresión consternada, sintiéndose expuesto y aún más atrapado que antes. Oír como otra persona expresaba sus únicas dos opciones en voz alta lograba hacer que todo pareciera mucho más real y terrible.

Finalmente salió de casa, comenzando a caminar a paso rápido con la intención de alejarse lo antes posible de allí, aunque no supiera a dónde iba ni tampoco pretendiera ir a ningún sitio. No tardó mucho en perder la noción de la realidad, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos, encogiéndose y empezando a hablar consigo mismo entre dientes, sin darse cuenta de por qué calles iba o con quién se cruzaba. Se pasó horas así, mientras la angustia no hacía más que crecer en su pecho de forma asfixiante, sin lograr aclarar nada en absoluto. El cielo se oscureció y se hizo de noche, pero no le importó. Estalló la tormenta y la lluvia lo caló hasta los huesos, pero eso tampoco logró perturbarlo. Era mejor así. El agua embarraba las calles, las ensuciaba y las hacía resbaladizas, intransitables. Todos habían corrido a buscar refugio y ahora él podía caminar solo, dejando que la lluvia que enfangaba la ciudad corriera por su cuerpo y lavara su alma, que arrastrara las dudas que lo corroían, que las tenues gotas se clavaran en su piel como agujas heladas y lo taladraran en lo más profundo.

El viento torrencial agitaba su abrigo y le arrancaba escalofríos cuando se apoyó sobre la barandilla del puente, mirando absorto el río frente a él. Había algo gratificante en todo aquello, en el frío que lo hacía temblar y en los truenos que estallaban ante su expresión descompuesta, iluminando momentáneamente la noche con algún tipo de amenaza profética. Incluso la soledad y el silencio que reinaban ahora en la calle eran mucho más afines a su estado de ánimo.

De pronto Raskolnikov se decidió a mirar entorno suyo, preguntándose por primera vez dónde estaría. Aún tardó un rato en reconocer el lugar, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía al hacerlo. Sí, ahora lo recordaba bien. Era el mismo puente del que hacía no mucho había visto arrojarse a una mujer con la intención de acabar con su vida. Aquella breve mirada que le había dedicado justo antes de saltar todavía lo taladraba. Tal vez lo más divertido del hecho era que por aquel entonces le torturaban exactamente las mismas dudas. En ese momento había decidido que no podía hacer aquello, que era demasiado asqueroso, indecible, así que había determinado entregarse en comisaría. Pero el inesperado incidente con Marmeladov acabó por trastocado todo.

Y ahora estaba allí de nuevo, mirando con expresión ausente a las negras aguas que se agitaban con furia a sus pies, tratando de imaginarse cómo se sentiría ser golpeado por ellas, atrapado en una prisión de humedad helada mientras luchaba inútilmente por respirar, hundiéndose más y más y más hasta sucumbir a la oscuridad eterna. Seguramente tardaran días en encontrar su cadáver, que aparecería muy lejos de allí. En el caso de que lo encontraran, claro. ¿Sabrían desde que puente había saltado? Era improbable. No habría testigos, su vida se consumiría de forma silenciosa, apenas un breve chapoteo y después la nada. Tampoco es que hubiera necesidad de un gran escándalo.

Todo aquel asunto le resultaba horrible, nauseabundo. Cada vez que miraba hacia las aguas revueltas se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. La muerte era algo tan… definitivo. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Sólo la cárcel. Entregarse y cumplir condena por sus acciones. No le parecía menos terrible que la idea del suicidio, aunque era incapaz de entenderlo. ¿Qué era lo que le asustaba? Porfiry había mencionado el escándalo burgués, pero se equivocaba. Al diablo con eso. A Raskolnikov aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo. No, era algo más profundo, más importante. Quizás temiera hacer daño a los que amaba, a su familia. No quería ni pensar en cómo se lo tomaría su madre. Y Dunya… ¿qué diría su hermana? ¿Le darían la espalda, renegarían de él? ¿Seguirían siendo capaces de quererle cuando supieran lo que había hecho? Pero tampoco era eso. Si se suicidaba ellas también sufrirían y de todos modos acabarían descubriendo la razón. Tal vez incluso su dolor fuera aún mayor si él ya había desparecido de forma definitiva y más aún de aquella manera tan cobarde, sibilina, sin una sola palabra de despedida. Y en cuanto a su rechazo tampoco se sentía asustado por ello. Incluso le alegraría que ocurriera así. Eso era todo lo que se merecía, al fin y al cabo. Pero sabía que no podía contar con ello. Su hermana y su madre se aferrarían a él del mismo modo que habían hecho Sonya y Dmitri. No había una solución adecuada para aquel amor tan incondicional como destructivo.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que temía? ¿Por qué no se entregaba ya y ponía fin a todo aquello? Sabía que no eran los trabajos forzados, eso no le asustaba en absoluto. Tampoco los otros presos, los grilletes, la falta de libertad. No, no, no. No era nada de eso. Era el vacío en su interior. Aquella vorágine audaz que lo engullía lentamente y se apoderaba de sus sentidos, obnubilándolo, confundiéndolo, desmadejando fibra a fibra su cordura. Le aterraba la soledad, la incomprensión, el verse aislado en su propia mente de la que no podía escapar por mucho que lo intentara, gritar y descubrir que ya no tenía voz, que no había nadie para escucharle, entender que ya no sabía quién era, qué era, que no podía escapar a la frustración y la rabia, el ser incapaz de comprender qué era lo que había hecho mal, cuál era el crimen por el que se le castigaba.

¿Crimen? ¿Qué crimen? No había nada criminal en lo que había hecho, sólo un simple fallo de estética. Y le enfurecía la idea de tener que pagar por ello, de sufrir por ello, de odiarse por ello. De ser perseguido y enjaulado. Le asustaba perderse a sí mismo en aquel vacío interior, que el encierro y el aislamiento lo arrastraran en su marcha imparable hasta desquebrajarlo y convertir su ardiente espíritu en nada más que grises cenizas. Tenía miedo, sí, miedo de apagarse y desaparecer, de que su llama se consumiera, de que se hubiera consumido ya. Miedo de la apatía y de la inmovilidad, a entender que había fracasado de forma irrevocable y que ya no quedaba nada para él en este mundo, nada a lo que aferrarse, ningún futuro brillante y glorioso aguardando a ser conquistado. Lo había echado todo por la borda y ya no podía volver hacia atrás.

Y por supuesto, le aterraba pensar en separarse de Dmitri. Incluso si ese era el principal aliciente, el motivo por el que se estaba obligando a sí mismo a tomar aquella decisión, no podía evitar estremecerse ante la idea de no volver a verlo nunca. Raskolnikov percibía aquello como un sentimiento pueril, absurdo y nada propio de él, pero era demasiado tangible como para simplemente ignorarlo. De algún modo impredecible se había convertido en un idiota enamorado y sentimental y se negaba firmemente a seguir los designios de la razón. Porque ir a Siberia implicaba tener que cargar el resto de su vida con aquel deseo imposible oprimiéndole el pecho y cortándole el aliento, con la culpa por todo el daño que había causado y que aún habría de causarle a su amigo y con la angustiosa incertidumbre haciéndole cuestionarse día tras día si podría haber sido de otro modo, si alguna vez hubo una oportunidad para ellos, si podrían haber sido felices juntos. Si había sido él el que lo había arruinado todo.

Y por eso quizás, y sólo quizás, hubiera sido mejor ponerle punto final a todo aquello. Saltar de una vez y ahogar esa angustia. Que las aguas se lo tragaran todo, todo. El miedo, el dolor, la incertidumbre, la culpa, la rabia y la vergüenza. Que al final ya no quedara nada más que la eterna negrura. Y sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo. No entendía el porqué. Tal vez aún quisiera vivir. O quizás simplemente le tuviera demasiado miedo al agua. De un modo u otro, ya había encontrado su respuesta.

Raskolnikov se apartó de la barandilla casi forzosamente, soltando un suspiro resignado mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha, la lluvia todavía taladrando inmisericorde sobre él, pegándole la ropa empapada al cuerpo, apelmazándole el flequillo sobre la frente. Rodya levantó la vista al cielo, clavando sus ojos en las oscuras nubes, dejando que los relámpagos deslumbraran su agónica mirada, que el agua resbalara por sus mejillas y se mezclara con sus lágrimas, arrastrándolas, limpiándolas, llevándoselas lejos de él.

Al menos ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se entregaría, sí. Pero no por Porfiry, no para reducir su sentencia, para poder vivir la vida que lo aguardara tras cumplir condena. No, lo haría ahora, por decisión propia, a su manera. Entraría en comisaría por su propio pie, con la cabeza alta y el orgullo en la mirada y lo confesaría todo. No esperaría a que fueran a buscarle. No esperaría porque entonces quizás volviera a encontrarse con Dmitri.

Y de ser así no estaba seguro de tener el valor suficiente para dar aquel último paso.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Había acudido a comisaría a la mañana siguiente, después de pasarse la noche en vela dando vueltas sin rumbo bajo la lluvia torrencial. Al principio había pensado en ir a primera hora, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué esperar? Ya todo estaba decidido. Pero nuevamente algo lo había detenido. No, no podía ser así. Había cometido numerosos errores en su vida, esta vez deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Así que en lugar de ir directamente a entregarse había realizado algunas visitas.

Primero había ido a despedirse de su madre. Quería verla al menos una última vez antes de que todo acabara. La pobre mujer se había horrorizado ante su aspecto demacrado, empapado de pies a cabeza tras pasar la noche a la intemperie, temblando, sucio y desaliñado, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro desencajado. Bien sabía que para su madre había sido como una aparición, casi un fantasma, no más que un terrible augurio. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer él? Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ocultar por más tiempo la carga que arrastraba. Tal vez ir allí había sido una mala idea, tal vez no hubiera tenido una sola buena idea en mucho tiempo. Pero no existía forma de cambiarlo, así que había seguido adelante y aceptado la invitación para entrar. No tardó en saber que su hermana no estaba allí, cosa que, por alguna razón, lo hizo sentirse aliviado. No es que no quisiera ver a Dunya, pero en aquel momento sintió que necesitaba estar a solas con su madre, compartir aquel último rato en libertad con ella. Hablaron, le advirtió de la posibilidad de que oyera cosas sobre él en el futuro, cosas terribles, le dijo que no escuchara, que dijeran lo que dijeran él las amaba, que él siempre las había amado. Le preguntó si ella continuaría queriéndolo, si seguiría haciéndolo pasara lo que pasara. Pulkheria no entendía de que estaba hablando su hijo, pero podía intuir lo que yacía detrás de sus balbuceos crípticos. Quizás no lo supiera a ciencia cierta, quizás fuera incapaz de comprenderlo, pero seguramente ya había empezado a imaginar de qué trataba todo aquello. Y aún así lo había abrazado, asustada, confusa, horrorizada, pero sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, soñando soluciones imposibles a las que Raskolnikov había renunciado hacía mucho.

Acabaron llorando juntos, casi como antaño, como si Rodya volviera a ser un niño endeble necesitado de protección. Cuando salió de allí, por supuesto, de forma brusca y tajante, estaba convencido de haber cometido un grave error al ir a verla. Pero en lugar de enfilar directo a comisaría y acabar con todo aquel teatro de una vez y para siempre giró en dirección a su casa. Tenía la impresión de saber dónde podría encontrar a Dunya.

Su corazonada había sido correcta. Su hermana estaba allí, sentada en su cuarto, esperándolo. También se sorprendió ante su aspecto, aunque no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello. Sin embargo, no se contuvo a la hora de expresar su preocupación por él y exigirle explicaciones. Le dijo lo que Raskolnikov ya sabía a expensas de Dmitri, que estaba al tanto de las acusaciones que pesaban sobre él, que entendía su molestia y su anómalo comportamiento pero que esa no era la forma de resolver las cosas y que su pobre madre no merecía sufrir por todo aquello. Dulce e inocente Dunya. Rodya no pudo contener una carcajada incrédula, teñida con cierta desesperación demencial. No había ya motivos para seguir manteniendo esas mentiras y era hora de que su hermana lo supiera. Así que en lugar de asentir y seguir inventando excusas Raskolnikov lo confesó todo. No. No todo. Le ahorró la parte sobre su relación con Dmitri. ¿Qué necesidad había de aquello? Ya bastante daño le había causado a su amigo, no hacía ninguna falta ensuciar también su nombre. Pero no se ahorró detalles sobre el asesinato, sobre su teoría, sobre lo acertadas que eran todas aquellas acusaciones que pesaban sobre él. Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que había creído. Una vez que empezó a hablar las palabras fluyeron con soltura, sin necesidad de pensar. Rodya se sentía ajeno, como si fuera otro el que hablaba fría y maquinalmente mientras él observaba la terrible escena desde fuera, indiferente, alejado de todo aquello.

Al principio Dunya no quiso creerlo. Su hermana negó fehacientemente sus palabras, le dijo que tenía fiebre, que deliraba, que no sabía lo que decía. ¿Es que eran todos iguales? ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos, por qué cerrarse a lo evidente? ¿Nadie más podía ver al monstruo que había en él? Pero ante su insistencia derrotada Dunya acabó cediendo. Tuvo que sentarse, pálida y descompuesta, tratando de asimilar la noticia, mirándolo con aquel gesto mezcla de horror y pena, cargado de la compasión que Raskolnikov tanto detestaba. Se sintió profundamente asqueado por ello, pero se obligó a sí mismo a controlarse y no abandonar la habitación de malas maneras como tanto deseaba hacer. Aún tenía algunas cosas que resolver.

Le contó a su hermana que acababa de ir a ver a su madre, que pensaba entregarse y que había querido despedirse. Dunya casi pareció escandalizada ante la idea de que se hubiera confesado también con Pulkheria, pero él desechó sus temores con una mueca, aunque no mintió a la hora de admitir que posiblemente la mujer sospechara algo. Le pidió a Dunya que cuidara de ella. Y de sí misma, por supuesto. No le cabía duda de que podría arreglárselas muy bien por su cuenta. Y desde luego, no se olvidó de mencionar a Razumihin. Trató de hacerlo de forma casual, sin darle mayor importancia, pero ese era uno de los motivos por los que quería hablar con su hermana. Sabía que Dunya estaba interesada en él y estaba bastante seguro de que Dmitri podría llegar a corresponderla. Eso sería adecuado, muchísimo más adecuado que lo que su amigo había pretendido hasta ahora. Le comentó lo buen hombre que era, lo mucho que le había ayudado siempre, sin pedir nada a cambio, soportando todos sus ataques y desplantes con entereza, como había terminado por sentirse en deuda con su amigo. Pero por supuesto, Razumihin estaría furioso cuando todo aquello saliera a la luz, tal vez ya no quisiera volver a saber nada, ni de él ni de ellas, así que era Dunya la que debía dar el primer paso y acercarse a Razumihin, no dejar que se alejara, ayudarlo como Dmitri tantas veces le había ayudado.

Su hermana pareció un poco confusa ante tan extraña petición, pero había tanta necesidad desesperada en su expresión, tanta ansiedad en su tono cuando prácticamente le suplicó que cuidaran el uno del otro, que la joven no pudo más que asentir y asegurarle que no abandonaría a Razumihin, que se mantendría a su lado y sería su amiga del modo en que Rodya lo había sido. Su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante el comentario, consciente de que Dunya no podía entender todas las implicaciones detrás de sus palabras. Por supuesto, no se lo explicó, se limitó a agitar la cabeza y responderle que ella lo haría mucho mejor que él.

Tras eso se despidió de ella, dispuesto a marcharse, pero repentinamente Dunya se puso en pie y lo abrazó, dejándolo inmóvil por la sorpresa, perplejo ante la idea de que su hermana todavía quisiera tocarlo. Entonces ella le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que había cometido un error terrible pero que por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto, que al ir a confesar su crimen había escogido el camino de la redención. Aquellas palabras provocaron que finalmente Rodya perdiera el control, respondiendo con amarga arrogancia en un alegato pasional sobre cuán equivocados estaban todos respecto a lo ocurrido y sus motivos para entregarse. Se apartó de ella, tal vez con demasiado desprecio, tal vez demasiado brusco, provocando en su hermana un gesto de dolorida confusión que Raskolnikov percibió con facilidad, pero decidió ignorar. Estaba demasiado alterado para compadecerse en aquel momento de su pobre hermana.

Bajaron juntos a la calle, intercambiando unas últimas palabras mientras Rodya seguía mostrándose frío, ajeno, incluso despectivo y desdeñoso. Finalmente había girado sobre sus talones y se había alejado a paso rápido, sólo para arrepentirse de sus malas maneras en el mismo instante en el que dobló la esquina. Se había detenido allí mismo, cerrando los ojos y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. Que ruin y despreciable podía llegar a ser. Que ser tan cruel y deleznable. ¿Cómo podía tratar a Dunya así, hablarle de aquel modo, despedirse con tamaña arrogancia, apartarla de forma tan insensible y abrupta cuando ella sólo quería ayudarle, expresar su amor por él? Un amor a todas luces inmerecido. Como el de su madre. O el de Sonya. O el de Dmitri. Se estremeció al pensar en ellos, en todo el daño que les había hecho, en todo el que todavía les iba a hacer, preguntándose si alguna vez los había amado de veras, si alguna vez había sido capaz de ello. Ahora sólo podía sentir una pesadumbre asfixiante en su pecho, aquella losa oprimiéndolo, hundiéndolo, situándolo a millas de todos, a una distancia que le parecía insalvable.

Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta y volver con su hermana, en abrazarla y disculparse, en dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, en compartir sus temores, su dolor, también en decirle lo mucho que la quería y la admiraba, lo estúpido e insensible que había sido. Pero no lo hizo. Eso no haría las cosas más sencillas. Al contrario, era mejor que Dunya también lo odiara, que lo tuviera por el monstruo que era y no por el dulce hermano al que perdonar y querer. Así que en lugar de correr tras ella para reparar el nuevo daño continuó ofuscado su marcha, preguntándose con cruel sonrisa distraída cuantas almas más pensaba arruinar y destrozar esa mañana antes de poner el broche final a su historia.

La siguiente visita se la hizo a Sonya. Quizás fuera su forma de decirle “tú ganas”, quizás realmente deseara verla de nuevo, tomar su crucifijo, mendigar sus lágrimas y su dolor una vez más. Raskolnikov ya no se sentía capaz de seguir luchando contra lo que era, simplemente se dejó llevar, permitiendo que sus pasos lo encaminaran hasta ella, que sus palabras se escaparan de sus labios con la innecesaria crueldad acostumbrada, que sus gestos expresaran un desprecio que no sentía y que finalmente su marcha fuera tan áspera como lo había sido con Dunya, dejando la habitación sin siquiera decir adiós, sólo dándose cuenta de ello cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera, pero demasiado tozudo para volver. No, no, de nada servía ya eso. Lo mejor era ir cuanto antes a comisaría y terminar de una vez por todas con aquel juego sinsentido que se traía entre manos. Ya había causado bastante mal con sus despedidas.

Por supuesto, ni se planteó ir a ver a Razumihin. Sabía que de hacerlo nada de todo aquello habría tenido razón de ser, que de algún modo aquel idiota de Dmitri le haría cambiar de opinión, que lo convencería de quedarse a su lado, de ser capaz de arreglarlo todo, de que existía un futuro para ellos. Porque cuando lo tenía cerca le resultaba tan sencillo creerlo, tan fácil cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar. No, bien sabía Raskolnikov que si veía a su amigo una vez más sería incapaz de separarse de él. Y su decisión ya estaba tomada. No habría palabras de despedida para Razumihin.

Así que finalmente había encaminado sus pasos hacia la comisaría. Una vez fue capaz de confesar todo pasó muy deprisa. Al principio le había costado formar las palabras, estando a punto de rendirse y dar media vuelta. Pero cuando por fin había hablado, derrumbándose sobre una silla y dejando salir aquello, el mundo a su alrededor pareció acelerarse y las cosas se volvieron más sencillas, automáticas. De nuevo, fue como verse fuera de sí, respondiendo fríamente, haciendo lo que le ordenaban, sin renunciar ni por un solo instante a su porte orgulloso, sin agachar la cabeza ni dar signos de vergüenza timorata. Ahora que había confesado era mucho más fácil dejarse llevar y que los hechos transcurrieran solos. Su destino ya no dependía de él, aunque todavía no había decidido si eso era un alivio o un nuevo motivo de aprehensión. No le dio mayor importancia, de un modo u otro tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

Había tenido que soportar los insufribles interrogatorios, responder a las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, repetir paso a paso lo ocurrido para que la policía se quedara satisfecha. Por supuesto, también Porfiry lo había interrogado. Rodya lo había aguantado todo con impasible indiferencia hasta que el juez del distrito había hecho su aparición. Entonces la rabia ciega le había golpeado de nuevo. ¿A qué venía ese Porfiry ahora? Raskolnikov estaba hartísimo de él. ¿Es que quería celebrar su triunfo, humillarlo con su victoria, regodearse en su patética rendición? Pero Porfiry no hizo nada de aquello. Al contrario, fue tan amable y amistoso como de costumbre, aunque en sus ojos seguía brillando aquella chispa de ironía triunfal de siempre. Desde luego, no hizo ningún comentario sobre la visita extraoficial que le había hecho a Raskolnikov y cumplió con su palabra, haciendo parecer que no tenían nada contra él y que la confesión de Rodya había sido puro fruto del arrepentimiento. A pesar de todo ello la presencia de Porfiry seguía siendo un fastidio, pero afortunadamente no tardó demasiado en dejarlo en paz.

Y tras todos los interrogatorios y la burocracia pertinente lo encerraron en una celda, en espera de juicio. Era un espacio pequeño, sin nada de interés aparte de un camastro incómodo y desvenjecido en el que apenas entraba cuando se tumbaba a lo largo. No era peor de lo que había sido su cuarto. Allí estaba, acostado y con la vista clavada en el techo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de no pensar, de alejarse de sí mismo, de centrar su mente en cualquier cosa ajena a él, cuando le anunciaron que tenía visita. Se estremeció imperceptiblemente, incorporándose con lentitud y sentándose en silencio, mientras la puerta se abría para dejar paso a su visitante. Bien sabía Rodya quién era antes de verlo. Había estado esperando aquello desde que lo encerraron, era cuestión de tiempo. Y desde luego, Razumihin no había tardado demasiado.

Su amigo se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándolo con aquella expresión descompuesta, plagada de interrogantes y confusión traicionada. Rodya le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, esperando a que la puerta se cerrara y el guardia se alejara, tratando de armarse de valor para dar aquel último paso, tan terrible como necesario. Había pensado mucho en ello , sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. No bastaba con entregarse, no era suficiente con ir a Siberia y poner distancia física entre ellos. Si quería que Razumihin lo olvidara, si de verdad esperaba que lo abandonara y rehiciera su vida lejos de él y aquella absurda locura a la que habían aspirado tenía que asegurarse de que viera de lo que era capaz, de que de verdad conociera al monstruo, de que lo odiara. Tenía que matar aquel amor ponzoñoso que yacía en su pecho y cerciorarse de que no quedaba nada de ello para cuando se separaran.

Tomó aire con lentitud controlada, listo para ello. No podía ser tan difícil, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su tono irritado tenía la suficiente aspereza para que la confusión de Razumihin pareciera ascender varios grados. Seguramente tras lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron debía esperar una recibida más amable. Sin embargo, su amigo no tardó mucho en reponerse, demasiado acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor y actitud de Raskolnikov.

-Creo que es bastante obvio. Rodya, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Todo esto, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

Raskolnikov le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿No era esto lo que querías, no es lo que llevas pidiéndome desde el principio? ¿Qué pasa, es que ahora tampoco estás contento con ello?

-No, no es eso. Yo... No lo sé, Rodya. No esperaba esto. Siempre has sido tan insistente, tan empeñado en negarte a confesar, que no logro entender por qué ahora, qué es lo que ha cambiado. O por qué no hablaste conmigo, por qué no viniste a verme. Y...

Vaciló brevemente, lanzándole a su amigo una mirada de auxilio, como si esperase algún tipo de ayuda por su parte, alguna palabra, alguna señal, lo que fuera que le facilitara la comprensión, que le indicara si debía seguir hablando o si ya había sido suficiente. Pero Rodya no reaccionó, manteniendo su expresión de irritada molestia, provocando que Razumihin tuviera que forzarse a continuar con un suspiro cansado.

-Y después de lo que pasó la última vez-arrastró las palabras con lentitud, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el rostro de su amigo en busca de su reacción.-esperaba que las cosas fueran... distintas.

-¿Distintas? ¡Distintas, sí, por supuesto!-se echó a reír, esta vez con genuina sorpresa.-Me lo imagino. Creías que con eso ya todo quedaba resuelto, que no habría más de qué preocuparse, que tú podrías ayudarme, ¿no? Salvarme. Librarme de mi enfermedad. Tal vez hasta lavar mi crimen. A fin de cuentas, la policía le tenía bien echadas las garras a ese pobre diablo de Nikolai, ¿por qué preocuparse? Puede que hasta pensaras en dejar el país. Sí, irnos juntos a América, olvidarlo todo, empezar de cero. ¿Cuántas fantasías más has planeado desde esa noche? ¿Hasta qué punto creías que iba a participar en tus juegos, en tus aspiraciones decadentes? Te acusaría de ingenuo, porque de veras lo pareces, si no supiera hasta qué punto la corrupción habita en ti.

Razumihin empalideció, parpadeando lentamente mientras trataba de encajar el inesperado ataque. Era obvio que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, que era incapaz de entender por qué Rodya se portaba así, por qué de pronto parecía tan enfadado, tan lleno de desprecio hacia él. ¿Es qué había hecho algo malo? ¿Había cometido algún nuevo error? Pero Dmitri era incapaz de encontrar nada, ninguna falta que justificara aquella actitud, ninguna explicación para aquellos inmerecidos insultos. Un deje dolido se dibujó en su expresión cuando frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero, tal y como Rodya esperaba, en lugar de dar media vuelta y salir en ese mismo instante Razumihin decidió continuar con la conversación y pedir explicaciones. Todo aquel tiempo y su amigo todavía no había aprendido nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Bien, allí estaba. Era el momento de quemar todo aquello y enterrar las cenizas. Raskolnikov se puso en pie, con el corazón acelerado latiéndole dolorosamente. Lo ignoró, tragándose sus propios sentimientos y esforzándose por cargar del máximo desprecio y repulsa de los que fue capaz la mirada acusadora que le dirigió a Dmitri, paseando sus ojos sobre él de pies a cabeza mientras lo enfrentaba con actitud orgullosa.

-¿Que qué quiero decir? ¿De veras me lo preguntas? Vamos, Razumihin, no finjas ahora que no sabes lo que pienso, que no te lo he dicho nunca, que no conoces mis opiniones sobre tus... intereses.-se esforzó por ampliar su sonrisa a medida que la ansiedad horrorizada se perfilaba en el rostro de su amigo, haciendo caso omiso a la angustia que crecía en su propio pecho, arrastrando cada palabra con el tono justo de mofa asqueada.- Oh, espera, ¿acaso creías que había cambiado algo, que lo que pasó el otro día fue porque yo te correspondo? ¿Crees que te quiero? ¿Que alguna vez te he querido? Realmente eres ingenuo entonces, Razumihin.

»No, estaba débil, febril, confuso y asustado. He estado tan perdido, tan solo, mi mente era endeble e inestable y tú te has aprovechado de mi enfermedad, de mi delirio, para usarme a tu antojo, para mancillarme y corromperme, para someterme a tu pervertida voluntad. ¿Crees que he disfrutado lo más mínimo con esto? ¿Quieres que sea sincero? Lo cierto es que me repugnas. Desprecio cada contacto que hemos tenido, cada acercamiento. Soy incapaz de tolerar tu presencia, tus retorcidos deseos me resultan nauseabundos. ¿Como has podido siquiera imaginar que yo sentía algo por ti? Por alguien como tú- Raskolnikov volvió a pasear su vista sobre él, de pies a cabeza, acentuando su expresión despectiva y soltando una carcajada cruel ante tan absurda idea.- No, todo lo que hice, lo que te deje hacerme, es porque estaba fuera de mí, había perdido el control, enloqueciendo, y tú te beneficiaste de ello. Esa es la clase de _amigo_ que eres. -pronunció aquella palabra como si fuera un insulto, recalcándola con rabia y asco.- Has abusado de mí y ahora vienes aquí, con expresión compungida, a pedirme explicaciones, tal vez a envenenarme de nuevo con tus repulsivas fantasías. Pero yo ya he tenido bastante de tus juegos degenerados, Razumihin, no voy a dejar que me arrastres. Ya no hay nada más que decir.

Mientras Raskolnikov hablaba la incredulidad y el dolor en los ojos de Razumihin se habían ido incrementando, dibujando en él una expresión descompuesta, derrotada. Rodya contuvo un estremecimiento y trató de mantenerse firme ante la súplica muda que pudo leer en sus facciones. Una súplica de piedad, de perdón, que le gritaba sin palabras que se retractara de lo dicho, que admitiera haber mentido, haber sido intencionadamente cruel, que le dijera que no lo odiaba, que no le repugnaba. Que lo quería. Pero el silencio huraño de Rodya, que continuaba mirándolo con retorcida satisfacción, pareció ser suficiente para convencerlo de la verdad tras aquel monólogo hiriente. La comprensión provocó que Razumihin se encogiera visiblemente, esbozando una mueca de dolor, abriendo la boca para responder y volviéndola a cerrar de inmediato, sin saber qué podía decir ante aquello.

Raskolnikov se preguntó si con eso sería suficiente, si Dmitri habría tenido bastante y por fin entendería la clase de persona que era, lo cruel, lo terrible, si daría media vuelta y se iría. Verlo tan hundido, tan confuso, tan destrozado, le estaba provocando un malestar demasiado profundo y el propio Rodya no sabía cuánto más podría mantener aquella farsa. El dolor de Razumihin se le clavaba como un puñal en el pecho y le ascendía como ácido por la garganta, provocándole el casi irrefrenable impulso de abrazar a su amigo y consolarlo, como tantas veces hiciera Dmitri por él. Pero no podía. Esto era necesario, era por su bien, nada mas que por su bien. Así que en lugar de ello se quedo de pie en el sitio, poniendo todo su empeño en mantener aquella dañina expresión, mientras internamente suplicaba porque Razumihin decidiera que ya había tenido bastante de aquello y saliera ahora mismo de allí, no queriendo saber nunca más nada de él.

Pero su amigo era testarudo, por supuesto. Y no iba a rendirse así como así, no iba a tragarse el dolor de la traición y desaparecer sin más. Lucharía para defenderse, para explicarse, para hacerse entender y comprender él mismo por qué de pronto todo su mundo y lo que se había empeñado en creer con amarga pasión se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. Así que, transcurrido aquel interminable silencio en el que Razumihin trató de procesar las palabras de Rodya, su amigo por fin habló, con voz trémula, cargada de ansiedad y desesperación.

-Yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

Ya está, eso era. La aceptación de la culpa, la admisión de aquellas acusaciones como si de verdad pudieran ser reales. Razumihin tratando de disculparse con él, de expresar lo mucho que lo sentía. Rodya tuvo que tragarse el latigazo de rabia contra sí mismo que le golpeó al momento ante el tono de quejumbrosa súplica de su amigo. Sin embargo, su silencio atento pareció animar a Razumihin a continuar, quizás pensando que aún existía la posibilidad de obtener un innecesario perdón.

-Rodya, yo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podías... podías haber sido claro, podías haber parado esto en cualquier momento. Pensé que tú también lo querías. Yo creía... -Razumihin se pasó una mano por la cara, tomando una bocanada de aire, tratando a todas luces de ordenar sus pensamientos, de encontrar el sentido a todo aquello.-Fuiste tú el que empezó. Yo jamás, jamás te habría tocado si tú me hubieras dicho...

-¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que no te he dicho? ¿Acaso no sabías lo que pienso de todo esto? Vamos, fui muy claro contigo, ¿vas a fingir que lo has olvidado? Tú mismo vacilaste más de una vez, conociendo mis opiniones y lo vulnerable de mi estado mental. Pero siempre acababas sucumbiendo a tus bajas pasiones. Eres poco más que un animal y has estado muy cerca de arrastrarme también a ello. Dices que empecé yo. ¿Empecé yo? ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Fuiste tú el que me besó, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? Y qué decir, sin mi permiso.

El rostro de Dmitri se ensombreció, titubeando brevemente antes de ser capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho...-murmuró, obcecado en la misma idea.-Te habría dejado en paz, sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

-¿Sí? ¿De veras? ¿Cómo cuándo te rehuí durante días y aún así continuaste yendo a buscarme, encerrándome en mi propia habitación, obligándome a escuchar la declaración de tus indeseables sentimientos? ¿Me escuchaste entonces?

Razumihin acusó el golpe, apartando la vista, incapaz de responder a aquello. Ambos sabían qué era cierto, al menos en parte. Sí, tal vez Dmitri sólo quisiera hablar, tal vez fue algo justificado, nacido de la necesidad de aclarar aquel caos que ya resultaba demasiado asfixiante para ambos, pero lo cierto es que había ignorado las peticiones de Rodya y forzado una conversación en contra de su voluntad. Su respuesta fue apenas un murmullo, ya hundido en la desesperanza.

-Yo nunca te obligué a hacer nada.

-¿No? ¿Nunca? ¿También has olvidado lo que pasó la vez que volvimos de ver a Porfiry? Seguro que no. En mi casa, sobre la mesa. Yo tengo recuerdos muy claros sobre ello. Y estoy bastante seguro de que tú también.

Un espasmo recorrió el rostro de Razumihin, tensándosele la mandíbula mientras un brillo de espanto horrorizado iluminaba sus pupilas, que todavía se esforzaban por rehuir la mirada acusadora de su amigo. Raskolnikov supo de inmediato que había dado con un punto clave, que posiblemente ya había encontrado todo lo que inquietaba y agobiaba a Razumihin, la incertidumbre sobre sus actos que le había estado asolando con la sombra de la culpa. Rodya sabía a ciencia cierta que Dmitri también había pensado en aquello, que se había torturado a sí mismo más de una vez con el recuerdo, preguntándose hasta qué punto había obrado mal, si había herido a Rodya de algún modo, si su amigo sería capaz de perdonarlo. Su expresión afligida parecía indicar que ya había encontrado su respuesta. Y aún así lanzó un último intento desesperado.

-Yo no te obligué, Rodya. No dijiste que no, en ningún momento dijiste que no.

-De haberlo hecho, ¿habrías parado?

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Un silencio ominoso, terrible, que cayó sobre ambos como una losa. Razumihin no podía contestar a aquello porque ni él mismo lo sabía, esa era la pregunta que le carcomería por siempre, la duda irresoluble que le impediría perdonarse a sí mismo. Por supuesto, resultaba perturbador para el propio Rodya, que también había pensado mucho sobre ello, pero él cargaba con demasiados crímenes a sus espaldas para poder considerarse digno de juzgar a Razumihin. Además, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Tratándose de Dmitri habría sido capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa, no cabía duda que podría obviar algo que nunca había llegado a ocurrir. Pero en aquel momento y dadas sus intenciones la simple vacilación era lo que necesitaba para ponerle punto final a todo aquello.

-Me lo imaginaba. En lo que a mí respecta, esto se acabó. Márchate de aquí, no hay nada más que hablar.

Razumihin hizo ademán de girarse hacia la puerta, demasiado hundido para poder decir nada más, sólo queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes y alejarse del dolor y de aquellos sentimientos destructivos. Pero antes de que hubiera dado un paso Raskolnikov lo detuvo.

-Espera, sí, déjame decirte una última cosa. ¿Quieres saber por qué me he entregado, mis verdaderos motivos? Para eso has venido aquí, al fin y al cabo.

Su amigo se mantuvo callado, pero observándolo con atención, en espera de que hablara, dispuesto tal vez ha recibir la última puñalada mortal, con la actitud calmada y aceptante que tendría un santo en su martirio.

-Fue para poner distancia entre tú y yo. Sé que nunca me dejarás en paz, nunca pararás de acosarme. Así evitaré que me toques, que te acerques a mí. Prefiero Siberia y los trabajos forzados antes que pasar un solo minuto más a tu lado.

Un nuevo silencio, mucho más breve que el anterior, mientras Razumihin parecía ponderar las palabras de Rodya, mascándolas despacio y tragándolas como si de veneno se tratara. Entonces volvió la vista hacia él, atreviéndose por fin a mirarlo, chocándose con los ojos desafiantes, acerados de Raskolnikov, que ni por un momento permitió que sus verdaderos sentimientos asomaron sobre la repulsa que fingía experimentar.

-¿De veras es así como te sientes?

-Sí.

-Muy bien.-Razumihin asintió despacio, con derrotada aceptación.- Adiós entonces.

Rodya le hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza a modo de despedida, mientras Razumihin se giraba para llamar al guardia y pedirle que le dejara salir. Pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia él una vez más, dedicándole una última mirada mezcla del dolor, la decepción, la tristeza y la misera más profundas, una mirada que sacudió a Rodya de pies a cabeza, que apenas pudo mantener, sabiendo que si duraba un solo instante más caería de rodillas suplicando a Dmitri su perdón y confesando todas sus mentiras, todo el daño intencionado que había pretendido hacerle con aquello. Sería sincero, le diría lo que sentía, absolutamente todo eso que llevaba por dentro y que jamás se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta. Le besaría los pies si era necesario y tanto le daba si aquel endemoniado guardia estaba ya allí y lo veía todo. Pero Razumihin se dio la vuelta y se fue, justo a tiempo, justo cuando le flaqueaban las fuerzas y las piernas le empezaban a temblar, cuando su máscara estaba a punto de resquebrajarse en mil pedazos y exponer su alma vulnerable al juicio imparcial de la persona que más había hecho por él y a la que más había herido.

Se fue. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, antes de que pudiera reparar su falta. Antes de la redención, de la súplica, de la confesión última. Razumihin se fue sin mirar atrás y él no hizo nada por detenerlo. Se fue y lo dejó solo, de pie en su pequeña celda, mirando más allá de los barrotes con los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta, con un agujero en el pecho y la quemazón de la culpa ardiendo en su estómago, temblando mientras se repetía por enésima vez que aquello era lo correcto, que no había otra manera, que Dmitri se repondría, lo superaría, lo olvidaría, acabaría perdonándose a sí mismo y entendiendo que no había hecho nada mal, que era Rodya el culpable, el monstruo, el merecedor del sufrimiento y el odio, que aquella era la única forma de cortar lazos, que todo el dolor que le había causado ahora era menor que el daño que podría llegar a hacerle si Razumihin le seguía amando. Que por mucho que se sintiera como si acabara de cometer un delito imperdonable no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Raskolnikov se volvió a tumbar sobre su camastro, clavando la vista en el techo y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no iba a llorar. Pero Razumihin se había ido y se había llevado todo lo que era con él y ahora en su lugar sólo quedaba aquel vacío sofocante oprimiéndole el pecho, la rabia, el desprecio y el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo, el dolor de la pérdida, la comprensión demoledora de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de hacer. Porque después de todo lo que había dicho, después del esfuerzo que había hecho por calcinar el amor de Razumihin hasta reducirlo a cenizas, ya no había marcha atrás. Razumihin se había ido y no iba a volver. A él lo mandarían a Siberia, Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo, y su amigo tendría su propia vida, se repondría y empezaría de nuevo lejos de él. Era abrumador, casi insufrible, un malestar nauseabundo y burlón que se aferró a su alma y la hizo añicos en un instante. Se había ido y ahora era para siempre. Esta vez fue imposible contener un sollozo, mientras aquella idea, la terrible, inadmisible idea, flotaba en su mente. Nunca más iba a volver a ver a Dmitri, aquella conversación había sido su última conversación, esa sería la imagen que Razumihin se llevaría de él, su veneno, su crueldad. Ese era su nefasto regalo.

Rodya cerró los ojos, dejando por fin que las lágrimas fluyeran libres sobre sus mejillas, demasiado cansado para esforzarse en mantener la compostura, sabiendo cuán absurdo resultaba ya todo aquello. Había sido un idiota. Jamás había tomado una sola decisión correcta, toda su vida no había sido más que una suma de errores fatídicos, de desatinos que habían hundido y destruido a cuantos lo amaban. La compresión lo estremeció en lo más hondo, no pudiendo evitar una carcajada satírica, cargada de toda la desesperación demencial que le embargaba.

Debería haber saltado de aquel puente cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Le habría hecho un favor al mundo.

 


	10. Epílogo

Raskolnikov pasó la lija sobre el tablón una última vez, observando el resultado con expresión satisfecha antes de dejarlo a un lado y coger el siguiente. Era cierto que el trabajo duro no le molestaba en absoluto, lo agotaba lo suficiente para regalarle largas horas de sueño continuo e instantáneo, libre de pesadillas o reflexiones nocturnas, pero trabajar la madera en los talleres podía llegar a resultar un verdadero alivio. Desde luego, era mucho más descansado y tranquilo y con el tiempo había aprendido a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de perderse en sí mismo, por lo que también le servía como una necesitada distracción.

Seis años. Habían transcurrido seis años ya desde que llegó a Siberia. Se sentía casi como si hubiera pasado una vida entera allí, todas sus memorias, lo que había sido antes de aquello, su infancia, su pueblo, los años pasados en San Petersburgo, las cosas que allí habían ocurrido, le resultaba ahora tan lejano, un recuerdo difuso y casi olvidado de una vida pasada que ya no le pertenecía. Ahora lo único real y tangible era aquella prisión, su marcha rutinaria, el trabajo, los grilletes, la inicialmente tan complicada convivencia, las visitas de Sonya y el saber que ya había cumplido la mayor parte de su condena. Aquella idea siempre le provocaba un aleteo ansioso en el estómago, haciendo que se maravillara al pensar en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas con el paso del tiempo.

Su juicio había sido un proceso largo y tortuoso, extendiéndose durante varios meses y finalizando en una condena de ocho años. Bastante benevolente, qué decir tiene. Durante aquel tiempo, Dunya había ido a verlo con bastante frecuencia a su celda, al igual que Sonya. Por su hermana había sabido que Razumihin seguía en contacto con ella aunque, por supuesto, no había vuelto a recibir ninguna visita suya. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa. No obstante, sí lo había visto de nuevo en más de una ocasión, declarando a su favor en el juicio. Sólo habían sido un par de veces, pero más que suficiente para hundir por completo a Rodya en la culpa y la miseria, para hacerle el alma añicos y taladrarlo por dentro. ¿Cómo Razumihin podía plantarse ahí de pie y comenzar a decir todas aquellas cosas amables sobre él, a defenderlo y ensalzar su bondad después de todo lo que le había dicho, de lo que le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía sonar tan sincero, tan lleno de inamovible convicción? Seguramente Dmitri se culpaba a sí mismo de lo ocurrido y tenía a Rodya por la víctima de su propia maldad. Estaba claro que su amigo creía todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba y eso sólo lograba aumentar el desprecio que Raskolnikov sentía hacia sí mismo. Más de una vez pensó en pedirle a Dunya que convenciera a Dmitri de ir a verlo, que le dijera que él mismo se lo había solicitado, en hablar con él y explicarse, en arreglar las cosas. Aún no todo estaba perdido. Al fin y al cabo, si Razumihin se culpaba a sí mismo, si seguía sintiendo esa admiración absurda hacia él, ese amor nefasto, ¿de qué había servido hacerle daño, por qué dejarlo cargar con ese dolor que no le pertenecía? Pero siempre se convencía de no hacerlo, de que algún día Dmitri entendería, de que superado el golpe inicial vería con mayor perspectiva y su desprecio se tornaría hacia Rodya y no hacia sí mismo como había ocurrido hasta ahora. Así que, a pesar de haberlo visto en el juicio, a pesar de saber todo lo que estaba haciendo por su madre y su hermana, aún tras haber descubierto cómo Razumihin se había esforzado por reunir testigos que declararan a su favor e incluso conseguir pruebas sobre ese estudiante enfermo y su padre a los que había ayudado altruístamente, Rodya no volvió a hablar ni una sola vez con su amigo, separándose sus caminos de forma definitiva cuando finalmente la sentencia fue establecida y Raskolnikov trasladado a prisión.

Sonya se había ido con él. Rodya no se lo había pedido, ella jamás lo había mencionado, pero ambos lo habían aceptado como una obvia necesidad. Al principio de su condena las cosas habían sido muy complicadas. Sonya se había adaptado rápidamente al pueblo, que no contaba con una modista y había recibido con entusiasmo el trabajo de la joven, ganándose en seguida el cariño de los parroquianos. Sin embargo, Rodya no lo había tenido tan fácil. No hablaba con nadie, no se esforzaba por integrarse y pronto todos los otros presos le habían cogido ojeriza, tratándolo con desprecio, insultándolo y burlándose de él y su crimen. Incluso aquellos que habían hecho cosas mucho peores que las que lo habían enviado allí parecían odiarlo y sentir repugnancia hacia él. A Raskolnikov no le importaba. De hecho, absolutamente nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor o llegara a sucederle le importaba lo más mínimo. Se sentía vacío, apagado por completo. Todo lo que había en su interior se había extinguido dejando en su lugar aquel hueco demoledor y asfixiante, aquella cansada apatía contra la que ya no tenía ganas de luchar. Sí, hacía lo que debía, no rehuía el trabajo, pero no realizaba mayor esfuerzo por encima de eso. No había intentado buscar mejor ropa ni mejor cama, nunca pretendió mejorar sus relaciones, incluso rechazaba la ayuda de Sonya, negándose a aceptar el dinero o comida que ella pretendía darle, sólo aceptando el té a regañadientes tras la insistentes súplicas de la joven.

Sonya... Ahora que Rodya lo veía todo con perspectiva se sentía indeciblemente avergonzado de su actitud hacia ella durante esos primeros años. Había sido tan cruel, tan desagradecido. Cada vez que iba a verlo la trataba con desprecio, apenas le hablaba y cuando lo hacía era de forma despectiva y desagradable, nunca hacía preguntas ni mostraba interés por cómo iban las cosas fuera, ni para ella ni para su propia familia, dejaba que la muchacha le diera la mano, pero desde luego jamás respondía a sus afectos y Sonya temía tanto el muy posible rechazo que muchas veces ni se atrevía a tocarlo. Había sido una actitud imperdonable. Pero Raskolnikov estaba enfermo, de veras lo estaba. Lo había entendido luego, mucho más tarde, cuando había despertado de su delirio interior y había sido capaz de empezar a perdonarse a sí mismo. La propia Sonya le había ayudado a comprenderlo.

Había sido tras casi dos años de condena cuando Sonya había caído enferma. Él mismo había estado durante varios días en la enfermería, dominado por una fiebre fruto de su agotamiento mental, perdido en sueños extraños y perturbadores. Fue tras recobrarse y haberse reincorporado al trabajo cuando por fin se había enterado de la situación de la joven. Eso lo cambió todo. Rodya se había sentido verdaderamente preocupado cuando recibió la noticia, hasta el punto de que Sonya supo de su interés y le escribió una breve nota contándole que no era nada grave y tratando de tranquilizarlo. Durante el tiempo que había estado sin verla Raskolnikov había sentido una gran inquietud, aterrorizado por la idea de perderla, de no volver a verla más, de quedarse solo en aquel lugar perdido, alejado de todos, sin amigos, sin nadie con quien poder hablar, sin nadie capaz de quererlo y comprenderlo. Por primera vez desde que había llegado allí ese tipo de miedo le había invadido, por primera vez se veía capaz de sentir algo diferente a aquella apatía derrotada. Dentro de él había algo más aparte del vacío insondable, aún quedaba algo en su interior, algo que bullía y se removía en la angustiosa espera, algo que no creyó que jamás pudiera sentir otra vez.

Y así, cuando Sonya había vuelto, Rodya lo había entendido todo de golpe, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella y rompiendo a llorar descontroladamente. La quería. No estaba seguro de cómo, de hasta qué punto, pero sí sabía con toda seguridad que Sonya le importaba, que le preocupaba, que deseaba su bienestar y felicidad, que la capacidad de amar e implicarse todavía existía en él, que no todo estaba perdido, que su luz no se había apagado, que aún había esperanza. Era cierto, había estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo, pero la recuperación era posible, sólo debía recoger los pedazos de su alma destrozada y unirlos de nuevo, restablecerse con la ayuda de ese ángel bondadoso que le había abrazado y llorado con él en su epifanía.

Fue un proceso lento y tortuoso, más de lo que inicialmente había imaginado, pero en el cual contó con el apoyo constante de Sonya, que le ayudó a ver y entender que debía aceptarse a sí mismo, sus errores y el mal causado, asumirlo y perdonarse para poder seguir hacia delante, aceptar su castigo y cargar con ello como camino para la tan ansiada redención. Raskolnikov todavía era incapaz de comprender dónde estaba el mal en su crimen, sus concepciones morales aún distaban mucho de las de Sonya, pero sí se culpaba por todo el daño que había causado a la gente que alguna vez le había amado, odiándose por ello, lamentándose día tras día por cada palabra, por cada gesto, por cada acción indebida y cruel, incapaz de dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían haber sido distintas, en todas las oportunidades que había tirado por la borda, en todas las vidas que había arruinado, no sólo la suya propia. Pero Sonya, la dulce, maravillosa Sonya, había estado a su lado durante todo el camino, escuchando sus dudas, sus miedos, su culpa, su dolor, consolándolo e instándolo a aceptar aquellos sentimientos como un primer paso hacia la recuperación. Rodya no estaba muy seguro de poder perdonarse a sí mismo, como la joven le pedía que hiciera, pero al menos había llegado a aceptar su crueldad como su verdadero crimen y Siberia como un merecido castigo por ello. Y tal vez con el tiempo se sintiera lo bastante redimido para hacer desaparecer ese constante malestar que los asfixiaba ahora. Desde luego, el paso de los años parecía haber arrastrado parte de aquel dolor con ellos.

Pero había algo que le angustiaba especialmente, algo que se le clavaba en el pecho y le oprimía la garganta más que todo lo demás junto, un tipo de sufrimiento diferente y exclusivo, que sólo le golpeaba cuando pensaba en Razumihin. Razumihin. Con él había llevado su crueldad al extremo. Rodya no se avergonzaba del tipo de relación que habían tenido, pero sí de la forma en que había ocurrido, del modo en el que había utilizado a Dmitri, de cómo se había aprovechado de él, usándolo para descargar su propio dolor, su ansiedad, manipulándolo para hacerle creer que le había hecho daño, que no deseaba aquello en absoluto, que sólo buscaba probar hasta qué punto Razumihin era igual de terrible que él, retorciendo la realidad para hacerse parecer la víctima de la maldad de Dmitri, no siendo honesto sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos en ningún momento, jamás compartiendo lo que llevaba en su corazón, dejando que Razumihin creyera sus mentiras, todas ellas, sin hacer nada por impedirlo, alimentándolas, confirmándolas, hasta que el alma de su amigo se había roto en mil pedazos. No había nada, absolutamente nada, que Rodya lamentase más que aquella última conversación en su celda. Su convicción sobre la necesidad de ella se había ido apagando día tras día hasta desaparecer por completo. Había mil cosas distintas que podría haber dicho, infinidad de formas de convencer a Razumihin para que se olvidara de él, incluso de romperle el corazón de forma menos destructiva, incurable. Pero lo que le había hecho era un delito imperdonable, algo sobre lo que Raskolnikov jamás conseguiría reponerse. Es cierto que no pensaba con claridad, que se encontraba al borde del precipicio, tambaleándose al límite de sus fuerzas, pero nada excusaba el daño causado y si estuviera en su mano volver atrás y cambiarlo todo no dudaría de ello ni un sólo instante. Sin embargo, su oportunidad se había desvanecido, había dejado pasar el momento y ahora ya era tarde, jamás volvería a ver a Dmitri. Tendría que cargar con aquella espina en su pecho durante el resto de su vida, con la culpa y la incertidumbre, con los ensueños sobre todo lo que pudo ser y al final no fue por su propia, intratable estupidez, por aquel absurdo orgullo acerado. Esa era su cruz, su castigo definitivo, el peso que ni siquiera los años habían logrado aliviar en los más mínimo pero que Rodya había tenido que aprender a sobrellevar como una necesaria, inescapable obligación.

No obstante, no todo contacto entre ellos se había perdido. Sonya se carteaba frecuentemente con su hermana, hablándole sobre él con esmerada pulcritud y transmitiéndole a Rodya las noticias que llegaban por parte de Dunya. Por ella había sabido de la muerte de su madre, pero también de la boda de su hermana con Dmitri y como por tanto ahora su amigo era parte oficial de su familia. Aquella noticia le había producido un sentimiento agridulce. Por un lado, le alegraba ver que Razumihin había logrado sobreponerse y seguir adelante, habiendo encontrado a alguien que sabría responder a sus afectos y con quien verdaderamente pudiera ser feliz. Además, también se alegraba por su hermana, que desde luego, no se merecía menos que a alguien como Dmitri, tan bondadoso, entregado y honesto. Ambos hacían una pareja excelente. Pero eso no aliviaba la amarga molestia que se había asentado en su estómago al oírlo, el malestar de saber que había perdido a Razumihin para siempre, que lo que sentía era venenoso e indebido y que su amigo jamás podría corresponderlo, que él mismo se había asegurado de ello. Sin embargo, nuevamente se había tragado su propio dolor y había intentado centrarse en la genuina alegría que le inspiraba la idea de un futuro feliz aguardando para su hermana y su amigo, aunque fuera a ser para siempre lejos de él. O al menos así lo creyó durante años.

Era cierto que Dunya había mencionado la idea más de una vez, tanto cuando había ido a visitarlo en su celda como en sus cartas, pero Rodya jamás le había dado mucho crédito, por eso cuando Sonya le comentó que en un par de meses su hermana y Razumihin se trasladarían a Siberia el joven se sintió francamente sorprendido. Había estado convencido de que Dunya renunciaría a la idea, de que se asentaría en San Petersburgo y la iría aplazando hasta dejarla caer en el olvido, de que de no ser así Dmitri la disuadiría de ello. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar Razumihin a toda su vida en la ciudad, a todos sus sueños y ambiciones, y mudarse a aquel pueblecito aislado y olvidado sólo por él? Pero por supuesto, no lo haría por él, sino por su hermana. Y aún así, le resultaba difícil de creer, por mucho que quisiera a Dunya, después de todo lo que Rodya le había hecho le parecía un sacrificio demasiado grande. Pero en el fondo Razumihin siempre había sido un mártir, era absurdo sorprenderse a estas alturas. Y quizás, sólo quizás, después de estos seis años ya no le guardara demasiado rencor a Rodya. Raskolnikov todavía se permitía soñar con ello, incluso ansiar su perdón, aunque no fuera más que una fantasía y una esperanza vana.

Y al final había ocurrido. En dos meses, tal y como Dunya avisara, ambos se había trasladado hasta allí. Según se acercaba el día la incredulidad de Rodya había dado paso a una emoción ansiosa que hacía mucho no sentía. Pronto podría volver a ver a su hermana, algo que había creído jamás sucedería de nuevo. Y en efecto, en cuanto pudo Dunya había ido a visitarlo, dejándose abrazar por él, compartiendo lágrimas y palabras ilusionadas, hablando de lo mucho que tenían que contarse, de lo alegres que estaban el uno por el otro, de como pronto todo aquello terminaría y podrían empezar de nuevo y olvidarlo todo. Había sido un encuentro emotivo que provocó que Rodya se pasase el resto del día sonriendo para sí mismo, perdido en ensoñaciones sobre un futuro que ahora parecía más brillante que nunca.

Desde ese momento Dunya y Sonya se habían alternado las visitas, en las cuales desde hacía tiempo Rodya se mostraba más interesado y participativo. Pero las semanas habían transcurrido y una cierta inquietud había ido haciendo presa de Raskolnikov. Al principio era un pensamiento que trataba de ignorar, una incertidumbre callada y tenue, pero poco a poco se había convertido en un malestar demasiado grave para simplemente apartar la vista. En todo aquel tiempo Razumihin no había ido a verlo ni una sola vez. Aquello no era algo de extrañar. Era esperable, asumible. Rodya era un ingenuo por haber pretendido lo contrario. ¿En nombre de qué iba Dmitri a querer ir a verlo, a perder su tiempo y presentarse allí para hablar con aquel ser insensible que había hecho tanto por herirlo y destrozarle la vida? Razumihin no le debía nada y nada debía Rodya esperar.

Y sin embargo había terminado preguntado por él. Necesitaba saberlo, tener la certeza, oír cómo Razumihin había dicho que lo odiaba, que no quería saber más de Rodya, que hacía aquello por Dunya, pero que se mantendría lo más lejos posible de su imperdonable hermano. Así que al final le había preguntado a Dunya, queriendo saber por qué nunca había ido a verlo. Ella le había respondido con calma y naturalidad, haciéndole saber que Dmitri había pensado que Raskolnikov no querría verlo, que preferiría aprovechar sus visitas para estar con Sonya y con su hermana en lugar de con él. Razumihin simplemente no quería importunar a su viejo amigo.

Rodya no había estado seguro de cómo debía interpretar aquello. ¿Habría sido Dmitri sincero, de verdad pensaría eso? De ser así tal vez implicara que todavía se culpaba por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, que quizás aún creyera en las nocivas mentiras que Raskolnikov le había escupido aquella última vez. Esa idea era inadmisible, demasiado dolorosa para resultarle soportable, haciendo crecer su culpa hacia niveles que hacía mucho no alcanzaba. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que Razumihin hubiera mentido. Tal vez sólo quisiera hacer sentir mejor a Dunya, hacerle creer que no tenía ningún problema con Rodion, incluso quizás que él también quería mudarse, que aquello no implicaba ningún sacrificio. Puede que sólo estuviera intentando evitarle el cargo de conciencia a su hermana. Sería un gesto noble muy propio de Dmitri que no extrañaría a Rodya en absoluto. Y desde luego, resultaba mucho más tolerable que pensar en Razumihin todavía sufriendo por sus infinitos errores.

De un modo u otro, Dunya le había dicho que hablaría con Dmitri y le contaría que Rodya deseaba verlo, por lo que seguramente su amigo fuera a visitarlo la próxima vez. Raskolnikov había estado nervioso desde entonces, casi incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Razumihin fuera a verlo? ¿Seguiría enfadado con él? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo habría perdonado ya? ¿Se culparía todavía a sí mismo? Había tantas dudas, tanta incertidumbre asolándolo a cada instante. Y siempre existía la posibilidad de que Dmitri no aparecería, de que le confesara la verdad a Dunya y le dijera que no quería saber nada de él. Hasta ahora, Rodya no podía estar seguro de nada.

Ese día tenía asignado trabajar en los talleres. Le había supuesto un verdadero alivio, ya que era un tipo de actividad que conseguía absorberlo y relajarlo, alejándolo temporalmente de sí mismo y de su angustia, regalándole un poco de la tan necesitada paz mental. Había estado embebido en el trabajo durante toda la mañana, casi sin pensar en la temida visita hasta que un guardia le había apretado el hombro con suavidad, indicándole que habían ido a verlo y que podía salir un momento. Rodya se le había quedado mirando con expresión perpleja, como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras, llevando al otro hombre a repetir lo dicho con actitud irritada. Sólo entonces había asentido, pero aún le había costado un rato reaccionar lo suficiente para dejar las herramientas y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Razumihin estaba esperándolo fuera, apoyado contra la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y mirando al horizonte con aire distraído, sólo girándose hacia él cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. A Rodya se le encogió el corazón nada más verlo. No había cambiado nada. Sí, era cierto, su ropa ahora era más nueva y de mejor calidad que en su época de estudiante, pero respecto al resto todo estaba igual que siempre. Su aspecto desaliñado, sus ojos brillantes, aquella expresión amable, la sonrisa cálida que se dibujo en su rostro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Era Dmitri, su Dmitri, y estaba allí, real y tangible frente a él. Pero eso no era lo peor, no, lo verdaderamente demoledor había sido entender de golpe todos sus sentimientos. Porque al parecer eso tampoco había cambiado.

Durante todos aquellos años Rodya se había tratado de convencer a sí mismo de que aquel amor suyo nunca había sido tal. Sí, era cierto, quería a Dmitri, por supuesto que lo quería, pero no de aquel modo. Lo quería como se quiere a un amigo, tal vez a un hermano, pero ¿enamorado? No, eso jamás. No había sido más que un delirio febril. Estaba confuso, vulnerable, tan hundido por la presión y el miedo que apenas podía pensar. Todos sus sentimientos de aquel entonces se encontraban entremezclados y alterados, no podía dar crédito a ninguno de ellos, no eran más que ilusiones y quimeras. Y aún en el caso de que aquello hubiera sido real, de que su percepción de entonces no estuviera alterada, eso era algo que había ocurrido hacía mucho y ya estaba superado y olvidado. No porque se avergonzara de ello o quisiera rechazar a Dmitri, sino porque era mucho mejor para todos, más conveniente. Ese sentimiento era imposible y destructivo y con él sólo lograría herir a todos los que le rodeaban de nuevo. No, Dmitri tenía a Dunya y él a Sonya y así era como las cosas debían ser. Todo lo demás era absurdo y había que renunciar a ello.

Y hasta ese instante había creído, de veras había creído, que no le supondría ningún problema, que en su interior para Dmitri sólo quedaban la amistad, el cariño y aquella inmensa culpa ansiosa de perdón, pero nada similar a la vorágine monstruosa que lo sacudía ahora. Qué estúpido había sido, qué inocente, qué arrogante. Pensar que podría apagar esa llama sin siquiera esforzarse. Y ahora de pronto todos los sentimientos que había creído un mero espejismo de sus días enfermo le golpeaban con la fuerza de un ciclón, desgarrándolo por dentro y demostrándole una vez más cómo de equivocado había estado. Porque quería a Dmitri, lo quería como nunca antes, como nunca había querido a nadie. Lo quería y en todo ese tiempo aquello no había cambiado en absoluto.

Todas estas certezas lo habían invadido de golpe, en apenas un segundo, antes de que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido tiempo de decir nada. Raskolnikov se sintió mareado, derrotado, demasiado débil para tenerse en pie, con las piernas temblorosas e inútiles. Dmitri hizo ademán de saludarlo, pero antes de que hubiera podido hablar Rodya rompió a llorar calladamente, provocando en su confuso amigo una preocupación inmediata.

Razumihin titubeó, inseguro sobre qué debía hacer a continuación. Habían pasado seis años sin verse y las cosas entre ellos no habían acabado bien, era imposible saber cuál era el paso correcto a dar en ese momento. Pero finalmente se decidió por lo que había hecho tantas otras veces, tal vez con la esperanza de no sufrir un inmediato y asqueado rechazo también en esta ocasión. Dio un paso delante y abrazó a su amigo, apretándolo contra él amistosamente y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras que Rodya sentía no merecía en absoluto. Había podido percibir todas las dudas de Razumihin sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras trataba de controlar sus sollozos. Y por supuesto al final Dmitri había decidido tragarse sus sentimientos, fueran cuales fueran, y correr a consolarlo a él. Nada había cambiado. La idea era tan insufrible que Raskolnikov sintió que se hundía cada vez más.

-Lo siento...-murmuró quedamente, apenas un susurro ahogado por el llanto.-Lo siento tanto, Dmitri, tanto, tanto...

-Eh, vamos, Rodya, esto no es necesario. Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ya todo está bien.

Pero por supuesto que no estaba bien. Nunca lo estaría. No mientras siguiera sintiendo aquello por Razumihin, mientras deseara ser correspondido y amado de aquella forma indebida por la persona equivocada. ¿Y qué pasaba con Sonya? ¿Acaso no la amaba también a ella? ¿No se había repetido eso a sí mismo una y otra vez, no había estado convencido de ello, seguro como nunca antes, entregado a aquel cálido sentimiento que lo había mantenido vivo, lejos de sus demonios, de su oscuridad interior? Sí, amaba a Sonya, claro que la amaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Le debía todo a la muchacha. Pero no de aquella forma. Su corazón nunca había latido por ella del modo en que latía cuando tenia a Dmitri cerca, nunca se había visto temblando ante su presencia, casi incapaz de tomar aliento, aplastado por el peso de una emoción tan grande que apenas tenía cabida en su pecho, con aquella opresión en su estómago que le pedía a gritos entregarse a sus imposibles deseos. Es cierto, la amaba, sí, pero no como debía, no como a Dmitri. Y ero era injusto, terriblemente injusto.

Para ella, que se merecía más, mucho mas, de lo que él podía ofrecerle, a alguien capaz de responder a sus sentimientos de forma equivalente, de quererla del modo adecuado, de tratarla con toda la bondad y el cariño que le correspondían a un alma tan pura y dulce. Para su hermana, que debía ser la verdadera receptora del amor de Dmitri, que se había entregado a él con honesta confianza y que no merecía ser traicionada ahora por los retorcidos sentimientos de su perverso corazón. Y por supuesto para Dmitri, cuyo amor y amistad deberían estarle vedados, con el que había sido tan cruel, tan injusto y retorcido, al que había intentado hundir sólo por motivos egoístas. No para salvar a Razumihin de su amor indebido, como había tratado tantas veces de convencerse, sino por miedo, por su propia incapacidad para asumir lo que sentía. Esa era la razón por la que se había alejado de su amigo, por la que había intentado hacer que le olvidara, por la que le había hecho tantísimo daño aquel día en su celda. Porque quería matar cualquier sentimiento hacia él que hubiera en el corazón de Razumihin, porque no podía quedar ni una sola posibilidad de ser correspondido en el futuro. Porque era demasiado cobarde para aceptar y lidiar con sus propios deseos y era mejor, mucho mejor, dejar que Dmitri sufriera por ello. Esa era la clase de persona que era, que había sido. Oscura, dañina, ponzoñosa. No se merecía ni un gesto amable por parte de Razumihin, ni una simple mirada compasiva.

Y sin embargo allí estaba ahora, tratando de consolarlo y entenderlo. Abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Rodya no le hubiera hecho añicos el corazón con calculada crueldad por sus propios intereses, como si no llevaran seis años separados, como si Raskolnikov no fuera un asesino cumpliendo condena en Siberia, sino ese amigo distante y enfermizo que necesitaba tanto el amor y comprensión de Razumihin. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. Rodya se sentía más invadido por la incertidumbre de lo que lo había estado nunca. ¿Seguiría Dmitri sintiendo eso mismo por él? ¿Era posible que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de todo lo que había hecho, Razumihin le hubiera perdonado, que todavía lo quisiera como lo había querido? Y el que una parte de su ser deseara con todas sus fuerzas que sí sólo le hizo sentir más culpable. No, Dmitri debía haberle olvidado, querer a Dunya, haber reconstruido su vida y su amor lejos de Rodion, de aquella relación que jamás debieron mantener. Eso era lo mejor para él, lo mejor para todos. Raskolnikov no podía exigirle otra cosa.

Pero a pesar de ello, aunque no pudiera pedirle su amor, aunque fuera injusto desear siquiera que le correspondiera, Rodya necesitaba al menos reparar aquel último error, tenía que hacerle saber a Razumihin lo que de verdad había sentido, cuáles eran sus intenciones, el por qué de sus mentiras. Tenía que armarse de valor para su confesión última y suplicar por un inmerecido perdón. Con voz rota, en susurros ahogados, con el rostro todavía enterrado en su pecho, comenzó a balbucear sobre lo terrible que había sido, lo sucio y ruin, sobre como nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto, sobre lo asustado que estaba por lo que sentía, como deseaba protegerlo, protegerse, distanciarse. Le habló de lo mucho que se odiaba por todo aquello, de como había deseado repararlo cuando ya era tarde y nada podía hacer. Dejó fluir todas sus ideas de forma inconexa, caótica, hundiéndose más y más en su casi inteligible verborrea, mientras Razumihin escuchaba en silencio, permitiendo que se desahogara con él.

-Por favor, Dmitri, perdóname...-concluyó finalmente, trabándose a mitad de una explicación e incapaz de seguir más con aquello.-Lo siento, siento tanto todo lo que hice, todo lo que te dije, yo... si sólo... lo siento, no puedo más con esto, por favor, perdóname, perdóname...

Razumihin soltó un audible suspiro, apretándole el hombro y chistándole con suavidad para acallarlo. Raskolnikov guardó silencio, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

-Olvídalo, Rodya. Hace mucho tiempo que te he perdonado.

Y en su voz Raskolnikov pudo leer el rastro de un inmenso dolor que parecía no haberse apagado del todo, que tal vez nunca lo hiciera, pudo sentir la odisea agónica que Razumihin había atravesado hasta llegar al perdón, todo el daño que había causado, profundo e inamovible, como había excavado hasta lo más hondo y provocado una herida incurable, cuya cicatriz impediría que las cosas jamás volvieran a ser iguales. No había ni rastro de rencor en sus palabras y sin embargo el corazón de Rodya se heló al instante, haciéndose añicos toda aquella esperanza fatal que involuntariamente había mantenido.

Razumihin se apartó un poco, sujetando la barbilla de Raskolnikov y girando su rostro hacia él, cruzando su mirada cálida con la expresión desencajada de Rodya, que llevaba la súplica grabada a fuego en sus ojos desesperados. Dmitri le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, tranquilizadora, pero que tras su amabilidad ocultaba una tristeza profunda e insondable que le arrancó un estremecimiento a Raskolnikov. No obstante cuando Razumihin le habló lo hizo con suave calma, no dejándose ver ni por un momento el aparente malestar que yacía en su alma.

-Escucha, Rodya, nada de eso importa ahora. Todo lo que pasó entonces... Los dos cometimos errores. Eramos muy jóvenes, la situación nos superaba, estábamos confusos y asustados, no supimos lidiar con ello. Las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros, todo lo que hicimos y dijimos, ¿qué sentido tiene torturarse todavía por eso? Pertenece al pasado y ya queda muy, muy lejos. Además, tú estabas enfermo, ¿no? Llevabas mucho tiempo estándolo.

Dmitri hizo una pausa, como si esperara que Rodya respondiera a aquello, pero su amigo guardó silencio, manteniendo su mirada consternada clavada en la expresión tranquilizadora de Razumihin. Tal vez. Eso era lo que decían todos, eso era lo que durante años se había dicho. Que estaba enfermo, que se curaría, que ya estaba en ello. Ahora no se sentía realmente seguro de nada, al menos de nada que no fuera ese avasallador sentimiento que ardía en su pecho.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo estabas.-murmuró Razumihin, casi como si pretendiera convencerse a sí mismo.-Y yo tampoco estaba entonces en mis cabales. Ambos habíamos perdido el norte e hicimos muchísimas estupideces. Pero todo eso ya da igual. Hiciste lo correcto al confesar y ahora estás reparando tus errores, no pienses más ello, Rodion, ya has sufrido bastante, no te mereces más dolor del que ya tienes que soportar. Yo te he perdonado, ya es hora de que te perdones tú a ti mismo. -repentinamente Dmitri le agarró la mano, apretándola entre las suyas en un espontáneo gesto amistoso, ampliando su sonrisa con expresión esperanzada.- Y ahora estamos aquí, contigo, y no volveremos a dejarte nunca. Pronto saldrás y podremos olvidar todo esto de una vez y para siempre, empezaremos de cero y todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado se quedará allí y no volverá a importunarnos jamás.

-¿Todo?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Dmitri ante el tono de ingenuidad descorazonada en su voz, apagando su sonrisa y provocando que desviara la mirada con aire pensativo. Tras un instante de silencio volvió a mirar a Rodya, mucho más serio que antes.

-Sí, todo. Eso es lo correcto, ¿no?

A Raskolnikov le gustaría poder haber negado aquello, haber dicho que no, que en absoluto, que lo correcto era entregarse a sus deseos y seguir los designios de esa pasión desenfrenada que gritaba en el fondo de su mente. Pero Razumihin tenía razón. Aquella nueva vida debía ser una vida límpida y sin faltas, no podían caer en los mismos errores del pasado. Así que asintió, aceptando la condena que él mismo se había buscado y dejando que el vacío desolador se instalara a paso rápido en su pecho, devorando todas sus emociones con hambre insaciable y sustituyéndolas por la tan conocida tristeza desesperada.

Razumihin le apretó la mano con suavidad, antes de soltarlo y dar un paso hacia atrás, observándolo con atención. Debió de percibir la angustia que asolaba a su amigo, porque en seguida frunció el ceño ligeramente, con expresión preocupada, antes de darle unos golpecitos amables en el hombro.

-Eh, Rodya, ¿estás bien?

Raskolnikov asintió de nuevo, sin atreverse a mirarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si no lo estaba lo estaría. Aprendería a vivir con ello, como había aprendido a vivir con tantas otras cosas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero Razumihin soltó un suspiro derrotado, no convencido en absoluto.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, hermano. Lo arreglaremos. No voy a volver a dejarte, tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer que todo vuelva a ir bien.

Rodya por fin alzó la vista, estudiándolo con desolada incertidumbre, preguntándose qué había tras aquellas palabras, cómo era posible que las cosas pudieran volver a ir bien para ellos, si la amistad y la confianza podrían restablecerse, si la complicidad florecería de nuevo en aquel terreno árido que había quedado entre ambos. Pero por encima de todo no podía dejar de preguntarse si aún quedaba algo de aquel amor que tanto se había empeñado en ahogar, si a pesar de todo el dolor que había leído en los ojos de Razumihin alguna semilla había sobrevivido, si aún quedaba algo de aquel ensueño imposible. Si esa opción todavía existía.

-Dmitri, ¿tú...

Entonces se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la vista. ¿De qué servía hacer esas preguntas a estas alturas? ¿Para qué ahondar más en ello? ¿No acababan de acordar enterrar el pasado al completo, que eso era lo correcto? ¿Por qué molestarse entonces en reabrir las viejas heridas y sacar a flote sufrimientos pasados? Sólo para satisfacer su incertidumbre, para calmar su angustia, para saber si Razumihin todavía le correspondía. De nuevo, dispuesto a hacerle daño por su insaciable egoísmo. No, era mucho mejor dejarlo estar, no decir nada, desechar los imposibles y asumir lo que sentía como su propia falta, vivir para siempre con aquella punzante indeterminación.

-¿Sí?-Dmitri le invitó a continuar con suavidad, tras un paciente silencio que ya se había alargado demasiado.

Raskolnikov agitó la cabeza en respuesta, descartando la pregunta de forma definitiva.

-Olvídalo, no es nada. No te inquieres por mí, estaré bien. Gracias por todo.

Su amigo le sostuvo la mirada con aspecto pensativo, evaluando sus palabras, tal vez decidiendo si debía insistir, si quería ahondar más. De haberlo hecho Rodya no habría opuesto resistencia. Una sola palabra de Razumihin y se lo habría contado todo, se habría arrodillado ante él y jurado amor eterno de ser necesario. Pero Dmitri pareció conformarse con lo dicho, tal vez por respeto a la negativa de Rodya o tal vez porque de veras no quería saber nada más de lo que se pasaba por la mente de su amigo, pero lo cierto es que se limitó a asentir con actitud aceptante.

Hubo un instante más de silencio entre ellos en el que pareció que Dmitri iba a decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el guardia salió a buscar a Rodya, indicándole que la visita había terminado y que debía volver al trabajo. El joven presidiario asintió obediente, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Dmitri.

-¿Volverás a visitarme?

Sus propias palabras le trajeron ecos de aquel doloroso pasado, donde en circunstancias muy distintas había realizado una pregunta demasiado parecida.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí.-respondió con cierta brusquedad desesperada, que provocó una sonrisa comprensiva en su amigo.-Por favor.-añadió, en un intento de suavizar su obvia ansiedad.

-Está bien. Nos veremos pronto entonces.-le dio una nueva palmada en la espalda, con esa energía alegre que siempre le había caracterizado, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.-Vamos, chico, vuelve al trabajo, no les hagas esperar más.

Raskolnikov se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa, despidiéndose con un gesto vago antes de darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en el taller. Enseguida se encontraba de nuevo en su puesto, trabajando a buen ritmo, tratando de ahogar una vez más la voz de su mente en una actividad finamente controlada. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuvo serios problemas para ello.

Todavía lo amaba. El sentimiento era algo real, tangible, tan voraz y destructivo que en un instante se había afianzado en su alma y revuelto toda la paz que había creído alcanzar, convirtiendo su interior en un maremágnum de emociones imposibles que parecían incontrolables. Lo amaba y todo lo que se había dicho hasta ahora no habían sido más que mentiras. Lo amaba y esa era la única verdad. Que deshonesto había sido. Consigo mismo, con Sonya, con todos. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eso era algo que siempre había sabido, aunque hubiera querido engañarse, aunque hubiera intentado obviarlo. Lo que sentía por Dmitri estaba más allá de su enfermedad, más allá de un delirio febril, se elevaba por encima de todo aquello y por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría apagarlo.

Aquella era su verdadera condena, ese era el sufrimiento que tenía que aceptar, la cruz que cargaría durante el resto de su vida en su camino hacia la redención. El amor que sentía por Dmitri, saber que una vez su amigo le correspondió, la idea de lo que pudo haber sido, lo que nunca sería. De cómo todo se había estropeado por su culpa, de que había sido él el que se aseguró de cavar aquel vacío que ahora se interponía entre ellos. Y sobre todo, la duda, la duda eterna que le perseguiría hasta la tumba, el estar junto a Dmitri y no saber, jamás poder saber lo que su amigo sentía, ser incapaz de franquear aquella muralla invisible y encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que le torturaba, porque aún de saberlo nada podrían hacer, porque si su amigo le correspondía entonces el dolor sería aún mayor, porque ambos sufrirían por aquello que debían ocultar, porque si Dmitri ya no sentía lo mismo Rodya se hundiría en la miseria del rechazo. Porque hiciera lo que hiciera sus pasos estaban malditos y era mejor para todos que se tragara sus sentimientos y que sufriera por siempre en silencio antes de arrastrar de nuevo a todos los que amaba en su caída.

Raskolnikov apretó los dientes, tratando de contener las lágrimas que una vez más punzaban por salir de sus ojos. Ese era su castigo ahora, el más terrible, cruel y doloroso. El de sentir aquel amor acallado y despreciado del que nunca más podría hablar, la cercanía de ese amigo al que había hecho tanto mal, las faltas que no podría reparar, los sentimientos de Sonya que no sabría corresponder, la incertidumbre abrumadora que jamás lograría acallar.

Pero tal vez eso estuviera bien, tal vez eso era lo que se merecía. Y quizás, con el tiempo, aprendiera a vivir con la carga de su pasado, pudiera perdonarse todos aquellos errores y alcanzar algo de paz en su alma. Puede que incluso superara aquel amor punzante que lo desangraba y lograra conformarse con la amistad y la cercanía, mirar a Razumihin y no sentirse morir por dentro, tal vez seguir queriéndolo de forma indebida pero no sufrir a cada instante por ello. Y quizás, dentro de muchos, muchos años, cuando todo aquello ya quedara muy lejos, cuando los dolores pasados ya casi estuvieran borrados, apenas un recuerdo amargo y difuso enterrado en el apogeo de una vida feliz, quizás entonces, y sólo entonces, se atreviera a hacer la pregunta que le torturaba y ahogaba.

Y quién sabe, puede que para cuando llegara ese día la respuesta ya ni siquiera doliera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y esto es todo! Gracias por leerlo, si os ha gustado dejad kudos y comentarios :)


End file.
